Romance de Dragones
by okashira janet
Summary: El maestro Hiko tiene un secreto que pone a todo el kenshin gumi en peligro RE EDICION Cap 6:La batalla final, en donde Aoshi por fin abre su corazón COMPLETO
1. El secreto del maestro Hiko

ROMANCE DE DRAGONES

**ROMANCE DE DRAGONES**

**Capitulo 1: El secreto del maestro Hiko**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Bueno antes que nada Rurouni Kenshin y compañía no me pertenecen es obra del magnifico Nobuhiro Watsuki a quien le gusta salir en bicicleta a comprar muñequitos de acción.

Esta es una re-edición (esperemos que mejor que la anterior) sin mas que agregar empecemos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Kenshin ¿Ya casi llegamos?-

-Ya casi Yahiko- pasándose una mano por la frente el joven pelirrojo exhaló un suspiro.

-¿Ya casi?-

-Nos falta solo subir esa loma-

-¡Pero tú dijiste que ya casi llegábamos!-

-Y así es…- una gota de sudor apareció en la frente del joven.

-Bueno Yahiko de verdad que eres un quejumbroso- Misao que saltaba, corría y volvía a saltar alzó un dedo triunfante –Por eso los ninjas somos mejores al momento de cruzar distancias, ya estamos acostumbrados-

-La comadreja tiene razón- Sanosuke ahogó un bostezo sin darse cuenta que la ya antes mencionada "comadreja" se volvía hacía él en plan "voy a matarte" con las venas del cuello saltadas.

-Bueno, bueno tranquilícense ustedes dos- con un gesto cansado Kaoru intentó detener a su amiga de volarle la cabeza de una patada a Sanosuke.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- Yahiko se volvió implorante hacía el pelirrojo, las ampollas de los pies ya no le dejaban vida.

-¡Ya!- feliz de ya no escuchar los lamentos de sus amigos Kenshin señaló con el dedo la cabaña del maestro Hiko.

-¡Al fin!- cuatro voces gritaron al tiempo mientras corrían tras el pelirrojo, estaban terriblemente cansados pero por fin habían llegado.

Apenas abrir la puerta los visitantes pudieron ver a un hombre que con una larga capa blanca lucía su despampanante sonrisa sentado en un banco, Kenshin al verlo se arrojó encima de él en un calido abrazo.

-¡MAESTROOOOOO!- (¿Acaso creen que lo logro?) claro que no, el maestro Hiko se hizo a un lado y dejo que su estupido pupilo azotara en la pared.

-No me gustan los abrazos de hombres- contestó alzando una ceja y acto seguido le lanzo una radiante sonrisa a todo el grupo que lo veía expectante desde la puerta.

-Pero pasen muchachos, espero que hayan traído unas buenas botellas de sake-

-Este maestro ¿que nunca cambia?- Misao se encogió de hombros y entró a la cabaña seguida de los demás.

-Maestro, tanto tiempo sin verlo, debería por lo menos decirme una cosa agradable después de que hice todo el viaje de Tokio hasta Kyoto por usted- el joven pelirrojo se despegó lentamente de la pared frotándose la cabeza.

-¿Por mi?- el apuesto hombre levantó una ceja.

-¡Pues claro!- Sanosuke que era quien mas había sufrido por el viaje en tren explotó como una bomba -¡Usted nos dijo que deberíamos venir todos a verlo que tenía algo muy importante que decirnos!-

-¿Yo hice eso?... no lo recuerdo…- el maestro apoyó su barbilla en una de sus manos como si estuviera pensando al tiempo que a todos los presentes les brotaba una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Recuérdelo maestro, me mando una carta- el joven pelirrojo hizo una carita de circunstancias y señaló el papel que tenía en la mano.

-¿A sí?- Hiko frunció el ceño y tomó el papel, después de una breve ojeada pareció reaccionar -¡A sí, ya lo recuerdo!-

-Creo que es la edad- le susurró Yahiko a la joven ninja y entre los dos empezaron a reírse disimuladamente.

-Bueno al grano- el maestro tomó aire y les hizo una seña para que se sentaran, de un momento a otro parecía que había tomado un aire serio.

-Kenshin, lo que voy a decirte, bueno, creo que va a ser una gran sorpresa para ti- luego mirando a todos -Bueno para todos ustedes- el maestro pasó saliva casi imperceptiblemente provocando que Kenshin se sintiera algo confundido ¿Que le pasaba a su maestro?, el siempre había sido un hombre muy seguro de si mismo y ahora parecía tener que armarse de valor para decir lo que se proponía, todo era muy misterioso.

-Kenshin, hay algo que yo nunca le he dicho a nadie pero que ahora a salido a la luz y como mi pupilo tienes derecho a saber, Kenshin…-, el apuesto hombre se quedo viendo fijamente al joven pelirrojo mientras tomaba aire - Tú no fuiste mi único pupilo...-

-¡Por dios, venimos desde tan lejos a oírlo bromear, no juegue!- Sanosuke se cruzo de brazos perturbado.

-No estoy bromeando- el tono en la voz del maestro no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Pero… entonces…- Kaoru miró nerviosamente de un lado a otro, era solo su imaginación o sobre ellos había caído un pesado y tenso silencio.

-Ese alumno, el muchacho de quien habla…- Kenshin no pudo seguir, por alguna extraña razón se sentía turbado y celoso, como si el hecho de que alguien hubiera gozado de las enseñanzas de su maestro fuera una ofensa para él.

-Una chiquilla…- todos lo miraron con gotas en los rostros, él por su parte se levantó y miró nostálgicamente hacía afuera.

-Fue un año antes de tu encuentro con Shishio, estaba yo sentado aquí mismo justamente mirando los árboles mecerse, con una buena botella de sake claro- A todos les volvió a salir una gran gota.

-Bueno el caso es que de pronto sentí la presencia de alguien y me voltee a ver quien era, me encontré con una jovencita de largo cabello negro y con ropas bastante gastadas, muy hermosa por cierto-. Kenshin se sonrojó sin desearlo, su maestro era un atrevido sinvergüenza y al parecer nunca cambiaría.

-La chiquilla me dijo que la entrenara y yo le dije que no, se paro enfrente de mi y me dijo "no me iré de aquí hasta que lo haga y créame puedo ser una verdadera molestia" , entonces yo le dije "Mira muchacha puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana yo no entreno mujeres y menos chiquillas"- al hablar el maestro le ponía entonación y énfasis a las palabras y Misao se dijo con los ojos entrecerrados que bien podría haber sido un actor de teatro en vez de un experto en espadas.

-¿Y luego que paso maestro?- Kenshin quien no se aguantaba la curiosidad tentado estuvo de sacudir a Hiko para que continuara la historia.

- Pues que esperabas estupido pupilo, si te dije al principio que no fuiste mi único alumno fue porque finalmente entrene a esa chiquilla, era muy persistente y lo tuve que hacer, o hacía eso o la mataba y era muy bonita para matarla, aparte era una buena chica, solo buscaba proteger a su gente aunque bueno, eso ya no importa-

-¿Por qué ya no importa?- Yahiko ladeó la cabeza.

-Bueno porque buscando proteger termino perjudicando, es lo mismo que paso con este gran inútil, buscando una era de paz provocó un derramamiento de sangre-

-¡Oro!, maestro no tiene que recordármelo- Kenshin se puso una mano tras la nuca, Hiko siempre había sido así de directo desde que lo recordaba.

-Bueno, bueno, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que esa niña hizo con nosotros?- Sanosuke frunció el ceño, no había viajado tanto tiempo en tren para escuchar algo que bien le hubieran podido decir por carta.

-Tranquilízate chiquillo desesperado- Hiko se volteó hacía el guerrero con una mirada amenazante, lo que no soportaba de los amigos de su estupido pupilo es que antes de caminar ya querían correr.

-Maestro, yo también quisiera saber- aunque su pupilo no se quedaba atrás.

-Bien, la cuestión es muy sencilla, como ya les dije entrene a la chiquilla, era buena y aprendió todo lo básico así como algunas técnicas del Hitten-

-¿El principio secreto?- en las pupilas de Kenshin brillaba la mas extraordinaria sorpresa y todos se inclinaron hacía adelante carcomidos por la duda, el maestro por su parte solo atinó a echarse hacía atrás ante la desagradable presencia de cinco rostros expectantes frente a él.

-¡Pero estas loco!- un zape cayó con fuerza en la cabeza de su alumno y el pelirrojo se fue de bruces contra el suelo. -¿Cómo se te ocurre que le voy a enseñar algo tan peligroso a una niña?, además por si no lo recuerdas con una espada normal ese ataque significa la muerte-

-A cierto…- Kenshin sonrió tontamente y todos los demás negaron con sus cabezas.

-Bueno, después de entrenarla la niña se fue, regresó a su aldea y logro vencer fácilmente a un clan de kendokas que atormentaban el lugar causándoles la muerte gracias al estilo Hiten Mitsurugi, el gobierno se entero de esto pero como ese clan era una banda realmente mala decidieron perdonarla si ella accedía a trabajar clandestinamente para ellos, la chiquilla aceptó porque era la única manera de proteger a su gente y así empezó a trabajar para el gobierno-

-¡Vaya!- los ojos de Yahiko se volvieron dos luceros brillantes, le encantaba oír historias de gente fuerte e interesante.

-Todo debía ser absolutamente secreto porque ella era solamente una jovencita, nadie debería saber que el gobierno Meiji la utilizaba para acabar con delincuentes demasiado peligrosos para sus policías- siguió relatando el maestro -Todo fue bien y finalmente la niña pagó su deuda con el gobierno y no volvió a ayudarlos, pero hace unos meses un fantasma del pasado apareció. En una de las tantas misiones que le daba el gobierno la chiquilla liquidó a la mitad del clan Ryoken que era liderado por Káiser un líder ninja de las artes oscuras quien era conocido por su gran maldad y métodos de tortura para conseguir lo que quería-

-¿Ryoken, Káiser?, ¿Qué clase de nombres son esos?- Sanosuke se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que bufaba, pero Misao por su parte palideció.

-¡No digas eso cabeza de pollo!, ¿Acaso no sabes quien es el clan Ryoken?- ante el movimiento negativo de cabeza del joven Misao se dio una palmada en la frente suspirando.

-Es un clan ninja que se niega a desaparecer, es como si no entendieran que ya pasamos a una nueva era, se divierten provocando el caos, son a toda costa enemigos de los Oniwabanshu-

-¿En serio?- Kaoru abrió sus grandes ojos azules, no le gustaba mucho vérselas con ninjas, sus armas eran difíciles de esquivar y de bloquear, eso sin contar que siempre atacaban a traición (con el perdón de Misao).

-Sí, y lo peor es que son sumamente vengativos, aunque últimamente ya no había sabido nada de ellos-

-Pues están aquí de nuevo- el maestro tomó sake como quien no quiere la cosa –Y vienen por ustedes-

-¿Por nosotros?- Kenshin alzó una ceja sin entender, a como él veía las cosas el problema era de la chica que el maestro había entrenado no de sus amigos, a lo mejor quería que le ayudaran pero en ese caso quien pelearía sería él no sus compañeros.

-Sí, verán como dijo antes esta niña- el maestro señaló a Misao con un dedo –Ese clan es bastante vengativo, no se conforma con matar al que ha hecho la ofensa, barre con todos los que tengan algo que ver con ellos, en este caso como ella usa la técnica Hiten Mitsurugi es normal que quieran acabar con el maestro-

-Pero yo no soy su maestro- murmuró Kenshin con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Ya!- Hiko alzó un dedo triunfal –Pero han venido a verme y me dijeron que primero me harían sufrir acabando con lo que yo más quería-

-¿Y que es lo que usted mas quiere maestro?- el joven pelirrojo parpadeó frente al robusto hombre quien soltó un bufido.

-¿Por qué crees que te mande llamar estupido pupilo?-

-¡Entonces yo soy la persona mas importante para usted!- las violetas pupilas del joven centellearon y todos los presentes dieron un paso atrás tragando saliva.

-¡No lo grites!- el maestro lucía furiosamente avergonzado –Y si se te ocurre intentar abrazarme te rompo la cabeza contra el suelo como hay un dios- instantáneamente el alborozo del joven fue sustituido por un aura negra.

-Bueno ¿En que estábamos?-

-En que van a intentar matar a Himura- se apresuró a contestar Misao levantando el dedo pulgar en señal de victoria.

-Señorita Misao no debería hablar así de mi muerte- murmuró Kenshin apesadumbrado pero nadie pareció hacerle caso.

-Sí, pero antes de matarlo van a acabar primero con su gente mas preciada, creo que sus métodos son algo tontos porque de seguir con esa cadenita acabarían exterminando a todo Japón pero…- el maestro se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Kenshin por su parte se quedo pasmado, no podía ser, una vez más intentaban arrebatarle lo que más quería, no podía, él no lo soportaría, ¿porque era castigado una y otra vez?, ¿sería ese su castigo por sus tantos pecados?. Sus ojos violetas se voltearon hacía el piso defraudados de su suerte, un gran sentimiento de tristeza se apoderó de él, pero de pronto una mano se posó sobre su brazo, una sensación muy calida y un sentimiento de comprensión acompañaron la caricia, Kenshin levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Kaoru que le sonreían.

-No te preocupes Kenshin, estaremos bien-.el pelirrojo asintió decidido, quizás no podía cambiar su destino, pero con la ayuda de sus amigos si podía enfrentarlo.

-Y bien maestro ¿Qué me aconseja hacer?- El maestro al oír la pregunta le lanzó una sonrisa triunfal.

-Unirte a la chiquilla, mi estupido pupilo, 2 alumnos de un maestro tan poderoso como yo deben (poniendo su sonrisa de modelo) estar juntos-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-De nuevo a caminar- Yahiko volteó la cabeza con fastidio, estaba bien que el maestro quisiera que sus dos alumnos se encontraran y todo eso pero ¿Por qué no los había dejado descansar ni un instante?, eso era explotación de menores, iba a ir a quejarse con el señor Yamagata en cuanto lo viera.

-Bueno deja de quejarte pequeño- Misao que parecía seguir teniendo pila para rato brincó un matorral y corrió adelantando a los demás.

-Me gustaría decirle que de seguir así se va a cansar pero sería una mentira- murmuró Sanosuke mientras estiraba los brazos –Y bien amigo Kenshin ¿Ya casi llegamos?-

-El maestro dijo que la aldea en donde vivía la chica estaba en las laderas del monte Fuji así que ya estamos cerca-

-Por cierto Kenshin, el maestro nos dijo su nombre ¿Verdad?- Kaoru apresuró un poco mas el paso para oír la respuesta del pelirrojo quien puso un dedo bajo su barbilla cavilando.

-¡A sí!, dijo que se llamaba Tami y que probablemente tenga como dieciséis años-

-Es casi de la edad de la comadreja- comentó Sanosuke rascándose una mejilla.

-Bueno, tener diecisiete años no esta tan mal- exclamó Misao quien iba bajando corriendo por una pendiente –Tú tienes veinte y todavía no te casas-

-¡¿Qué has dicho mocosa?!- una vena furiosa apareció en la frente del luchador provocando las risas de Yahiko, Kenshin y Kaoru.

-Lo que no entendí- Misao por fin se detuvo esperando que los demás la alcanzaran –Es porque se mantiene escondida, digo, supongo que los ninjas ya saben que esta en esa aldea ¿No?-

-Pero tal vez si se mantiene escondida ellos duden, o tal vez no quiere involucrar a mas gente- contestó Kenshin como si leyera sus propios pensamientos y no los de la muchacha que ni siquiera conocía.

-Pero si esta escondida nos va a ser difícil encontrarla- gruñó la joven ninja encogiéndose hombros.

-Además las señas que nos dio el maestro no son muy buenas que digamos- se quejó Yahiko balanceándose de un pie al otro, realmente ya estaba harto de tanto caminar.

-Yo creo que una persona a la que los ojos le cambian de color según sus emociones no ha de ser muy difícil de reconocer- exclamó Kaoru recordando que Hiko les había dado esa peculiar seña de su alumna.

-Debe ser muy gracioso- Yahiko puso un dedo bajo su nariz sonriendo –Imagínense, cuando este enojada los ojos se le han de poner rojos como los de los conejos-

-O dorados como los de cierta persona- Sanosuke se rió por su propia broma y Kenshin se sonrojó avergonzado de que se burlaran de su modo "Battousai".

-¡Miren ya llegamos!- Misao que hacía rato había vuelto a correr adelantándolos señaló triunfante la pintoresca aldea que parecía perderse entre los árboles que rodeaban el monte Fuji.

-¡Por fin!- Kaoru y Yahiko se abrazaron resoplando, un kilómetro más y habrían caído rendidos.

-Bueno, como ya es muy tarde lo mejor será encontrar una posada y mañana la buscamos-

-¡Sí!-

………**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-Mmm- Misao miró la luna mientras se estiraba, habían hallado una posada con precios bastante accesibles, Yahiko y Kaoru se habían tirado a dormir en cuanto llegaron, Sanosuke y Kenshin se habían metido a dar un baño y ella se había quedado en el patio, sentada en una roca admirando el manto nocturno.

-¿Será tan impresionante la chiquilla esa?- Misao sonrió ante sus propias palabras, después de todo ella en cierta forma también era una chiquilla. Le hubiera gustado salir a buscarla pero…

-¿Pero que?- dándose repentinamente cuenta de que nada se lo impedía la joven ninja se puso de pie sonriendo, era cierto, ahí no estaban ni Okina, Ni Okon, ni Shiro, nadie que pudiera regañarla por hacer una escapada nocturna y en cuanto a Himura que era el único que podría poner reparos, ni siquiera se daría cuenta.

-Solo daré una ojeada y volveré pronto- hablando consigo misma la chica echo a correr como si no hubiera corrido ya varias horas seguidas, de hecho estaba tan fresca como una lechuga y pasó brincando por los tejados de las casas sin importarle que alguien la viera.

"Es muy noche para que me distingan, si me ven pensaran que era un animal o algo por el estilo" pensó la joven poniendo nuevos bríos a sus saltos. Pero cuando empezaba a alejarse de las últimas casas algo extraño sucedió.

-¡Me lleva!- había tropezado con una teja y su caída al piso no fue de lo mas elegante, al contrario, rodó como un tambo y se dio de bruces contra el suelo retomando la ancestral costumbre de comer tierra por erros.

-¡Iagh!- la chica sujetó su cuello al tiempo que sacaba la lengua intentando vomitar, que vergüenza para un ninja caer de esa manera, que bueno que nadie la estaba viendo.

-¿Quién eres?- bueno retiraba lo dicho. Casi con desgano Misao levantó la mirada, frente a ella una chica que usaba un pantalón negro ajustado y unos zapatos como los de Sanosuke la veía entre divertida (seguramente por la caída) y recelosa, traía puesto un gi azul bien fajado en el pantalón y su cabello se levantaba en un moño rojo, su cintura estaba adornada por una cinta del mismo color.

-¿Te gusta el azul y el rojo no?- Misao ladeó la cabeza intentando enderezar su cuello y la chica entrecerró los ojos poniéndose en guardia.

-He dicho que quien eres-

-Oye no hay porque…- Misao iba a empezar una charla amable pero en ese momento observó que la joven llevaba dos espadas a la cintura ¿Acaso sería…?.

-Dime quien eres ahora-

-¿Tú eres Tami?- la joven ninja se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error cuando la muchacha frente a ella se lanzó hacía delante dispuesta a atacar, solo tuvo tiempo de lanzar un gruñido y llevar sus manos a sus espaldas para sacar sus kunais, esa si que había sido una mala presentación.

Mientras tanto en la posada Sanosuke había concluido su baño y había notado la ausencia de Misao, el joven casi se puso a buscarla por debajo de las rocas alegando que "la tonta comadreja ya debía de haberse metido en problemas" sin embargo Kenshin intentó calmarlo.

-Misao es un miembro del Oniwabanshu no te preocupes buscar en las sombras es su especialidad, esperemos a que regrese por la mañana-

-Pues aunque sea su especialidad no deja de ser una tonta comadreja- el joven luchador bufó al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, lo que de verdad lo molestaba es que a él también le hubiera gustado buscar a la Tami esa, pero tenía tan pésimo sentido de la orientación (y mas en la noche) que seguramente sus amigos terminarían buscándolo pero a él.

-Vayamos a dormir-

-Supongo que no hay otra opción- ¿Dónde estaría esa ninja tonta?.

MADRUGADA…

Misao no podía creerlo ¿Cuánto tiempo mas aguantaría peleando esa chica?, ¿Cuántas horas llevaban?, ¿Tres, cuatro?, su duelo mas largo antes de ese había durado dos horas y media, se acercaba a pasos agigantados a su límite, eso sin mencionar que hacía ya bastante tiempo las kunais se le habían acabado.

-Oye, espera, de-deja-déjame…- pero la chica parecía no oír, atacaba sistemáticamente y aunque aún no usaba las espadas Misao tenía el presentimiento de que cuando eso pasara su vida vería su fin.

-¡Ponme atención carajo!- su pierna fue dañada con un kunai, su rodilla se torció hacía delante y se mordió los labios para no gemir, estaba cansada, sudada, adolorida, pero sabía que su oponente tampoco estaba en perfectas condiciones. Con un salto hacía atrás recuperó el kunai con el que la habían atacado y espero el momento justo de devolverlo, así se había pasado todo el rato, brincando de un lado a otro recuperando kunais, lanzándolos, hiriendo algunas veces fallando en otras, volviendo a recuperar.

-¡Escúchame, vine con Himura, nos mandó…!- pero nuevamente no pudo terminar la oración, la chica clavó su hombro con un kunai, el dolor recorrió su cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo?- la chica avanzó lentamente, como un animal en espera de su victima y Misao le lanzó una mirada oblicua de sus ojos verde jade.

-Te diré que es lo que quiero- muy bien, ya era suficiente, estaba harta de atacar sin intención de herir, de escapar de la muerte por los pelos, esa tal Tami estaba jugueteando con ella y ya estaba demasiado cansada para redimir su conducta y pelear con todo.

Alzó la mano, arrancó con tal violencia el kunai de su hombro que Tami retrocedió impactada, luego se lanzó hacía delante, su puño desnudo de armas viajó con la velocidad de un relámpago al rostro de su contrincante, muy tarde la joven de pantalón negro vio que no podría escapar del ataque.

El puño hizo contacto con su cara al tiempo que el sablazo de la espada se impactaba con el costado de Misao, ambas salieron volando por los aires y cayeron rendidas en el piso, Misao sintiendo que no podía respirar y la chica aún demasiado conmocionada por el hecho de que una simple ninja sin muchas cualidades hubiera podido golpear su rostro.

-¿Qué, que fue eso?- Misao se levantó a duras penas, sentía que no podía respirar pero no veía rastro de sangre por ningún lado.

-Yo… yo uso dos espadas, el dragón rojo y el dragón azul, el azul no tiene filo- la chica se levantó lentamente quitándose con el dorso de la mano la sangre que había escapado de su boca.

-¡Pero yo pensé que usabas el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi!-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- nuevamente la chica pareció tensarse y Misao se golpeó mentalmente por decir siempre justo lo que no debía.

-¡Espera alto al fuego!- la ninja puso ambas manos frente a si intentando poner distancia –Nos mando el maestro Hiko, es lo que he estado intentando decirte-

-¿Hiko, Seijuro Hiko?- la chica parpadeó y sus ojos tomaron una tonalidad verde.

-Sí, él también es maestro de Himura, yo vengo con Himura-

-Ahh…- la joven puso una mano tras su nuca –Lo siento, debiste haberlo dicho antes-

-¡Como que debí haberlo dicho antes!- la cabeza de Misao creció al doble de su tamaño y la chica poseedora de las dos espadas se hizo hacía atrás sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Bueno, lo siento-

-¡Eso no basta!- la chica iba a seguir con su repertorio de quejas pero un agudo dolor en el hombro la hizo doblarse.

-¡Oh!, había olvidado eso- Tami se acercó a Misao y la hizo pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros –Lamento haberte lastimado, en estos días es difícil confiar en la demás gente-

-No hay cuidado- la joven ninja volvió a ahogar una exclamación de dolor y cojeando empezó a seguir a la chica.

-Eres una buena ninja-

-Hablando de eso ¿Por qué usabas kunais en lugar de las espadas?-

-Si peleas con ninjas algo de ellos se te pega, además- su rostro se ensombreció –Los ninjas de Káiser buscan a una chica que pelee con espadas, intentó pasar desapercibida-

-Pues no lo logras con esas dos cosas al cinto- aclaró Misao señalando las dos hermosas empuñaduras con dragones que la chica llevaba a la cintura.

-Bueno, quizás tengas razón pero también es cierto que ellos buscan a alguien que utilice la técnica Hiten y yo ya no la uso-

-¿Entonces?- Misao parpadeó confundida y la chica le sonrió de vuelta.

-Estas dos espadas son llamadas dragones, el rojo tiene un filo endemoniado, el azul…-

-Con el que me pegaste- gruñó la ninja.

-Sí ese, bueno ese no tiene nada de filo por ningún lado, juntas esas dos espadas hacen un estilo de combate llamado Ni-dra o doble dragón, ahora es lo que uso-

-¿Y con eso dejaran de perseguirte?-

-Lo dudo- la chica dejo escapar un suspiro mientras seguía jalando a Misao –Pero es mas fácil que intentar seguir con el Hiten Mitsurugi, esa si que es una técnica difícil-

-Ni que lo digas-

-Te curare en mi casa y luego intentaremos buscar a tus amigos ¿Bien?- la chica asintió con la cabeza.

-El maestro me dijo que vendrían, lamento mucho haberlos metido en esto-

-¡No hay problema!- Misao alzó dos dedos haciendo la señal de la victoria –Después de todo en vez del Kenshin-gumi deberían llamarnos "busca problemas-gumi"-

-Ahh…- una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de la joven espadachín, no entendía muy bien eso del Kenshin-gumi pero mejor sería no preguntarle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sanosuke y Kenshin se despertaron antes que el resto y notaron con creciente preocupación que Misao aún no regresaba a la posada.

-¡Esa comadreja tonta!, Kenshin, déjame ir a buscarla, seguro ya se metió en problemas-

-Mejor la busco yo y tú esperas a que se despierte la señorita Kaoru ¿si?- Kenshin cerró los ojos sonriendo de medio lado, perfectamente bien conocía el sentido de la orientación de su compañero.

-Bueno… ¡Pero no te tardes!-

-Seguro- y esas habían sido las ultimas palabras que había cruzado con el pelirrojo, antes de correr a la habitación de sus amigos y despertarlos con sendos almohadazos en la cara.

-¡Sanosuke cabeza de chorlito!, ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?- Kaoru montó en cólera, no era de caballeros despertar a las damas de esa forma tan brutal.

-Si cabeza de pollo déjame dormir- Yahiko se removió entre las sabanas, no quería levantarse, estaba aún muy cansado por la caminata del día anterior.

-¡No entienden, lo que sucede es…!-

-Señora Nabiki , los ninjas de Káiser…¡Están a la entrada de la aldea!. ¡Van a atacarnos!, y son… demasiados.-

-¿He?- Sanosuke ladeó la cabeza, no, lo que él iba a decir es que la comadreja estaba desaparecida.

-¡¿Ninjas?!- Yahiko se puso en pie de un salto.

-¡Vamos debemos ayudar!- Kaoru ya había cogido su shinai y corría en dirección a donde había oído que llegaban los ninjas.

-Pero… esperen…- Sanosuke sin saber que hacer apretó los puños, bueno, la búsqueda de la comadreja tendría que esperar, dándose la vuelta corrió tras sus amigos.

……**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Kenshin había seguido un rastro de sangre y pelea a las afueras de la aldea y siguiendo con mucho cuidado las pistas había llegado a una enorme casa que increíblemente (dado su enorme tamaño) estaba bien oculta entre los árboles y a la cual solo se podía llegar por un sendero.

Temiendo por la seguridad de Misao el joven corrió rápidamente hacía el lugar pero antes de que pudiera tocar a la puerta…

-¡Himura!- Misao se lanzó en un abrazo quebranta-huesos hacía su amigo y lo tumbó al suelo sonriéndole feliz -¿Adivina que?, ¡Encontré a Tami!-

-Señorita Misao, esta herida- el joven señaló su hombro vendado y aún sangriento a lo que la chica hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

-No te fijes en pequeñeces-

-Usted debe ser Himura- una chica de piel morena y largo cabello negro le sonrió divertida al hombre que seguía tirado en el piso.

-¿Señorita Tami?-

-Lamento que se hayan visto enredados en esto- la joven ayudó a Kenshin a incorporarse –No era mi intención-

-No se preocupe- Kenshin asintió al tiempo que en su mente se decía que para ser una estudiante de Hiko la chica se veía aún muy joven.

-Himura ¿Dónde están los demás?-

-A sí ellos…- el pelirrojo puso ambas manos tras su nuca –Creo que…- pero no pudo continuar, corriendo a todo lo que daban sus ya viejas piernas una mujer se acercaba a la entrada principal.

-¿Un enemigo?- preguntó Misao frunciendo el ceño.

-No- Tami dio un paso adelante -¡¿Qué pasa señora Nabiki?!-

-¡Tami hija, los ninjas, en la aldea, los ninjas!-

La joven se quedo helada por un momento y después sin acto previo se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr a la aldea, Misao y Kenshin siguiendo su pensamiento también echaron a correr, si los ninjas estaban en la aldea, si ya habían llegado… los puños del joven pelirrojo se apretaron con tanta fuerza que casi se sacó sangre.

La cruel verdad se presentó ante sus ojos cuando llegaron y vieron una gran cantidad de casas destruidas y muchas personas tiradas en el suelo gimiendo de dolor.

-¡Demonios, no!- la joven de pantalón negro hecho a correr hacía las ruinas de las que anteriormente habían sido las casas de su aldea.

Misao y Kenshin por su parte empezaron a buscar rápidamente a sus amigos, si habían sucedido problemas era seguro que esos tres estarían en medio del caos, pero pese a sus esfuerzos no los encontraban por ninguna parte, Kenshin empezó a desesperarse ¿Por qué no aparecían?, estaba a punto de echar una ojeada a la posada cuando Misao lo llamó apurada.

-¡Himura, Himura por acá mira!-

Kenshin llegó corriendo y vio que debajo de un techo derrumbado se encontraba una persona, con la ayuda de Misao levantó los escombros y se dio cuenta con sorpresa que se trataba de Sanosuke quien llevaba en brazos el cuerpo desmayado de Yahiko.

Al ver el estado del guerrero Misao tomó a Yahiko en brazos como pudo y salió corriendo para llevarlo al medico, Kenshin por su parte ayudó a Sanosuke a mantenerse en pie, pero el joven se dobló y se dejo caer con la mirada perdida en la nada.

-No te preocupes Sano, todo estará bien, salvaste a Yahiko, no importa si no los pudiste detener- Kenshin puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo intentando animarlo pero el joven al sentir el contacto desvió la vista y se zafó rápidamente.

-No, no entiendes- el joven apretó los puños con frustración y arañó el suelo con sus manos como si estuviera sumamente enojado consigo mismo, Kenshin podía sentir el dolor y la impotencia emanando de su amigo, nunca lo había visto así, sin saber que hacer volvió a poner su mano sobre su hombro y se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura.

-Sanosuke… mírame, dime que paso- el joven guerrero levanto sus ojos hacia los violetas de Kenshin, la culpa estaba reflejada en ellos.

-Yo, yo…. Deje que se llevaran a Kaoru-

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Hola!, bueno como lo dije al principio esta es una re-edición, todo empezó porque buscando inspiración para seguir con mi fic "De cuando crecí" me puse a leer mis viejos fics, y fue tal el asco y la vergüenza que me causo leer éste que me dije ¡Debo borrarlo inmediatamente!, pero luego recapacite y pensé en las personas que me habían honrado mandándome sus reviews y hasta quienes pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos así que me dije ¡No, esas personas fueron muy amables conmigo, debo regresarles el favor!.

Así que me puse a tachar líneas, a crear diálogos y en fin, a hacer pedazos la versión que tenía. Al final comparando los capítulos resulta que nada tiene que ver con el original mas que la idea (que no acaba de gustarme) pero bueno.

Para el que lleve ya largo tiempo en esto de los fics debe recordar que en un principio esta historia tenía nueve capítulos, bueno, según mis cálculos se recortara solo a seis.

La verdad no espero que me manden reviews, lo único que quería era no avergonzarme de tener esta historia en mi profile je,je. Aún así si alguien se toma el tiempo de dejar un comentario estaré sumamente agradecida. Se cuidan, besos Ciao

_RE-EDICIÓN 18- Julio- 2008- Viernes_


	2. Un rescate, un nuevo aliado

ROMANCE DE DRAGONES

**ROMANCE DE DRAGONES**

**Capitulo 2: Un rescate y un nuevo aliado**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Como había dicho en el capitulo anterior esta es una re-edición. Quiero dedicar este fic a **gabyhiatt, Ayann, Yukiyasha y Sara Lain **estas cuatro personas me apoyaron en mis inicios, gracias a ellas pude salir adelante, espero que esta mejora les agrade.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sanosuke dejo caer la vista nuevamente al suelo, Kenshin se quedo estático su cabeza daba vueltas, Kaoru, Kaoru, ¿Qué le habían hecho?,¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Por qué se la habían llevado?, ¿Intentarían matarla?, sus mas terribles pesadillas desfilaron frente a sus ojos, había sido un error pensar que todo iba a salir bien, que todos iban a estar a salvo si estaban juntos.

Por su parte Tami hacia un recuento de la situación, por increíble que pareciera no había muertos aunque si muchos heridos, ¿que era lo que había venido a buscar Káiser?, hacía tiempo que la había dejado en paz y de repente regresaba y causaba estragos ¿Tendría ese ataque algo que ver con la llegada de la joven ninja que supuestamente venía por ordenes de Hiko Seijuro?, ¿Y si era una trampa?.

-¡Tami!, ¿Estas bien?- un chico llegó a todo correr al lado de la muchacha jadeando.

-He… si, estoy bien- la chica lo observó sonriendo nerviosamente ¿Por qué siempre olvidaba el nombre de las personas que la rodeaban?.

-O sí, venía a decirte que a pesar de que no hay muertos si hay rehenes-

-¿Rehenes?-

-Una muchacha-

-¿Que quieres decir?, ¿Quién era esa muchacha?, ¿Por qué se la llevaron?- definitivamente cuando se ponía nerviosa su cantidad de preguntas aumentaba considerablemente, el chico tragó saliva retrocediendo.

-Bueno ella no era de aquí, pero ayudo en el combate, Káiser dijo que era muy hermosa y se la llevaría para hacerla su esposa, no sin antes darle un entrenamiento para que fuera digna de él-

-¡Al diablo con Káiser y sus tonterías!- Tami pegó al suelo con el pie haciendo una mueca, ese ninja idiota, siempre haciendo cosas retorcidas.

-Tami, esa muchacha, si no la rescatamos…- el chico frente a ella lucía avergonzado.

-Ya sé que va a pasar si no la rescatamos pero justo ahora no tengo ni tiempo ni refuerzos para intentar una cosa así, además…-

-¿Qué le va a pasar a Kaoru si no la rescatamos?- la joven giró la vista, renqueando dificultosamente hacía ella se acercaba un luchador, alto, de cabello castaño y que obviamente no era de la aldea.

-¿Quién eres tú?- la chica frunció el ceño, al parecer se había levantado del lado izquierdo del futon.

-Sanosuke Sagara, ahora dime ¿Qué va a pasar con Kaoru si no la rescatamos?-

-Tu nombre no me dice nada- la chica lo miró gravemente –Dime que haces aquí-

-¡Eso que importa!, Kaoru esta en problemas, ¿Qué le va a pasar?-

-¿Kaoru es la chica que secuestraron verdad?- Tami miró al joven con algo de pena -¿Es tu novia?-

-¿Novia?- Sanosuke a pesar de la seriedad del momento tragó saliva asustado -¡Ni dios lo mande!-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es mi amiga, la mejor que tengo-

-¿Qué haces en la aldea?-

-Vine con Kenshin, el maestro Hiko nos envió ¿Eso que importa?- la joven poseedora de los dragones se paso una mano sudorosa por la barbilla ¿Podía creerles?, el muchacho parecía genuinamente preocupado por su amiga ¿Le estaría mintiendo?.

-Mira, ¿Conoces a Káiser?-

-La comadreja dijo que era un ninja peligroso-

-¿Comadreja?- Tami pasó saliva sorprendida ¿Una comadreja que hablaba?.

-Se refiere a la señorita Misao- Kenshin que venía llegando intentó sonreír sin conseguirlo.

-Bueno, en ese caso Misao tenía razón, verán el entrenamiento consiste en volver a las personas malvadas obligándolas a matar gente para salvar su propia vida-

-¡¿Qué?!- Sanosuke abrió la boca a extremos increíbles –Eso es imposible, la técnica de Jou-chan le impide matar, ella no hará eso, bajo ningún motivo-

-Te aseguro que lo hará, todos lo hacemos- la joven espadachín se encogió de hombros –Cuando se trata de salvar la vida algunas reglas morales desaparecen-

-¡Lo dices como si tuvieras mucha experiencia!- gruñó Sanosuke alterado a pesar de las suplicas del pelirrojo.

-Bueno…- la joven miró al horizonte y su rostro adquirió un aire frío –Eso es porque yo viví ese "entrenamiento" en carne propia, a tú amiga no le va a ir muy bien que digamos-

-¡Como que no le va a ir muy bien!, ¡Debemos salvarla!-

-Lo siento, justo en estos instantes la aldea esta falta de protección, no puedo dejarla-

-¡Entonces dinos a donde ir!-

-Se perderían, además estas herido-

-Señorita…- Kenshin habló, su voz decidida pero suave –la señorita Kaoru es una persona muy importante para mi, yo debo rescatarla-

-Ah… entonces es tu novia- sorpresivamente el pelirrojo no se ruborizo.

-Yo no puedo permitir que algo malo le pase-

-Veamos, haremos esto- la joven se paso nuevamente una mano por la cara ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? –Dentro de tres días la aldea será lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse sola, yo los acompañare a rescatar a su compañera, pero ustedes dejan a Misao aquí-

-¿A la comadreja?-

-Sí, es buena, no quisiera dejar mi aldea desprotegida-

-Estoy seguro que la señorita Misao estará de acuerdo-

-Bien- la joven se dio la vuelta dejándolos a ambos parados en medio de la destrucción, aun tenía sus dudas pero… los ojos violetas de ese hombre parecían ser buenos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tres días… tres días pasaban rápidos, tan veloces que a penas fueron suficientes para que Sanosuke medio se recuperara y Yahiko recobrara la conciencia y antes de que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta Kenshin, Sano y Tami ya se encontraban frente a la fortaleza del clan Ryoken, los rayos de la luna iluminaban tenuemente su camino.

-¿Aquí esta Kaoru?- Sanosuke apuntó al edificio al tiempo que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su rostro, el lugar estaba custodiado por muchos centinelas que observaban desde las torres, era una construcción bastante protegida y difícilmente podrían atravesarla con la luz del día sin causar un gran alboroto, gracias a dios era de noche.

-Escuchen- Tami tomó aire y luego apuntó a una ventana –Ese lugar no tiene guardias por afuera pero ya adentro nos vamos a ver en muchos problemas si nos descubren de buenas a primeras-

-Tenemos que ser silenciosos entonces- Kenshin de verdad empezaba a arrepentirse de haber dejado a Misao y en cambio arrastrar consigo a una persona tan escandalosa como lo era Sanosuke.

-Sí- la jovencita puso un dedo sobre sus labios imponiendo silencio –Pero el castillo tiene tres divisiones, la vez que estuve aquí me tuvieron todo el tiempo en la parte superior, creo que Kaoru estará ahí, abajo hay bodegas y en la parte media es donde hay mas guardias-

-Bien- Kenshin tomó la palabra –Entonces Sanosuke y yo nos encargaremos de la pelea y usted vaya a liberar a Kaoru-

-Esto…- la chica jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos –Creo… me parece que no conozco a la Kaoru esa-

-¡Tiene razón!- el pelirrojo empezó a reír tontamente y Sanosuke entrecerró los ojos.

-Yo voy por ella, después de todo se lo debo por dejar que se la llevaran-

-Bien-

-¿Listos?-

-¡Vamos!- la intromisión al castillo no fue la gran cosa, pero como la chica lo había predicho en cuanto llegaron al piso medio los guardias empezaron a surgir de los pasillos como cucarachas.

-Me lleva- gruñó el joven guerrero cuando tuvo que dejar la emoción de la pelea para subir al piso siguiente, se suponía que habían hecho esa travesía para rescatar a Kaoru y su misión principal en esos momentos era encontrarla ¿Pero donde estaría?, no esta de más recordar que el joven tenía un sentido de la orientación pésimo.

¿Como iba a encontrar a la joven kendoka en ese laberinto de puertas?, todo estaba muy oscuro, el joven avanzaba intentando adivinar donde estaría Kaoru, Tami le había dicho que el entrenamiento de Káiser era inhumano y que cambiaba por completo a las personas.

Ante el repentino pensamiento el joven frunció el ceño, si eso era cierto debía rescatar a Kaoru cuanto antes, de pronto oyó un ruido, unos gemidos lejanos, echó a correr, el sonido lo guió hasta una gran puerta de acero, intento abrirla pero estaba cerrada.

Pego el oído a la puerta y pudo escuchar claramente un quejido de muerte y un fuerte crujido de huesos, sea quien sea el que estaba ahí adentro le acababa de quebrar el cuello a otra persona, sin poder soportar más tiempo el joven aplicó su Futae No Kiwami y la puerta se vino abajo con gran estrépito.

El joven guerrero se introdujo cautelosamente a la habitación, estaba tan oscuro que tuvo que esperar un rato a que su vista se acostumbrara a la falta de luz y luego empezó a caminar, algo no estaba bien en ese lugar, de pronto notó con sorpresa que por lo menos cinco hombres estaban tirados inertes en el suelo, sus caras solo reflejaban una cosa, muerte.

Sintió que alguien lo miraba, en un rincón se encontraba una joven, sus manos estaban sujetas con grilletes a la pared y estaba vestida de una forma muy rara, traía un vestido hasta las rodillas con 2 grandes aberturas a los lados, unas medias y unos zapatos negros como los de él, el atuendo estaba muy ajustado y dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Sanosuke se quedo completamente inmóvil por un momento, esa muchacha era realmente hermosa, nunca había visto a otra mujer con semejante figura pero… ¿Acaso era posible que usando solamente sus piernas hubiera logrado quebrarles el cuello a esos hombres?, bueno eso explicaría la falta de sangre ya que en esa condición no podía usar una espada.

El joven luchador decidió ayudarla a liberarse, si esa joven estaba encadenada era porque estaba prisionera y no podía dejar a esa pobre muchacha en esa situación ya después seguiría buscando a Kaoru.

-Espera, no te haré daño- murmuró suavemente el joven mientras se acercaba lentamente a la muchacha, era realmente muy hermosa, aunque bueno debía tener cuidado, aquí la peligrosa parecía ser ella y no él, mientras se acercaba la joven alzó la vista, anteriormente no había podido verle la cara porque llevaba el pelo suelto pero una simple mirada basto para reconocerla.

-…Sanosuke…-.

-¡Kaoru!- corrió hacía ella, levantó su barbilla, inspeccionó sus ojos, su nariz, su boca, su cara, era ella, no había duda -¿Qué haces, que pasa, que…?- podía seguir indefinidamente con sus preguntas pero lo mejor sería liberarla.

-¡Futae No Kiwami!-nuevamente la misma técnica, su mano pagaría las consecuencias, los grilletes cayeron al suelo y la joven hubiese corrido la misma suerte si Sanosuke no la hubiera sujetado en el aire.

-Kaoru tú los…- el joven dejo la frase en el aire, no era momento de agobiarla con algo así pero…

-Yo de verdad no quería…- su voz se escuchaba lejana, como un eco que el viento barría –Pero ellos dijeron… dijeron que me iban…- su voz se extinguió, no tanto porque no quisiera seguir hablando sino porque las fuerzas la habían abandonado, llevaba tres días sin comer, apenas y le habían dado unos cuantos tragos de agua, su conciencia empezaba a perderse.

-Ya estoy aquí- Sanosuke la cargó con delicadeza, ella intentó sonreír pero no lo logró.

-Sano…-

-Duérmete, todo ira bien, el cabeza de pollo va a cuidarte- la broma ni siquiera alcanzó a llegar a sus oídos, sus ojos se cerraron y él la beso con ternura en la frente, debía salir de ahí.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Y ahora?- Kenshin y Tami resoplaban, no es que los guardias del castillo fueran muy fuertes pero eran demasiados.

-El tipo al que desmayaste dijo que esperáramos a Káiser aquí, quizás vaya siendo el momento de arreglar cuentas de una vez por todas-

-Bien pero…- el joven pelirrojo giró su vista una vez mas por los pasillos ¿Sanosuke ya habría encontrado a Kaoru?.

-¡Keeenshin!-

-¿He?- tanto Tami como Kenshin giraron la cabeza, corriendo por los pasillos (y visiblemente perdido) Sanosuke avanzaba hacía ellos con una chica en brazos.

-Sanosuke ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!, ¿Quién es esa muchacha?, ¿Dónde esta Kaoru?, se suponía que tu la ibas a encontrar- el joven pelirrojo estaba realmente irritado porque su amigo no había logrado traer a Kaoru y estaba a punto de seguir con sus quejas cuando sintió que Tami lo tomaba del brazo.

-Mírala bien, ya te dije que el "entrenamiento" cambia a las personas-

El joven espadachín abrió la boca como si no acabara de comprender y volteó a ver a Sanosuke éste simplemente le contestó con un fuerte asentimiento de cabeza, el joven pelirrojo entonces corrió hacia ella, ¿Pero como? eso no era posible , aquella jovencita tan hermosa y vestida de esa forma ¿Acaso era Kaoru?, solo le bastaron unos segundos para cerciorarse, era ella no había duda, Kenshin admiro sus largas pestañas y sus labios gruesos, sus brazos se aferraban a Sanosuke a pesar de estar inconciente, el joven a su vez la abrazaba como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

-Señorita Kaoru, de verdad…- el joven extendió una mano, quería tocarla, sentir que de verdad era ella pero el sonido de pasos acercándose a gran velocidad lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Sanosuke llévate a la señorita Kaoru de aquí, llévala a un lugar seguro-

-No la lleves a la aldea- Tami lo observó apretando los dientes –Seguramente están en una batalla por allá, se lo oí decir a un guardia-

-Bien- el joven guerrero asintió para después darse la vuelta y huir ágilmente por una ventana, ya en el exterior no importaba si se perdía, solo debía alejarse de ese lugar.

-Peleare yo- la joven espadachín abrió los ojos, sus pupilas se reflejaron verdes de sorpresa.

-Pero yo los metí en este lío creo que debo por lo menos pelear contra…-

-Ese hombre ha hecho sufrir a la señorita Kaoru ¡No se lo permitiré!- en la voz del joven pelirrojo había tanta pasión e ira que la chica dio un paso atrás apretando los labios.

-No será tan fácil, mira, he visto tu espada- Kenshin frunció el ceño sin entender -¿Es una espada sin filo verdad?- la joven sacó una de sus espadas mostrándosela –Éste es el dragón azul, tampoco tiene filo, ya he intentado pelear con esta espada contra Káiser, no surte ningún efecto, si no vas con la intención de matarlo no funcionara-

-Entonces iré con esa intención-

-Estas dudando- la chica guardó la espada y a continuación sacó la otra –Éste es el dragón rojo, al contrario que la otra espada tiene filo por los dos lados, un filo endemoniado, un roce de esta espada y adiós a la vida-

-Usted no parece la clase de persona que usa un arma así-

-Procuro no usarla- la joven volvió a guardar la espada con calma –Pero contra Káiser será necesario te lo aseguró, si de verdad quieres derrotarlo sería mejor que descubrieras el filo de tu espada- los ojos de Kenshin tomaron un brillo inusual, matar no era algo que quisiera hacer, mucho menos que disfrutara, pero estaba tan enojado, se sentía tan impotente…

-Vaya, vaya, que chicos tan desesperados-

-Káiser- el gruñido de Tami puso a Kenshin en guardia, a varios metros de ellos un hombre alto y musculoso que vestía completamente de negro se acariciaba la barbilla como si le causara gracia su presencia.

-Tú…- el pelirrojo apretó sus puños -¿Tú le hiciste daño a la señorita Kaoru?-

-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?- el hombre sonrió, sus ojos grises repletos de maldad parecieron sonreír con él –Para que estés mas tranquilo puedo asegurarte que sigue siendo "señorita" por ahora-

-Tú…- la cólera empezó a invadir al joven poseedor de la técnica del Hiten Mitsurugi.

-Kenshin…- Tami tragó saliva, Káiser intentaba provocarlos y vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo pero ¿Por qué?, desde su punto de vista hacer enfurecer a una persona poseedora de los conocimientos del dragón que volaba por los cielos no era ni remotamente una buena opción.

-¡Ven acá Himura, pupilo del gran Hiko!- el ninja de cabello negro sonrió abriendo los pasos –Pelea si es que eres tan hombre-

-Nunca perdonare a alguien que haya lastimado a la señorita Kaoru- el joven pelirrojo sujetó con fuerza la empuñadura de su katana -¡Nunca!-

-¡Kenshin!- pero la velocidad del pelirrojo excedía por mucho a la velocidad del sonido, cuando el grito expiró en los labios de Tami el pelirrojo ya llevaba recorrido medio camino y entonces…

-¡BAM!- La explosión los lanzó hacía atrás, entre llamas y ardor Kenshin sujetó la mano de la chica y trató de huir, los caminos se cerraban y el humo se le metía en los pulmones, ese desgraciado les había tendido una trampa y él había sido tan tonto de caer en ella.

-¡Por acá!- la jovencita corrió, una velocidad que competía con la de Kenshin, era extraño, no era exactamente como si se moviera con la misma técnica del Hiten Mitsurugi.

-¡Salta!- la caída al suelo entre ramas, piedras y espinas no fue la mas agradable, pero ahora no era el momento de volver e intentar luchar, estaban heridos, lo mejor sería regresar a la aldea.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Buuu- sentado en la cama de una clínica las mejillas de Yahiko eran atacadas por dos chorros de lagrimas que brotaban sin parar de sus ojos como ríos, su cabeza estaba completamente vendada y en sus manos su espada de madera se encontraba partida por la mitad.

-¡A, ni modo!- Misao se llevo ambas manos tras la nuca –Las espadas de madera son fáciles de quebrar no te quejes-

-¡Como que no me queje!- el muchachito dejo de llorar inmediatamente y gruñó mostrando los dientes -¿Cómo se supone que voy a pelear ahora si no tengo un arma?-

-Maa, maa, cálmense ustedes dos por favor- un muchacho de hermosos ojos azul oscuro entró a la habitación sonriendo intentando calmar los ánimos.

-Pero Seta, ¿Acaso tú nunca dejas de sonreír?-

-Ahh…- el joven amplió su sonrisa –Es extraño ser llamado por mi apellido, creo que no me acostumbro-

-Oye Soujiro, ¿Todavía no sabes nada de Kenshin?, ¿No se sabe nada aún de Kaoru?- ahora era Yahiko quien había tomado la palabra.

-¡A sí!- el joven de ojos azules se sentó en la esquina de la cama rascándose el mentón como si recordara algo de pronto –Por eso vine a verlos, la señorita Tami y el señor Himura llegarán al anochecer, yo creo que lo mejor será esperarlos aquí, apuesto a que vienen heridos-

-¿Cómo saben que ya vienen?- Misao levantó una ceja extrañada.

–Ah, porque tenemos un sistema de palomas mensajeras, el señor Sagara y la señorita Kamiya llegaran mañana por la mañana- el antiguo juppon levantó un dedo –Ya mandaron a alguien que los conduzca hasta acá-

-Que bueno, el cabeza de pollo no sabe donde queda el norte y donde el sur- Yahiko negó con la cabeza como si su amigo fuera un caso perdido (de hecho lo era).

-Por cierto…- Misao hizo una mueca y luego observó fijamente al joven espadachín con los ojos entrecerrados –Ayer no dije nada porque llegaste a ayudarnos cuando mas lo necesitábamos pero… mas o menos ¿Por qué ayudas a esta aldea?-

-Ahh…- una sonrisa nerviosa hizo su aparición –Bueno yo… la verdad es que…-

-¡Soujiro!- los tres chicos en la habitación giraron la cabeza, entrando a todo correr a la habitación llegaba una muchacha de largo cabello negro, con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas, un fondo de rosas y abejitas aparecía a su espalda.

-¡Señorita Tami!- Soujiro se puso de pie emocionado, sus ojos también se llenaron de lagrimas, tras de él apreció un fondo de margaritas y azucenas bañadas por el sol.

-¡Soujiro!-

-¡Señorita Tami!-

-¡Soujiro!-

-¡Señorita Tami!-

-Sou…-

-¡Poc!- las abejitas, las rosas, las azucenas, las margaritas y el sol desaparecieron con el impacto del coscorrón que azotó la pobre cabeza del Tenken.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames "señorita" Tami, somos amigos, se supone que hay confianza-

-¡Si somos amigos solo que me es muy difícil!- el joven de ojos azules retrocedió rápidamente protegiendo aún su cabeza de futuros golpes –Como somos amigos atendí a tu llamado y vine a proteger la aldea ¿No es eso suficiente?-

-¡Ya lo creo que sí!- la joven levantó el pulgar y guiñó un ojo –Por cierto ¿Tuviste muchos problemas?-

-¡No!- el joven de gi azul corrió hasta ponerse en medio de Yahiko y de Misao y los señaló "discretamente" con el dedo –El joven Yahiko y la señorita Makimachi me ayudaron mucho, pero claro era de esperarse de la okashira del Aoiya que nos dio tantos problemas en otra época…-

-¡Oye!- Misao que tenía al joven al alcance de su puño desquitó en él un bondadoso puñetazo.

-¡Ay!, señorita Makimachi es usted muy cruel-

-¡Tú eres el cruel!- pero mientras esos dos peleaban la joven poseedora de los dragones palideció y tragó saliva, Misao no le había dicho que era okashira de un clan ninja, ahora las cosas se complicaban, seguramente irían tras de la joven, se iba a armar una guerra de clanes ¿Por qué todo lo malo le tenía que ocurrir a ella?.

-¡Kenshin!- Yahiko se levantó feliz de su cama y le sonrió a su héroe favorito que venía entrando a la habitación.

-Pero Himura- Misao lo señaló con el dedo entrecerrando los ojos –Estas mas quemado que Shishio-

-Esto…- el pelirrojo volteó el rostro inflando las mejillas –Yo diría que solo estoy un poco tostadito-

-¡Un poco tostadito!, Himura que parece que algo te explotó en la cara-

-Pues algo así- el pelirrojo soltó a reír tontamente.

-Señor Himura, que sorpresa volver a verlo-

-¿Oro?- esa voz no podía confundirla, era la infantil y sincera voz de Seta Soujiro.

-Bueno Kenshin pero no estamos ahora para presentaciones, debes descansar- Tami se cruzo de brazos señalándole con la mirada la cama vecina de la de Yahiko impidiendo así que el pelirrojo y el Tenken cruzaran palabra.

-¡Si Kenshin!- el niño puso ambos puños frente a su pecho con los ojos grandes como los de un cachorrito -¡Estas cosas son fantásticas, son mejores que un futon!-

-¿Oro?-

-Mañana cuando lleguen sus amigos nos iremos a mi casa, si no les molesta- exclamó la joven espadachín pasándose una mano por la frente.

-De acuerdo-

-He… Tami…- la chica se giró encontrándose con su amigo parado a su lado, la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro y hablaba en murmullos.

-Necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Mi ayuda?- la chica enarcó una ceja, frente a ellos los demás no notaban su platica ya que Yahiko contaba con pelos y señas la batalla que habían tenido el día anterior.

-Necesito escribir una carta-

-¿He?-

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Los tibios rayos de sol despertaron a Misao de su calido sueño, se paro bostezando y se acomodo su traje ninja, nunca le gustaba dormir en otra cosa, algo podía suceder en la noche y sería una vergüenza que ella no pudiera ayudar en nada por traer puesta una yukata, no, Misao Makimachi siempre estaba lista. Habían pasado una noche extraña todos hechos bola en la clínica, además (y a menos que estuviera soñando) casi podría jurar que había escuchado a Kenshin murmurando el nombre de Kaoru mientras se retorcía entre las sabanas, y no se retorcía exactamente de miedo.

-¡Muy bien hora de irnos!- Yahiko alzó al cielo un puño y todos lo siguieron entre bostezos y bromas, según sus informes Kaoru y Sanosuke llegarían a la aldea dentro de poco tiempo.

Los muchachos se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol a esperarlos pero ni bien se habían acomodado cuando el ruido de cascos los hicieron pararse, la joven kendoka y el guerrero llegaban cabalgando una montura negra como la noche y tan grande y musculosa que de solo verlo daba vértigo.

-¡Que caballo tan grande!- Yahiko hizo visera con su mano mientras abría la boca de la impresión.

Kenshin estaba por sonreír por el alborozo del niño cuando notó algo que provocó que la sonrisa muriera en las comisuras de sus labios, Kaoru venía recargada en Sanosuke, aún llevaba la ropa que usara en la fortaleza pero en su rostro ya no se veía que tuviera miedo ni vergüenza, ni nada, simplemente parecía que le resultaba cómodo ir junto al guerrero.

La gente que los veía pasar se sorprendía no solo de la belleza de Kaoru sino también a todas las jóvenes les parecía encantador el apuesto guerrero con la palabra malo escrito en su espalda.

-Lastima que ellos 2 sean pareja, pero se ven tan bien juntos, hacen una hermosa unión-

-¿Si verdad?- los rumores ya corrían y ellos apenas iban llegando, los colores se le subieron a Sanosuke al rostro, Kaoru lo quedo mirando con sus grandes ojos azules que parpadearon por un momento, una chispita maliciosa pareció brillar en ellos y pasándole un dedo por el rostro suavemente le dijo algo que nadie alcanzo a oír pero que provocó que las mejillas de Sanosuke parecieran incendiarse.

Kenshin veía todo esto entre confundido y alterado ¿Qué estaba pasando entre sus dos amigos?, más específicamente ¿Qué pasaba con Kaoru?, de pronto Misao salió corriendo a su encuentro, Kaoru al verla volvió a su estado habitual y bajándose rápidamente del caballo con un grito, le dio un fuerte abrazo, Yahiko también fue recibido de la misma forma y al llegarle el turno a Kenshin, bueno… Kaoru solo le dijo:

-Kenshin- con una gran sonrisa y le dio un abrazo como a los demás, el pelirrojo por un momento se sintió ofendido es decir, había ido a rescatarla, se había quemado, se había jugado el pellejo y… bueno por lo general Kaoru era mas efusiva, quizás algunas lagrimas, un "gracias por ir a rescatarme Kenshin" incluso un abrazo mas apretado, pero no, había sido un abrazo mas o menos normal, aunque tampoco era como para que lo tomara de ese modo ¿Verdad?.

-Bueno, supongo que todos tenemos dudas y eso- la joven poseedora de los dragones se rascó una oreja –Vayamos a mi casa y ya ahí platicamos tranquilamente-

-¡De acuerdo!- la exclamación general por poco y la dejó sorda, la próxima vez que les preguntara una cosa así cuando estuvieran todos debía recordar taparse primero las orejas.

……

…

**..**

**.**

-¡Que lejos!- Yahiko bufó cuando por fin pudo dejarse caer en el confortable piso de madera que hacía la función de pórtico a la entrada de la gran casa.

-Lo siento Yahiko- Tami tomó aire y luego lo dejo escapar sentándose a su lado –Pero así les será mas difícil matarme-

-Que flojera tener asesinos tras de ti todo el tiempo- Sanosuke gruñó para casi al mismo tiempo dejar escapar un bostezo, después de todo ese largo viaje en caballo sentía que las piernas y en especial cierta parte de su anatomía ya no daban para mas. Kenshin volteó a ver a su amigo de reojo, Sanosuke era su amigo, no, su mejor amigo, siempre había confiado en él pero ahora… bueno sabía que era tonto, que no tenía porque tener esos pensamientos pero… empezaba a sentirse molesto de verlo. ¡Esperen!, el joven sacudió violentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, los mechones pelirrojos volando de un lado a otro ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?, Sanosuke era su amigo y punto, no debía estar celoso de él, porque, bueno, aunque en el camino a la casa de Tami él y Kaoru se habían agarrado de la mano era obvio que lo hacían para mantener el equilibrio, hasta Yahiko se había apoyado en él para subir la colina, era…

-Kenshin ¿Te sientes bien?- seis pares de ojos lo observan con curiosidad.

-¡¿Oro?!, no, no, solo pensaba, sí, estaba pensando en como se conocieron ustedes dos, eso- uff, se había salvado por poco.

-Ah, eso- Tami sonrió y giro su vista hacía Soujiro –Fue cuando Káiser estaba mas enojado por lo de su clan, personalmente no creo que haya sido gran cosa pero él estaba furioso, me tendió una trampa y me encerró en un calabozo, pensaba que podría manejar mi mente de tal forma que al final terminara trabajando para él, con ese motivo el entrenamiento consistía en que lucharía día y noche con los guerreros que él mandara al calabozo en el que me tenía, si yo me descuidaba o me dormía moriría sin duda, así pasaron 2 semanas, entonces un día llego un muchacho muy extraño al calabozo- Tami volteó a ver a Soujiro quien se rió cerrando los ojos.

-¡Oye yo no soy extraño!-la chica volvió sonreír y continuó.

-Yo estaba tan cansada que ya no podía seguir en pie así que le dije "Ya no puedo mas esta bien mátame", sin embargo el muchacho me dijo que no tenía intención de matarme que Káiser lo había capturado y obligado a lastimarme pero que él no quería hacerlo, así que juntos logramos escapar, y eso es todo, nos volvimos amigos-

-¿Ese loco logró capturar a Seta Soujiro?- Sanosuke abrió los ojos grandes como platos, ¡Pero si Soujiro incluso había podido igualar el nivel de Kenshin!.

-Ahh… eso…- el joven de ojos azules jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos –Es que cuando ceno mucho en la noche tengo el sueño algo pesado y…-

-¡Te agarraron dormido!- la exclamación general provocó que el Tenken saliera despedido por los aires con unas gotitas de sudor adornando su frente.

-Bueno…- la joven espadachín alzó un dedo -a mi me gustaría que se quedaran aquí y entrenaran para poder vencer al clan Ryoken, este lugar es más seguro que la aldea y debemos volvernos más fuertes por la amenaza que ahora esta sobre nosotros-

-¿Cuál amenaza?- Sanosuke aun no sabía nada de la batalla en la aldea al igual que Kaoru.

-Cuando los que quedaban del clan Ryoken se fueron huyendo de aquí dijeron que volverían para matar a la okashira y torturar a Soujiro, de Yahiko no dijeron nada- explicó la chica asintiendo repetidas veces con la cabeza, el niño por su parte se puso verde ¡Nunca lo tomaban en cuenta, ni siquiera para matarlo!.

-Además Káiser volverá por Kaoru y a ti y a mi- la chica se dirigió a Kenshin -Ya nos odiaba desde antes así que mejor siguen mi consejo ¿si?- Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y la joven sonrió feliz.

-Bien por hoy podemos descansar, les mostrare sus cuartos-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misao estaba tirada en el piso de su cuarto, le había tocado compartirlo con el cabeza de gallo de Sanosuke porque Tami les había explicado que era peligroso dormir solo y que entre ellos dos se protegerían, gracias a dios Sanosuke se había ido a platicar con Kenshin y ahora ella estaba sola, su larga trenza descansaba a su lado, ese lugar rodeado de naturaleza exhalaba mucha paz, la joven ninja se imaginó que al señor Aoshi le gustaría ese sitio tan silencioso pero al instante se mordió el labio, ¡demonios!, ¿Porque había recordado al señor Aoshi?, ella debía olvidarlo, se propuso olvidarlo, desde aquel fatídico día, pero… era tan difícil.

Cerró los ojos un largo rato y luego los abrió y poso la mirada en el techo, realmente era difícil.

En ese mismo instante a un día de camino del lugar en donde Misao estaba tendida en el piso, Aoshi estrujaba el papel que tenía en las manos y luego volvía a leerlo.

Sr. Aoshi Shinomori

Mi nombre es Tami y se que no me conoce pero mi amigo Seta Soujiro (a quien de seguro debe recordar del juppon gatana) me ha dicho que le escriba porque puede que usted este preocupado por una muchacha llamada Makimachi Misao okashira de los Oniwabanshu, bueno la verdad es que mis noticias no son muy alentadoras, ya que el clan Ryoken busca matarla por ayudarme a mi y a Himura en una venganza, si le interesa nos encontramos en la aldea del monte Fuji.

Se que estas no son buenas noticias pero es la verdad.

Se despide de usted Tami.

Pd: Seta Soujiro le manda sus mas sinceros y entusiastas saludos

Aoshi entrecerró sus fríos ojos azules, hace 3 meses que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba Misao y de repente le llegaba una nota que le decía donde estaba, con quien y que podía morir.

Se pregunto una vez mas porque Misao no le había dicho nada de su partida, ¿Porque no había tenido la confianza de decirle algo?, cualquiera podría decir que Aoshi era un cubo de hielo, pero a la chica eso nunca le había importado, ella siempre intentaba hacerlo reír, hacerlo sentir bien, a ella no le importaba que él no le contestara, seguía llevándole su té día tras día, desde que ella se había ido nadie recordaba hacerlo.

Aoshi cerró los ojos y recordó el último día que había sabido algo de ella.

**FLASHBACK**

Aoshi estaba en su clásica posición de flor de loto meditando cuando oyó los pasos de Misao acercándose, seguramente venía a desconcentrarlo con alguna tontería, el joven ninja intentó concentrarse mas y no hacerle caso, los pasos de la chica se detuvieron ante él, parecía dudar.

-…Señor Aoshi…-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Misao?- había contestado de mal modo esperando que ella desistiera y se fuera.

-Bueno… yo….señor Aoshi ¿Podría usted entrenarme?- le había costado un gran esfuerzo a la joven poder decir esas palabras.

-No-

-Pero…-

-¡Vete Misao!-

Aoshi sintió como Misao salía precipitadamente del templo, esa chiquilla mimada ¿Cuándo entendería? respirando hondamente el joven volvió a su meditación, ni siquiera había abierto los ojos para verla no era necesario.

3 días después Aoshi se extraño de no ver a Misao por ninguna parte así que le fue a preguntar a Okina donde se encontraba, el viejo se dio la vuelta distraídamente.

-Ah , esa muchacha solo fue a tomar un poco de aire pronto volverá- Al escuchar la escueta respuesta Aoshi ya no pregunto nada pero cuando paso una semana y media sin que Misao volviera se metió sin miramientos a su cuarto.

Lo primero que llamo su atención fue un hermoso kimono hecho pedazos en una esquina, "Que raro" pensó "Misao no usa kimonos", en ese momento reparó en que las cosas de la joven ninja no estaban, todo se encontraba muy ordenado y sus ropas y sus armas habían desaparecido, no se necesitaba ser genio para entender que la muchacha se había ido y no precisamente a tomar un poco de aire.

El antiguo okashira entonces fue nuevamente con Okina, ahora si tenía que decirle todo lo que sabía, el anciano soltó un gran suspiro.

-Se fue a vagar nuevamente muchacho, dijo que no volvería hasta que se volviera una digna okashira del grupo Oniwabanshu y que entrenaría con quien fuera para lograr su propósito, pero no te preocupes ella dijo que volvería antes de 3 años y que si no lograba ser tan fuerte como esperaba le dejaría el lugar a otra persona-

Aoshi escucho todo en silencio y se retiró al templo, así que Misao se había ido, intentó definir que era lo que sentía, pero la verdad es que no sentía nada, estaba hueco, mas hueco que cuando ella estaba a su lado, quizás, quizás si la extrañaba,

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Aoshi abrió los ojos, ahora él ya sabía donde estaba Misao, debería traerla de vuelta y decirle que aquello era una locura ¿Con quien podría entrenar para volverse más fuerte?, eso era absurdo, además estaba en peligro de muerte ¡Esa chiquilla era una inconciente!.

Además él era su tutor, quien estaba a cargo de ella, debería protegerla, ese era su deber.

Una ráfaga de aire cruzo la habitación sin mayor consecuencia, además, ese lugar estaba muy solo sin su sonrisa diaria acompañada de su té, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, algo en su interior le pedía su regreso.

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bien lo sé, no tienen que decírmelo ¿Muy condensado?, quizás, todo pasa rápido pero recordemos que junte capítulos y que éste no es un fic nuevo, es una historia vieja que intentó desesperadamente arreglar un poco.

Nuevamente quite un montón de partes que a mi gusto eran inservibles o ya de plano exageradas.

Uno de los mayores errores que cometemos los que empezamos a escribir fics es el de crear a un personaje ajeno a la serie y meterlo de cualquier manera a la historia, como si esa fuera una manera de sentirnos también parte de nuestra creación.

En mi caso ese personaje fue Tami, sinceramente en la primer versión la dotaba de todos los poderes habidos y por haber en el mundo (je, tampoco) en esta ocasión quite las escenas de batallas, que a mi gusto le robaban el protagonismo a los demás, ahora me parece que se ve algo gris comparada con la anterior versión pero me gusta mas así.

Como estoy recortando tantas cosas me desespero pensando que dejo cabos sueltos, si alguien nota alguno no duden en decírmelo.

Bueno, sigo adelante, **De cuando crecí **ya se acabó, **Personalidades **apenas empieza y en cuanto a **Inocente y cruel infancia **quizás vaya siendo el momento de volver a ponerme las pilas, ahh… tengo muchas cosas que hacer pero eso me pasa por ponerme a revisar viejos fics, mejor me voy, cuídense, Ciao

_RE-EDICION 29 DE Julio del 2008 martes_


	3. Entrenamiento y un festival

ROMANCE DE DRAGONES

**ROMANCE DE DRAGONES**

**Capitulo 3: Entrenamiento y un festival**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-¡Adiós Kenshin!, iré a dormir con la latosa comadreja- el joven guerrero se despidió con un adusto movimiento de su mano, como no tenía mucho sueño se había quedado a platicar un rato con el pelirrojo pero éste se estaba portando medio extraño y esquivo ¿Por qué sería?.

Bueno no importaba, ahora tenía que ir a su cuarto y dormir… bueno, Tami había dicho que en realidad dormían dos personas por cuarto para que una durmiera y la otra vigilara, pero Misao bien podría vigilar esa noche en la que él tenía tanto sueño ¿Verdad?.

-¿Comadreja, donde andas?- el joven guerrero gruñó al no obtener respuesta, que torpe había sido al no grabarse el camino a su cuarto.

-¡Comadreja!-

-Sanosuke ¿Podrías callarte?- Yahiko que iba pasando por ahí se paso una mano por el enredado cabello bostezando.

-¡Quien debería callarse e irse a dormir eres tú mocoso del infierno!- saltó el joven retando al mas chico con los puños.

-¡Ja!, seguro estas perdido- el pequeño sonrió satisfecho.

-¡Como si alguien pudiera perderse en un dojo!- respondió con enfado Sanosuke (mucho mas del acostumbrado porque en verdad él estaba perdido).

-Bueno, si te interesa la puerta de tu cuarto es esa- comentó el kendoka como al descuido señalando un shoji mientras se alejaba –Si en la noche te da miedo estar con esa loca el cuarto donde estamos los demás esta al final del pasillo-

-Pues ¡Ja!- soltó el guerrero alzando un puño triunfante –Ninguna comadreja hiperactiva asusta al gran Sanosuke Sagara-

-Si lo que digas- el pequeño volvió a bostezar, se había puesto a recorrer la enorme casa y ahora tenía sueño, lo mejor sería irse a dormir. Sanosuke por su parte entró a su cuarto dejando escapar un suspiro, pero ya dentro del mismo una venita empezó latirle fuertemente en la sien al ver a cierta joven comadreja dormir placidamente y a pierna suelta en un futón.

-¿Así que piensas que me voy a quedar despierto cuidándote?- el joven puso ambas manos en su cintura echando chispas por los ojos pero la chica seguía durmiendo apaciblemente.

-¡A no!, tengo mucho sueño y no me voy a dormir recargado en una pared como el loco de Kenshin- Diciendo esto el joven jaló un futón y lo tendió delante de la puerta, bueno al menos si alguien intentaba entrar él lo sentiría… bueno… "quizás" lo sentiría.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kenshin sujetó la empuñadura de su espada y alzó los ojos al cielo por enésima vez en esa noche, la luna estaba grande e imponente en el cielo pero él no podía pensar en su hermosura ni en el manto nocturno, no, ahora solo pensaba en alguien y ese alguien era Kaoru ¿Por qué había estado tan distante con él?, no, ¿Por qué se comportaba diferente?, no era solo él, la chica parecía estar extraña con todos, apenas y sí había hablado con Misao, casi no había bromeado, no había peleado ni una sola vez con Sanosuke y mucho menos con Yahiko.

El joven pelirrojo frunció el ceño mientras caminaba hacía su habitación, lo que mas lo inquietaba de todo (y de verdad que había cosas que lo inquietaban) es que ella siguiera usando la misma ropa que llevara en la fortaleza ¿Por qué no se la quitaba?, era una ropa muy sugerente, Kaoru siempre había sido una chica conservadora, una niña en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero ahora se veía tan… tan mujer que Kenshin literalmente tenía que apartar la vista de ella para no imaginarse cosas indebidas.

-Soujiro, si te duermes profundamente y dejas que me maten, me convertiré en fantasma y te perseguiré por el resto de tus días- el joven pelirrojo levantó una ceja, esa voz había sido claramente la de Tami.

-No se preocupe señorita Tami, yo la protegeré-

-Te dije, que no me dijeras señorita- siendo consciente de que estaba actuando de manera bastante indiscreta el joven pelirrojo echó un vistazo al cuarto que Soujiro y Tami compartían.

-¿Por qué no quiere que la llame así?- Soujiro sonreía recargado en la pared, al parecer el primer turno de guardia le tocaría a él.

-¿Qué insinúas pervertido?- la muchacha le lanzó una mirada oblicua de sus sorprendentes ojos marrones.

-Nada, nada, nada- contestó rápidamente el muchacho tragando saliva.

-Bien- como por arte de magia los ojos de la chica se volvieron de un azul radiante -¡Buenas noches Soujiro!-

-Buenas noches- el pobre muchacho bufó mientras una sonrisa apagada se dibujaba en su rostro, hacer enojar a su amiga no era nada bueno. Kenshin por su parte siguió su camino hacía su cuarto pensativo, esos dos muchachos se llevaban muy bien pero había algo de esa chica que lo preocupaba.

………**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Una ráfaga de aire frió despertó a Kenshin, el joven se había dormido como siempre con la espalda recargada en la pared y se sentía algo acalambrado, con un bostezo recorrió lentamente la habitación con la mirada y se quedo perplejo cuando se dio cuenta de que Kaoru no estaba, solo Yahiko descansaba tendido en el futón.

Se levantó haciendo el menor ruido posible y empezó a buscarla por todo el dojo pero no la encontró, de pronto escucho algunos sonidos provenientes de la cocina y se dirigió hacia allá pensando que quizás estaba ahí, pero lo que se halló fue a una alegre comadreja que canturreando felizmente preparaba un abundante almuerzo. A Kenshin se le formo una gran gota en la cabeza y sus ojos se hicieron 2 puntitos ¿Cocinando a esa hora cuando ni siquiera había amanecido?. Parpadeando confundido el espadachín estaba por preguntarle a la ninja que hacía tan temprano en medio de sartenes cuando Misao volteo ágilmente hacia él y usando la gran cuchara que traía en la mano como arma se la asestó en los rojos cabellos.

-¡Oh Himura!, solo eras tú- exclamó Misao bajando la cuchara y abriendo graciosamente sus ojos.

-¡Orooo!- contestó un Kenshin con ojos en forma de espiral.

-¿Pero que haces despierto a estas horas?, ¿Acaso tienes insomnio como todos los demás?-

-¿Todos los demás?- repitió el antiguo hittokiri sin comprender.

-Sí, veras, los primeros en despertarse fueron Tami y Soujiro estuvieron por aquí un rato y luego se fueron al bosque a entrenar, después se despertó Sanosuke y finalmente Kaoru y ambos se fueron juntos a buscar a Tami y a Soujiro, yo me quede aquí a cocinar algo, después de todo en esto yo soy la mejor- sentencio Misao guiñándole un ojo, el pelirrojo por su parte hizo un puchero con la boca, se había despertado mas tarde que los demás cuando normalmente la situación se daba al revés, dando media vuelta salió del lugar, la joven lo siguió hasta la puerta.

-Himura ¿Vas a buscarlos?, si los encuentras diles que el almuerzo ya esta listo y que vuelvan ¿si?-

-¡Claro!- le contesto un sonriente joven que minutos después se perdía entre los árboles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Nos hemos perdido- suspiró Kaoru dejándose caer sobre el pasto que crecía abundante a un lado del río.-Sabía que no iba a llegar muy lejos con tu pésima orientación-terminó por decirle a Sanosuke mientras mecía la cabeza sabihonda, el joven por su parte puso una cara de perro rabioso dispuesto a atacar.

-¡Pues a mi me parece que nos hemos perdido los 2!- contestó echando humo por la cabeza.

-Si claro- Kaoru se sentó estirando sus piernas hacia el agua y colocando las 2 manos en el pasto, respiró hondamente dejando caer su cabeza un poco hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. El guerrero la observó detenidamente y luego se sentó a su lado, aun no amanecía y el río tenía una tonalidad plateada, como si de un espejo se tratara.

-He Kaoru…-

-¿Qué pasa?- la chica soltó un suspiro.

-¿Por qué sigues usando esa ropa extraña?- la joven se giró sobresaltada hacía él pero luego lo observó con una sonrisa triste, una de las tantas que Sanosuke había visto en ella últimamente.

-Un kimono no sirve para pelear, estoy indefensa usándolo, con esta ropa me siento mas segura eso es todo-

-Me suena como a que no me estas contando toda la historia- gruñó el joven molesto.

-No, no lo estoy haciendo- la chica volvió la vista al frente.

-¡Pues no deberías!, somos amigos y eso, se supone que confiamos uno en el otro y todas esas tonterías-

-Sanosuke….- la joven volvió a verlo, sus hermosos ojos azules entristecidos.

-¿Que?- pero él no era nada delicado cuando de esos asuntos se trataba.

-Por favor no le digas a nadie lo que paso en ese calabozo-

-¡Vaya tontería!- el muchacho se removió incomodo -¿Crees que Kenshin se va a quedar tan campante sin saber lo que te pasa?, ayer nadie dijo nada porque todo esto nos esta tomando de sorpresa pero estas preocupando a todos con esa nueva actitud tuya-

-¿Nueva actitud?- la chica giró a verse los pies como si estos fueran alguna cosa nueva y muy interesante.

-¡Sí!- el muchacho saltó con ferocidad –Hasta ahora he estado a tu lado porque eres fuerte, eres valiente, no dejas que nada te detenga, pero siempre lo haces con una sonrisa, esa nueva actitud indiferente tuya no te queda-

-Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil- la joven se mordió los labios, quería llorar y gritarle a su amigo cuatro frescas ¿Cómo se sentiría él después de haber matado a alguien?, después de acabar con una vida cuando había jurado bajo el lema de su escuela que jamás haría una cosa así.

-¡Claro que no es fácil!- el joven guerrero la sujetó de un brazo –Pero tienes que reponerte-

-Suéltame, me haces daño- siseó ella observándolo duramente.

-¡A eso me refiero!- el joven apretó con mas fuerza sin ser consciente –La Kaoru de antes habría gimoteado y me habría golpeado y un montón de cosas mas no se hubiera quedado tan campante mirándome fríamente-

-A la Kaoru de antes no le fue muy bien en ese calabozo sabes- la chica intentó zafar su brazo, los ojos de él fijos en los de ella y entonces unas enormes ganas de llorar empezaron a surgir desde su corazón y sus ojos rabiosos lucharon por mantener el dolor a raya pero no fue suficiente.

Sanosuke la soltó, porque el dolor que emanaba de sus ojos no era por el dolor físico que le estaba causando sino por el dolor de aquel que ha pisoteado todos sus ideales, que ha barrido con todos sus sueños y que ahora se encuentra solo y perdido como una hoja que ha barrido el viento y que se arrastra por el suelo sin saber si va a ser pisoteada o si podrá volver a remontar el vuelo.

-No seas tonta- como siempre las palabras duras de su amigo la hicieron revolverse molesta –No estas sola-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-No fue tu culpa, no tenías otra opción, no debes avergonzarte ni recriminarte, solo debes seguir viviendo-

-Seguir viviendo…- sus palabras sonaron huecas.

-Sí, eso- de un fuerte tirón el muchacho la puso de pie –No lo digas como si fuera obvio, digo seguir viviendo pero en serio-

-Creo que solo estas hablando por hablar- Kaoru intentó reír pero la sonrisa murió en sus labios, desde lo del calabozo todas sus sonrisas eran falsas ¿Así se sentía Kenshin cuando se obligaba a sonreír?, ¡Que horror!.

-No estoy hablando por hablar tonta- dándole un potente jalón a su brazo el joven guerrero la abrazó bruscamente mientras seguían caminando –Fue mi culpa que te llevaran porque me descuide, ahora tienes que permitirme ayudarte-

-Aunque no te lo permitiera lo harías- gruñó ella.

-Sí…- en el rostro del joven se dibujó una sonrisa –Todos lo haremos, pero intenta no preocupar de mas a Kenshin, suficientes problemas tiene ahora y bastante se ha de recriminar ya para que encima se sienta culpable por lo que te paso-

-Por eso te pido que no se lo digas a nadie- los labios de la muchacha se apretaron de tal modo que se volvieron una línea delgada y oscura.

-Bueno- el joven se rascó la cabeza y la soltó –No creo que se lo podamos ocultar por mucho tiempo y hablando del rey de Roma…- la joven levantó la cabeza, a lo lejos una figura pelirroja avanzaba hacía ellos lentamente.

……**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Misao servía alegremente el almuerzo Yahiko y Sanosuke engullían todo con una velocidad sorprendente, Kaoru y Soujiro se reían de la escena y Tami suspiraba conciliatoriamente, Kenshin por su parte lucía pensativo, apenas y tocaba su comida a pesar de que lo que había preparado Misao estaba muy bueno.

-Terrible entrenamiento Tami, casi me matas con tu loca espada- comentó Soujiro sonriendo entre bocados provocando que todos dejaran los alimentos por el momento.

-¡Ja!, eso no es nada- contestó la muchacha de la cambiante mirada encogiéndose de hombros –Pero hablando de eso, creo que es hora de repartir los entrenamientos-

-¿Repartir?- Yahiko apretó sus puños ansioso.

-Si, bueno Soujiro es mi compañero de pelea pero hemos decidido que Kaoru nos acompañara en nuestro entrenamiento en la mañana y luego entrenara a Yahiko por las tardes ¿Qué les parece?- la joven poseedora de los dragones le guiñó un ojo al niño y éste se removió incomodo, todo el tiempo había entrenado con Kaoru y quería entrenar con alguien más pero bueno… su maestra andaba rara, no parecía la misma de siempre, tal vez si era buena idea entrenar con ella.

-Bien- el niño habló tan quedito que casi no alcanzaron a oír su respuesta.

-Que raro que el enano no salte- meditó Sanosuke con una enorme bola de arroz en la boca -¡Oye chica!- Tami saltó, no estaban lejos, no tenía porque gritarle.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tengo una técnica ¿Cómo decirlo…?, un poquito peligrosa pues, se trata de hacer volar piedras con mi puño ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda entrenar por aquí?-

-¿Volar piedras?- la joven puso ojos de puntito mientras en su mente la imagen de un Sanosuke aventando piedras al aire mientras sonreía alegremente se iba formando.

-¡Ah!- el joven Seta salió a su auxilio -¿Usted entrena el Futae No Kiwami verdad?, lo vi una vez con el monje Anji, creo que no habrá problemas si entrena en el templo, esta un poco retirado de aquí pero hay una buena cantidad de piedras a su alrededor-

-¿Retirado?- Misao sonrió malévolamente –Seguro se pierde-

-¡¿Qué has dicho comadreja?!-

-Por cierto Misao…- Tami puso una mano bajo su barbilla –Le platique a alguien del duelo que habíamos tenido y me pidió entrenarte, la verdad me sorprendió mucho pero creo que sería buena idea que aceptaras-

-¿A alguien?, ¿Quién es alguien?- la joven ninja ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

-No me lo preguntes- la joven espadachín pasó una mano por su cara, seguro que cuando Misao se enterara no le iba a gustar nada la idea.

-¡Anda dímelo!, ¡Dímelo!- Misao puso ambas manos en los hombros de la chica y comenzó a zarandearla violentamente.

-Eh… señorita Misao, no creo que debería hacer eso…- Kenshin intentó actuar de pacificador como siempre.

-¡Pero Himura!, ¿No te da curiosidad a ti también?-

-Pues ahora que lo pienso…- el joven pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

-¡Pasando rápidamente a otro tema!- la joven poseedora de los dragones se zafó de Misao y sonrió nerviosamente –De seguro hoy va a venir la señora Nabiki a invitarnos al tonto festival del pueblo así que lo mejor será quedarnos aquí a esperarla, además las espadas de Kaoru y de Yahiko se han roto, necesitamos comprar unas nuevas-

-Entonces hoy no hay entrenamiento- bufó Sanosuke molesto.

-Solo para Misao-

-¡¿He?!- la susodicha saltó -¿Y por que solo yo?-

-Es por tu maestro, de verdad es un explotador, pero aprenderás mucho con él, en serio-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Aprenderás mucho con él, si como no- Misao bufó enojada, todos se habían quedado en el dojo a rascarse la panza y ella había tenido que ir al encuentro de su dizque profesor, Tami y Soujiro le habían dado las indicaciones para llegar al lugar convenido pero nunca le dijeron que el camino era tan largo.

-Bueno, estoy acostumbrada a caminar- murmuró la joven para si misma mientras cruzaba a paso vivo un puente que ya parecía querer caerse en pedazos.

Si no mal recordaba ese Soujiro le había dicho que a no más de doscientos metros del puente iba a ver un claro en el bosque, ese era supuestamente el lugar de la reunión, que fastidio, no se veía a nadie todavía.

Sentándose sobre una piedra la joven se permitió relajarse un momento ¿Qué clase de persona sería su maestro?, ¿Sería fuerte e imponente como el maestro de Himura?, ¿Sería viejo y loco como Okina?, ¿Sería joven y alocado como Kaoru?... ¿Sería serio y prepotente como el señor Aoshi?.

-No- la chica negó con la cabeza.

-¿No que?-

-¿He?- de un salto la joven se puso en pie, sus manos se deslizaron rápidamente hacía su espalda en una posición de defensa.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías-

-¡Saito!- si le hubieran dejado caer un balde de agua helada encima no hubiera tenido una mayor impresión ¿Su maestro era el antiguo lobo del Shinsengumi?, ¿La persona mas cínica, cruel, odiosa y desagradable de todas las que había conocido?.

-No parece agradarte la idea- el hombre levantó una ceja y arrojó su cigarrillo al suelo aplastándolo después con la suela de su zapato.

-¡¿Cómo me va a gustar?!- la chica saltó furiosa –Además ¿Por qué me entrenarías tú a mi?, pensé que solo me veías como un estorbo-

-Tengo mis razones- los ojos dorados del hombre se alargaron malignamente.

-Si es algo malo yo…-

-No es nada malo y necesitas mi ayuda no intentes escabullirte, sabes muy bien que con el nivel que tienes actualmente los ninjas de Káiser te harán papilla-

-¿Cómo sabes de…?- los ojos de la joven se abrieron con sorpresa, él simplemente sujetó la empuñadura de su espada.

-En guardia chiquilla, las clases comienzan ahora-

……**..**

**...**

…

**..**

**.**

Kenshin tomó aire y luego lo soltó con desgano, últimamente le parecía que todo a su alrededor se movía rápido, demasiado para que él pudiera verlo, comprendía que estaban en peligro, entendía que sus vidas pendían de un hilo, pero eso parecía irrelevante, completamente irrelevante al lado del hecho de que Kaoru había cambiado.

Verla le producía un escalofrío inquietante, sus hermosas piernas al descubierto lo perturbaban de una manera enloquecedora, pero al mismo tiempo su actitud distante lo dañaba ¿Cómo podía acercarse a ella?, a momentos le parecía que se trataba de una persona diferente, un ser que lo intoxicaba que nada tenía que ver con su flor de jazmín, pero era ella en realidad. ¿Por qué a Sanosuke no le era difícil hablarle?, lo envidiaba por eso.

De hecho lo había empezado a envidiar desde que habían llegado los dos juntos montados en el caballo, sus celos se habían intensificado esa mañana cuando a lo lejos había visto que su amigo abrazaba a su chica… ¿Su chica?, ¿Qué estaba pensando?, se comportaba como un colegial.

Pero bueno, no podía evitarlo, siempre había creído que Kaoru lo quería ¿Es que ahora ya no era así?, se sentía perdido sin ella y lo peor es que estando tan cerca se sentía desplazado, aún no le había preguntado que le había pasado en el calabozo pero a pesar de que ardía en deseos de preguntárselo algo se lo impedía.

Él no era quien para cuestionarla, Kaoru era una personita muy dulce y buena que había sufrido mucho por su culpa, de hecho la habían secuestrado por la misma razón ¿Por qué nunca podía cuidar de su persona importante?, ¿Por qué siempre terminaba haciéndole daño a quienes mas quería?.

Últimamente una idea le daba vueltas y mas vueltas en la mente, la idea de que él era como el dragón rojo de Tami, una espada de doble filo, un asesino rodeado por una aura de muerte y destrucción, Kaoru en cambio era como el dragón azul, una espada incapaz de dañar, incapaz de matar. El dragón rojo llevaba a un asesino nato viviendo en su interior, él podía acercarse a un dragón azul, pero nunca ambicionar su amor.

-Nunca…- el joven pelirrojo bajo los ojos, repentinamente se sentía triste pero su estado de ánimo no pudo durar mucho tiempo.

-¿Puedes creerlo Kenshin?-

-¿Creer que?- el espadachín alzó la vista, Sanosuke se encontraba frente a él con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro.

-Que el maestro de la comadreja vaya a ser ese Saito-

-A sí- el pelirrojo sonrío.

-¡Pero como puedes tomártelo tan a la ligera!- el joven guerrero frunció el ceño –Si no termina matándola en el proceso será un milagro-

-La señorita Misao es…-

-Vamos Tami es el festival de la aldea, solo ocurre una vez al año-

-No quiero ir-

-¿De quien es esa voz?- Sanosuke salió al pasillo seguido de cerca de Kenshin, en el recibidor todos los muchachos seguían con rostro confundido la discusión entre Tami y una señora de edad que decía llamarse Nabiki.

-Vamos Tami- la reconvino la señora -Además habrá comida gratis y fuegos artificiales, se van a divertir- al oír la palabra comida Sanosuke y Yahiko saltaron, aunque no sabían bien de que iba la cosa esa mujer había pronunciado la palabra mágica.

-¡Nosotros si vamos!-

-Lo siento- la mujer se volteó hacía Yahiko apenada -pero es un festival dedicado a los jóvenes y para poder asistir necesitas llevar pareja, pero si quieres puedes pasar esta noche conmigo, tengo una posada, preparare dulces, pero convence a esta joven terca de salir, se la vive encerrada- la mujer le sonrió afablemente al niño y éste ladeó la cabeza parpadeando.

-Esta bien- asintió al fin dejando escapar un ligero suspiro de desaliento ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan chico aún?.

-¡Pues yo no voy!- gritó Tami moviendo su cabeza furiosamente de un lado a otro en señal negativa.

-Pero Tami, tienes que acompañar a Soujiro, él no puede ir solo, tiene que llevar pareja- dijo maliciosamente la señora Nabiki.

-¡Pero, pero, ¿Soujiro va a ir?!- la joven espadachín volteó a ver a Soujiro que se veía tan sorprendido como ella misma.

-Claro que si ¿Verdad que si?- preguntó la señora mandándole una mirada tiernísima a Soujiro mientas entrelazaba los dedos suplicantes.

-¡Claro!- contestó Soujiro sonriendo.

"¡Ay! es por demás Soujiro nunca dice que no, ahora tendré que acompañarlo, que horror" pensó Tami mientras dejaba caer los brazos y bajaba la cabeza en señal de derrota, pero si ella tenía que ir entonces…

-¡Kenshin tu también tendrás que ir!- le gritó al pelirrojo mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente con un dedo, ellos dos habían sido los que habían metido a sus amigos en problemas por usar el Hiten Mitsurugi, ahora tenían que animarlos un poco.

-¡Oro!- Kenshin pasó saliva -¿Pero con quien iré?-

-Pues con Kaoru, verdad que si Kaoru?- preguntó esperanzada Tami.

-Esta bien- la joven kendoka ni siquiera titubeó , Kenshin intentó ver si el asistir con él al festival la molestaba, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna pista, en realidad parecía como si la tuviera sin cuidado, ninguna emoción cruzó su rostro, Kenshin no supo si aquello era bueno o era malo.

-¿Y yo?, ¡Quiero probar esa comida gratis, quiero ir, no me pueden dejar!- gritó Sanosuke mientras se ponía en un deformet de cachetes inflados ojos de puntito y humo saliendo de sus pelos de gallo, estaba a punto de seguir reclamando cuando la inspiración vino hasta él.

-¡Claro!- dijo golpeando con su puño la palma de su mano izquierda -¡Iré con la comadreja!- Y acto seguido Sanosuke se puso a bailar felizmente por todo el salón ante la mirada atónita de todos, solo Tami sentada en un rincón apoyando en una mano su barbilla parecía distante, Kaoru se aproximó hasta quedar frente a ella y se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-

-Nada…- la muchacha hizo un ademán con la mano con pesadez –Solo que para poder asistir al festival es tradición que las mujeres que asistan lleven kimono-

-¿Kimono?- la joven kendoka se puso de pie, ese festival ya no le estaba gustando tanto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

El sol se colaba de forma irregular entre los árboles haciéndole ver innumerables sombras a Misao, sus sentidos le fallaban y no sentía las piernas, de pronto un golpe con la espada en su hombro la hizo caer. "Diablos" pensó, llevaba entrenando con Saito desde que había llegado y no había logrado darle ningún golpe bueno, por otro lado el lobo era un sanguinario y la cortaba con su espada al menor descuido.

Estaba sangrando de todas partes, pero tenía que hacerlo ¡Debía volverse fuerte!, ya se había logrado parar cuando Saito llego por enfrente y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago que la hizo salir arrojada por los aires, sin embargo en el ultimo instante Misao había intuido el movimiento y preparo sus kunais. Cuando se derrumbó jadeando en el suelo Saito tenía la parte superior de su traje de policía clavada en un árbol.

-Bien- dijo el hombre levantando una ceja y desclavando los kunais para poder liberarse -Pero la próxima vez clava mi brazo porque si no, voy a agarrar una de estas cosas y te la voy a lanzar directo a tu linda cara- Misao solo lanzo un bufido y se giro para poder volver a pararse, Saito la quedo viendo con una de sus singulares y malignas sonrisas.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- la chica se tensó, el lobo posó sus fríos ojos ámbar en ella y un escalofrió la recorrió, sin embargo se mantuvo firme.

-Te preguntaras por que pedí entrenarte, pues bueno yo ya te había observado antes, eres buena, tienes un espíritu fuerte, logras todo lo que te propones, eres ágil, rápida, pero…-Saito saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió ante la mirada fija de Misao.

-¡¿Pero que?!- le grito la chica frunciendo el seño.

-Pues que, nadie te ha entrenado correctamente, tus ataques son limitados y nunca buscas herir, seguramente ese Shinomori nunca te entrenó pues no veo que conozcas sus técnicas, aunque viendo tu desempeño podría decir que puedes lograr ser como él…-

-¡No quiero ser como él!- lo interrumpió Misao con un grito -¡Quiero ser mejor que él, mas fuerte que él, no quiero volver a depender de nadie, quiero ser una digna okashira de los Oniwabanshu, la mejor, la única!- la ninja había hablado con coraje, su espíritu parecía haberse inflamado de rabia por el simple hecho de colar a Aoshi en la conversación, Saito sonrió maliciosamente, eso era lo que esperaba, sabía que la chica había abandonado el Aoiya por alguna razón, siempre sospechó que se debía a algún problema que hubiera surgido con Aoshi pero nunca pensó que fuera tan grave, ahora él era el maestro de Misao y si lograba que la chica superara a Shinomori podría pedirle después que los Oniwabanshu cooperaran con la policía, no era una mala idea, además sería realmente divertido ver la cara que pondría Aoshi cuando le entregara a su "niña" de vuelta.

-Bien muchacha, si quieres superar a Shinomori esta bien, pero el entrenamiento entonces será mas duro, y deberás olvidar eso de la compasión-

-Haré lo que sea- fue la escueta respuesta de Misao, pero al mirar sus ojos cualquiera podía darse cuenta de que su decisión era tajante, eso le gusto a Saito, la muchacha era tenaz, él se encargaría de volverla todo un guerrero aunque en el camino se rozara con la muerte.

Desde la copa de un árbol, escondido entre el follaje un apuesto joven miraba todo lo acontecido con un extraño sentimiento mezcla de culpa, confusión y pena, no obstante su rostro se encontraba tan inexpresivo como siempre, solo una palabra se escapó silenciosamente de sus labios.

-Misao…-

Horas después…

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy ¿Segura que puedes llegar sola al dojo?- la pregunta estaba cargada de cinismo así que Misao no la tomó en cuenta.

-Claro que puedo-

-Bien, entonces no quiero que llegues tarde mañana, procura llegar antes de que amanezca-. Y sin agregar nada más Saito se dio la vuelta y se alejo fumándose un cigarro. Misao espero un rato hasta estar segura de que Saito estaba lo suficientemente lejos y luego se dejo caer pesadamente de espaldas al suelo, le dolía todo, sus piernas y sus brazos estaban llenos de sangre producto de incontables arañazos y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, apenas y podía mantener abiertos sus ojos.

Movió lentamente los dedos de su mano derecha solo para comprobar que seguían ahí, su traje estaba sucio y rasgado, se concentró en respirar profundamente mientras su cuerpo descansaba, solo un momento.

Desde la copa de un árbol, Aoshi la contemplaba en silencio. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Misao fuera capaz de soportar un entrenamiento así, lo que le pareció siempre su frágil cuerpo era en realidad algo engañoso, Misao era ágil, rápida, cierto que el siempre supo que Misao era fuerte ¿Pero que tanto?.

Su primer impulso cuando llegó había sido encontrar a Misao y regresar los 2 al Aoiya, no sentía ninguna necesidad de quedarse, pero después de verla entrenar con Saito, después de oír lo que ella había dicho acerca de él supo que ella no volvería por las buenas y él, Aoshi Shinomori tenía la culpa, si hubiera accedido a entrenarla cuando ella se lo pidió eso no estaría pasando.

De pronto Misao se puso de pie, era increíble, Aoshi pensó que tardaría mucho en hacerlo, saco de su traje unas cuantas vendas y las uso para los cortes que tenía en ambas piernas y un brazo, después suspiró largamente y forzando una sonrisa empezó la caminata de regreso.

En ese momento Aoshi tomo una decisión, cuidaría de ella, volvería a vestir su traje ninja y la protegería desde las sombras, solo por ella Aoshi Shinomori volvería a pelear.

…………

……

…

**..**

**.**

-Esto es estresante-

-Ni que lo diga- tanto Sanosuke como Soujiro dejaron escapar un resoplido de desaliento, estaban en el festival, sí, había comida gratis, sí, iban con sus respectivas parejas, sí, pero la cosa ya no era nada divertida si tú pareja parecía una sirena que atraía a todos los hombres del condado solo por verla.

-Oye Kenshin ¿Tenías idea de que la comadreja podía llegar a verse tan bien con kimono?- Sanosuke habló en susurros pero el pelirrojo no entendió.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué dices?- estaba perdido, no, estaba completamente embelezado con su flor de jazmin, Kaoru llevaba puesto un kimono lila con mariposas blancas que le dejaba descubierto los hombros, toda su hermosa cabellera estaba recogida en una coleta alta y sus facciones melancólicas le daban a su apariencia una verdadera aura de encanto que nadie podía resistir… lastima que ese "nadie" era literal.

-Señorita Kaoru, no se aleje mucho por favor- tratando de ser amable el joven pelirrojo tomó a la joven por el brazo y la puso tras él, alejada de esas miradas nada agradables que le dirigían otros hombres y que dicho sea de paso despertaban algo violento en él.

-¡Ah!- Sanosuke sonrió ante el desconcierto de su amiga, se notaba a leguas que el joven espadachín estaba celoso ¿Y quien no?, Kaoru realmente lucía como muñeca de porcelana, aunque Misao no se quedaba atrás, por cierto… ¿Dónde estaba esa chiquilla?.

-Señorita ¿Quiere salir conmigo?-

-Pero usted ya trae pareja- Misao sonrió nerviosa, solo una vez en su vida se había puesto un kimono antes de eso y en esa ocasión nadie la había notado ¿Por qué ahora los hombres parecían tan interesados en ella?, nunca había estado en una situación parecida, es decir… bueno, sabía que no era muy bonita, tenía lindo rostro y unos ojos muy bonitos pero todos decían que estaba plana como un chico y esas cosas.

-Señorita ¿Baila conmigo?-

-No, baile conmigo-

-No, conmigo-

-Esto…- la joven ninja dio un paso atrás ruborizada, había sido mala idea dejarse convencer por los demás de ir a ese tonto festival, había sido mala idea ponerse esa ropa, había sido mala idea dejar que Kaoru y Tami la arreglaran, ése no era su ámbito, se sentía incomoda e insegura, justo como se debían sentir las chicas normales en una situación como esa.

-Baile conmigo, por favor- un chico la tomó por la cintura y ella solo pudo contener el aire, su cercanía le producía deseos de patearlo pero en esos instantes parecía como si la joven ninja que en verdad era se hubiese dormido y ahora quedara al descubierto su parte femenina y deseosa de protección.

-Joven, no creo…- la chica forzó una sonrisa mientras lo alejaba de ella empujándolo con las manos, quizás no podía patearlo pero si se volvía a acercar le daría un puñetazo, las heridas que se había hecho en el entrenamiento con Saito aún dolían, pero como había dicho el lobo, su rostro estaba intacto, maldito hombre, seguramente él si que sabía lo del festival y lo había hecho a propósito.

-Pero señorita se ve usted tan hermosa y esta tan…-

-Tan acompañada que mejor se alejan- salido de la nada Sanosuke tomó a Misao por los hombros y frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo se les ocurría ignorar al gran Sanosuke Sagara?, los muchachos al ver a tamaño hombre (y con una mirada tan maligna) decidieron escapar por patas, Misao soltó un resoplido aliviada.

-¿Por qué te alejaste de mi?- Sanosuke la regañó mientras empezaba a caminar aún sujetándola por los hombros.

-Es que estaba tan aburrida- se quejó la joven.

-Pues mas te vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer- el joven bufó –No quisiera que te pasara algo-

-Soy la líder del Oniwabanshu no me puede pasar nada- saltó la joven sonriendo.

-Eres una comadreja imposible, eso es lo que eres- gruñó el chico volteándola para que se vieran a las caras, no era divertido ver que los demás hombres, que "supuestamente" llevaban pareja se iban tras de la suya, ella por su parte lo observó ceñuda.

-Gracias por lo de antes pero no era necesario-

-¡¿Cómo que no era necesario?!- el joven la tomó por los hombros y se agachó para estar a su misma altura –No sé si lo has notado pero pareciera que fueras un imán de hombres con patas-

-¡¿Qué dices?!-

-¡Pum!-

-¡Ahh!- los muchachos se abrazaron asustados solo para descubrir (con evidente pena ya que habían gritado) que la noche se iluminaba de fuegos artificiales y que todos a su alrededor se sumían en un profundo… ¿beso?.

-¿Pero que esta pasando aquí?, ¿Qué sucede?- Misao se acercó a los demás jalando a Sanosuke por el brazo.

-Por eso no quería venir- se quejó Tami -Esta celebración es conocida en la aldea como el día de los enamorados y al final de cada conmemoración es una tradición que te beses con tu pareja de lo contrario tendrás un año de mala suerte en el amor- ante las palabras de la chica todos se quedaron de piedra pero ella se dio la vuelta y se alejó despreocupadamente.

-Aunque bueno a mi no me importa que me vaya mal en el amor, eso me tiene sin cuidado- Todos la observaban irse cuando de pronto Soujiro salió corriendo hacia ella y sujetándola de los hombros la detuvo.

-Si a ti no te interesa a mi si- y sin darle tiempo ni siquiera de pensar se inclinó y besó suavemente sus labios, cuando se apartó Tami lo veía fijamente con unos ojos verdes brillantes que luego pasaron a un calido café claro.

-Ay Soujiro… me la vas a pagar algún día- y sin más emprendió el camino al dojo con el joven de la eterna sonrisa a su lado. Kenshin aun no acababa de reaccionar al ver lo que había ocurrido cuando de pronto Sanosuke también se dio la vuelta.

-Yo tampoco me voy a quedar maldito en el amor durante todo un año- Y sin decir siquiera agua va sujeto a Misao de la cintura y se inclino para besarla.

-¡NO!, ¡Quítate zopenco!- por todos era conocido que Sanosuke creía ciegamente en las maldiciones los augurios y cuanta cosa inservible, por eso la joven ninja intentó detenerlo pero… no lo logró.

Misao abrió los ojos a extremos increíbles, sus pupilas verdes denotaban una gran sorpresa, Sanosuke en cambio tenía los ojos cerrados ¡Diablos!, ¿como no se le había ocurrido antes que quizás Misao nunca antes había besado a nadie? y era obvio que así era pues tan solo tocar un poco los suaves labios se había dado cuenta que él era el primero, "Por lo menos" pensó "Voy a hacer que guarde un recuerdo bonito".

Misao cerró los ojos, nunca antes había dado un beso, pero Sanosuke la besaba suavemente, tiernamente, de pronto sintió que Sano profundizaba mas en el beso y se separó de él titubeando.

-Yo… lo siento… no pensé…- el joven estaba mas sonrojado que un tomate, había olvidado que Misao era una niña, mucho mas niña que Kaoru, le había robado su primer beso y todo por un simple maleficio de amor. Misao por su parte entreabrió sus labios, en primera instancia le iba gritar un montón de barbaridades e iba a estrellar su rodilla en cierta parte bastante sensible de su anatomía pero viendo el genuino arrepentimiento en los ojos de su amigo se sintió turbada.

-No te preocupes, fue…- por un momento no supo que decir –fue bonito- ¿En verdad lo había sido?, al parecer sí, sin desearlo ella también se sonrojó.

-Bueno ya basta de cosas tontas- el joven puso una mano en su cabeza y levantó la vista al cielo –Regresemos al dojo vamos, ahora sí no te separes de mi que si te me pierdes no respondo- y sin decir mas la tomó del brazo y partió con ella tras los otros.

Kenshin mientras tanto veía con la boca abierta lo que había ocurrido, hubiera jurado que el beso que se dieron Misao y Sanosuke era genuino, pero ahora ¿Qué es lo que haría él? un año de mala suerte en el amor sonaba terrible, pero le iría peor si intentaba besar a Kaoru y ésta se negaba o peor aun si lo odiaba por el resto de su vida por intentar propasarse.

Su mente estaba en tal caos que apenas si sintió cuando la manos de Kaoru rodearon su cuello, apenas alcanzó a reaccionar cuando lo miró fijamente y apenas tuvo el valor suficiente para acercarse hasta ella y sentir un momento, un instante sus calidos labios, antes de que coquetamente Kaoru se diera la vuelta y lo dejara con los ojos cerrados. Aquella fue sin duda una noche esplendida para todos… menos para una persona.

Sus puños se cerraban con tanta fuerza que le hacían daño, su boca estaba curvada en un rictus de rabia. Lo había visto todo, desde el momento que salieron del dojo.

Por Kamisama, Misao se veía tan hermosa, nunca la había visto vestida de esa manera con un kimono color verde pálido que hacia juego con sus ojos y el cabello en un moño alto sin trenzar, su cabello negro y sedoso le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas.

Tuvo que soportar sin hacer nada el que los muchachos le lanzaran cumplidos y el que Sagara la abrazara, eso lo había consentido porque la estaba protegiendo.

¡Pero cuando la besó!, Aoshi cerraba los puños y su mirada se volvía mas fría que el hielo cuando lo recordaba, los ojos de Misao cuando se abrieron de sorpresa, era claro, era obvio que nunca antes había besado a nadie, y Sagara, el muy maldito se había aprovechado de la inocencia de Misao, la había manipulado, primero la besó tiernamente, después le agrego pasión, gracias a Kami, Misao se había apartado de él en ese instante, llena de confusión.

Aoshi se sentía impotente, Misao no había besado a nadie porque guardaba sus labios para una persona, una en especial y esa persona no era Sanosuke Sagara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lo primero que hicieron los muchachos al llegar al dojo fue, irse inmediatamente a sus habitaciones, había sido un día muy atareado.

Misao se metió a dar un baño y muy a su pesar se tuvo que poner una yukata porque su traje estaba sucio, después de eso se dirigió a su futón, en ese momento recordó que la noche anterior Sanosuke no la había cuidado sino que se había quedado dormido despreocupadamente en su futón frente a la puerta.

Sus ojos resplandecieron con malicia, Sanosuke cuidaría de ella quisiera o no, con rapidez tomo el futón que usaba Sano para dormir y lo escondió en un arcón.

"Seguro que ahí escondido ese cabeza de gallo jamás lo encontrara" pensó la joven satisfecha mientras se dirigía "por fin" a descansar después de aquel día tan agitado.

Por otro lado Sanosuke estaba sentado sobre una roca viendo la luna, realmente se regañaba a si mismo por haberle dado ese beso a Misao, muy a su pesar se daba cuenta de que le había gustado pero sabía que debía tener mucho cuidado, no volvería a enamorarse, no volverían a romperle el corazón, no le volvería a pasar lo que le sucedió con Megumi quien se fue sin saber siquiera los secretos que guardaba hacia ella.

Pesadamente el joven se levantó, ya era muy tarde, lo mejor sería que se fuera a descansar, caminó sin prisa hasta la habitación que compartía con Misao y abrió la puerta. Todo estaba en perfecto orden y Misao dormía tranquilamente con su larga trenza tirada a su lado, pero de pronto… Sanosuke se percató de que su futón había desaparecido.

-¡¡Aaaaaa!!, de seguro esta niña loca lo tiro para que tuviera que dormirme recargado en la pared, que le pasa, en este lugar hace mucho frió, no lo voy a hacer, no lo voy a hacer- gimoteó el muchacho negando con la cabeza.

De 2 grandes zancadas se puso delante de ella y ya iba a despertarla de unas "no muy buenas formas" cuando un rayo de luna le dio directamente en la cara. Sus largas pestañas brillaban de una forma hipnotizante, su linda boquita se adivinaba encantadora, pero su respiración era algo forzada, Sanosuke pudo ver unos pálidos moretones en sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que estaba físicamente exhausta.

Se dio la vuelta sin saber que hacer, sería inhumano despertarla pero… realmente hacía frío, de pronto una idea iluminó su mente. Sin siquiera meditarlo dos veces se metió en el futón junto a Misao y pego su espalda con la de ella.

-Lo siento pero tu tienes la culpa- Le susurró antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

…………

……**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Aoshi se había quedado en el tejado, su plan era cuidar a Misao sin que ésta lo notara y eso iba a hacer, el dojo se había quedado en silencio hace ya bastante rato, solo Sagara seguía despierto rondando el patio y viendo constantemente la luna, se notaba preocupado, él solo verlo le daba coraje al joven ninja.

Después de un rato de observar la luna Sagara se había metido al dojo y había entrado a un cuarto, podría estar equivocado pero Aoshi juraría que ese era el cuarto donde estaba Misao ¿Qué haría Sagara en el cuarto de Misao?.

Bueno no se quedaría con la duda, con su magnifica habilidad se deslizó en silencio hasta la rama de un árbol que rozaba la ventana del cuarto en el que estaba la chica, con cautela se asomó a su interior, todo estaba tranquilo, el cuarto estaba alumbrado por la plateada luz de la luna y Misao descansaba con la cara vuelta hacia la ventana.

Ya se iba a retirar cuando de pronto vio algo que le congeló la sangre en las venas, un brazo largo y musculoso estaba tendido sobre la trenza de la chica, de un salto llego hasta donde ésta se encontraba…

Sanosuke despertó violentamente al sentir una tremenda patada en su estomago que lo arrojo hasta el otro lado de la habitación, confundido se agarro con una mano el torax y alzó la vista.

-¿Shinomori?...- No podía creerlo, Aoshi Shinomori el ex líder de los Oniwabanshu lo veía del otro lado del cuarto con unos fríos ojos azules inyectados de rabia.

-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?- .La voz de Aoshi era fría y neutral. Sanosuke se molestó, era como si fuera un animal que simplemente reclamara lo que cree suyo sin que esto le importe en verdad, al ver que Sanosuke no contestaba Aoshi se inclinó y de mala forma empezó a mover a Misao para que se despertara.

-¡Alto, déjala en paz!-el joven ninja se sorprendió un poco por el tono furioso con que Sanosuke le había dado la orden pero su rostro ni se inmuto.

-¿Quién te crees tu para darme ordenes?- lo espetó en su modo frío y sin emoción.

-¿Que no ves?- le contestó Sanosuke con los dientes apretados -¿Que no ves que esta herida?,¡ No te das cuenta de que su cuerpo esta débil, tenle consideración!-

-Mira quien habla de consideración- gruñó Aoshi, Sanosuke se dio cuenta de que el ninja había visto aquel beso y un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió pero se recupero rápidamente.

-Yo nunca le he hecho daño, mi cariño hacia ella es sincero y no enfermizo como el tuyo- el joven guerrero había hablado lentamente viendo a Aoshi fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir?-

-Cuando Misao llegó con nosotros no nos dijo porque había abandonado el Aoiya pero siempre estaba algo triste, trataba de ocultarlo pero yo que soy su amigo lo note, nunca le pregunte nada al respecto pero una tristeza así solo puede ser a causa de un amor marchito- Sanosuke tomo aire, recordaba su propia historia, cuando Megumi se había ido, la tristeza que lo había perseguido día tras día.

-Y ese amor era el que ella sentía por ti, el que tu no apreciaste, ahora no vengas a molestarla ni a pedirle explicaciones, ya bastante ha sufrido por tu culpa- Aoshi se quedo estático, no sabía que contestarle a Sanosuke ¿Realmente Misao había sufrido tanto por su culpa?, de pronto el antiguo Sekiho se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación.

-No la molestes- fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar el shoji tras de él e irse.

Aoshi se quedo unos momentos sin moverse, todo lo que le había dicho Sanosuke ¿Era cierto?, volteó a ver a Misao quien seguía dormida, realmente debía estar muy cansada para no haberse despertado.

¿Su amor era enfermizo?, que tontería, él solo protegía a Misao, él era su tutor, era su deber, el amor no jugaba ningún papel en eso, el joven ninja volteo su vista hacía la ventana y recordó algo, la chica del festival había dicho que si no besabas a alguien antes de que terminara esa noche tendrías mala suerte en el amor un año.

Miró con detenimiento a Misao, su cuerpo despedía un aroma de jazmines y su piel blanca relucía con la luna, después de todo, ella no se daría cuenta, solo le haría un pequeño favor.

Acercó lentamente sus labios a los de ella, los tocó levemente, apenas si los rozo, pero aunque esos labios estaban dormidos Aoshi sintió una chispa recorrer los suyos y se alejó rápidamente ¿Por qué había sentido eso?, Misao soltó un gemido y se agitó entre la sabana, su yukata se abrió ligeramente.

Aoshi la contempló como hipnotizado un momento pero luego con un movimiento rápido se la volvió a cerrar y se fue a sentar del otro lado de la habitación.

Solo de una cosa estaba seguro, su plan iba a cambiar radicalmente, no dejaría que Sanosuke intentara algo con ella.

Notas de Okashira janet: ¡Ah! Corregir esto es mas difícil de lo que había pensado, para colmo este capitulo ha quedado bien largo y los sentimientos de los personajes no salen a relucir a la perfección.

De nuevo hice pedazos la versión original, lo único que esta mas o menos igual es el final desde que empieza a salir Aoshi, creo que eso ocurre porque ese personaje siempre me ha fascinado y me esforzaba mas con él.

Estoy cansada, me puse a ver las olimpiadas pero como no tengo cable pasaban puras repeticiones y aunque me emocione mucho viendo a Michael Phemps (¿Así se escribe?) bueno a nuestro pez humano, verlo por octava vez en un día ganando la séptima medalla de oro empezó a parecerme monótono. Ah, me fascina lo que el cuerpo humano puede lograr y este año es un año de romper records olímpicos, lastima que México vaya tan apocado como siempre, aún tengo esperanzas en Arturo ¡Vamos Arturo, a ganar!, ¡Que viva el box!.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **Mego **de verdad que tener tu apoyo me ha puesto las pilas para seguir en mi caminata olímpica para alcanzar el ansiado "fin", por cierto que me hizo reír mucho eso de "Kenshin, tú eres mi hijo" es una buena idea para un fic… dejémoslo así por ahora, **Bruja **amiga que tú comentario es como un tiro de diez después de sacar puros cincos en tiro al blanco (aún no me repongo de que se nos haya escapado la medalla de bronce), de verdad tienes razón, es bueno re-editar porque uno se da cuenta de los errores garrafales que cometía y de cómo ha mejorado (aunque sea un poquito).

Y a los demás, gracias por leer Ciao

_RE-EDICION 16 DE Agosto Del 2008 Sábado _


	4. Por favor no

ROMANCE DE DRAGONES

**ROMANCE DE DRAGONES**

**Capitulo 4: Por favor no**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Misao abrió los ojos lentamente, no quería pararse porque su adolorido cuerpo le pedía casi a gritos que permaneciera echa bolita bajo las sabanas pero bueno, si se quedaba por mas tiempo ahí se volvería una holgazana, justo como Sanosuke.

-Ese tonto…- la chica se frotó los ojos aún entre sueños recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior entre el cabeza de gallo y ella y sonrió de medio lado, ¿Cómo despertaría hoy su amigo después de pasar la noche entera como vil guardia frente a la puerta?, dispuesta a averiguarlo la muchacha giró la vista hacía el rincón donde esperaba encontrarlo pero en vez de eso su mirada chocó con los fríos ojos azules de su tutor que parecían traspasarle el alma de un zarpazo.

-¿-Se-señor Aoshi?- la joven se echó hacía atrás, por un momento su boca se secó por completo y no supo como reaccionar, ¿Debía sentirse herida y reclamar?, ¿Debía ofenderse?, ¿Debía llorar?, sin embargo ninguna de esas cosas fue necesaria, levantándose con gran elegancia el joven ninja salió de la habitación sin dirigirle ni media palabra, había pasado el tiempo, había cambiado ella e incluso el escenario y aún así ese hombre seguía tan frío como un bloque de hielo, y entonces y por alguna extraña razón que no acertaba a comprender unas enormes ganas de llorar la invadieron y tuvo que abrazarse las rodillas mientras cerraba los parpados con fuerza para no ceder a los deseos que sus lastimados sentimientos albergaban.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kenshin dio un enorme suspiro y luego volvió a su tarea de pelar patatas, esa mañana el dojo entero se había sacudido con una visita que nadie esperaba y aunque él (y seguramente Soujiro) si lo habían sentido para todos los demás había sido una verdadera sorpresa la llegada de Shinomori Aoshi a engrosar sus filas.

¿No estaba esa batalla envolviendo a demasiados conocidos al mismo tiempo?, el joven pelirrojo no sabía si agradecer a los cielos una nueva ayuda o temer por la paz que hasta hacía poco se respiraba (relativamente) en el dojo.

Para todos era sabido que Misao no había salido del Aoiya precisamente con risas y abrazos, la verdad es que la muchacha había salido huyendo y con el orgullo herido (algo que nunca había contado pero que todos habían notado) y justo esa mañana no había cruzado ni media palabra con el joven ninja, al contrario había salido casi huyendo de su presencia poniendo como excusa que Saito la había citado muy temprano a su entrenamiento (aunque conociendo a Saito quizás la excusa no era eso en realidad).

Poniéndose un delantal viejo que había encontrado arrumbado en una alacena el joven espadachín se pregunto si sería buena idea ir y hablar con el ninja, después de todo ya en ocasiones anteriores ellos dos habían tenido amenas platicas en donde ambos se daban consejos (bueno… solo él era quien hablaba pero por lo menos Aoshi tenía la decencia de hacer como que le interesaba la platica) pero pensándolo bien… un escalofrió recorrió al pelirrojo de arriba a abajo al recordar como se veía esa mañana el joven ninja, vestido en yukata, con el cabello algo revuelto y las dos kodachis desenfundadas en sus manos, la verdad es que daba un aspecto medio raro empezando la mañana… bueno mas que raro, aterrador. Mejor se esperaba a que se despertara Yahiko o a que los demás volvieran de sus entrenamientos, lo que pasara primero.

………**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-¡JEAA!- El grito de guerra de Sanosuke al romper las piedras con su Futae No Kiwami se escuchó a kilómetros a la redonda, como había mencionado Soujiro el lugar ideal para entrenar su técnica era ese lugar junto al templo, las piedras abundaban y no había una sola alma que lo interrumpiera.

-¡Uff!- el joven guerrero resopló secándose el sudor de la frente y poniendo una mano sobre su cadera, eso de entrenar era agotador, aunque por lo menos él entrenaba a su propio ritmo, sentía pena de Kaoru que tenía que entrenar al mismo nivel que el demente de Soujiro y esa extraña niña Tami y mas pena sentía por Misao que tenía que entrenar con el desquiciado de Saito.

-Misao…- el joven sonrió por un momento recordando el día anterior ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir al idiota de Shinomori que él podría haberle hecho algo a la chica?, a decir verdad el ninja había estado tan furioso que por unos momentos no había sabido que hacer, pero bueno, si rememoraba el momento la verdad es que ponerlo celoso le había resultado muy divertido… ¿Había sido eso o el hecho de estar tan cerca de la joven?.

-¡Ahh!- el joven negó con la cabeza rápidamente, no, no debía meterse en camisa de once varas, el amor no estaba hecho para él y en este caso menos que nunca, él no podía enamorarse de una amiga, los resultados siempre eran dolorosos, ya tenía experiencia.

-¡Jeaa!- con otro sonoro golpe el muchacho destruyó en menos de un segundo otra enorme piedra, lo que debía hacer era concentrarse en el entrenamiento y dejar de pensar (que en su caso no era tan difícil).

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Ya llegamos!- Kaoru ladeó a un lado su cabeza sintiendo como los músculos de su cuello se relajaban, habían pasado la mañana entera entrenando y estaba cansada, el ritmo que llevaban Soujiro y Tami no era muy pesado en consideración a ella pero la verdad es que apenas y sí podía moverse.

-¡Huele delicioso!, ¿Qué hizo de comer señor Himura?- Soujiro olfateó el aire como un perro al tiempo que su estomago gruñía levemente, los entrenamientos por la mañana con Tami siempre eran cansados.

-Bueno, algunas verduras y un poco de carne, hay que economizar- el joven pelirrojo cargado con una fuente de comida llegó hasta ellos seguido de Yahiko quien llevaba en brazos una tetera y algunas tazas.

-¿Y el tipo sombrío?- Tami hizo algunas señas con las manos pero ya desde antes todos sabían que se estaba refiriendo a Aoshi.

-¿Te refieres a Shinomori?- Yahiko se rascó una mejilla mientras giraba la vista al techo –Bueno él se cambió de ropa hace rato y se fue sin decir ni siquiera pío, creo que es un tipo muy extraño, si antes lo consideraba serio ahora podría decir que es un completo renegado-

-Yahiko no digas eso- Kaoru apuntó acusadoramente a su alumno con un dedo al tiempo que se sentaba con los demás a la mesa.

-¡Pero es la verdad!- el muchachito soltó un suspiro y luego apoyó su barbilla en una de sus manos –No se para que ha venido- todos los demás prefirieron guardar silencio, la verdad es que nadie sabía porque había ido a ese lugar Aoshi Shinomori ni cuales eran sus intenciones.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Sus intenciones?, ni siquiera el mismo Aoshi Shinomori sabía cuales eran en verdad sus intenciones, su objetivo había sido en un principio proteger a su protegida pero protegerla ¿De que?, ¿De Sanosuke?, ¿Del peligro que la rodeaba?, ¿De Saito?, ¿De él mismo?, esos dos días habían sido los mas confusos de su vida, Misao no le había hablado y no exactamente porque la muchacha no lo deseara sino porque él tampoco le había dado mucho tiempo de abrir la boca en su presencia.

Y eso era algo que no entendía ¿Acaso tenía miedo de lo que su protegida pudiera decirle acerca del pasado?, ¿Tenía miedo de sus reclamos?, para alguien como él esa opción sonaría absurda en otras circunstancias, pero no en esa.

-Estas distraída- la voz del lobo del Shinsengumi resonaba incluso hasta la rama del árbol donde el joven ninja se encontraba oculto.

-No estoy distraída- ella por su parte apretó los labios en un marcado rictus de dolor.

-Si no estuvieras tan distraída no estarías en esas condiciones- con un movimiento adusto de su mano el lobo se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca como quien esta paseando por la ciudad y no peleando en medio del bosque.

-Aunque lo intento es difícil darte- no iba a decir fanfarronadas ni hacerse la importante en esos momentos, la verdad sea dicha, Saito estaba barriendo el suelo con ella, ese entrenamiento le hacía ver de una vez por todas lo bajo de su nivel en comparación con el de los demás.

-Me parece que algo ocupa tu mente ¿Qué será?- frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera resolviendo algún acertijo muy importante el antiguo lobo empezó a rodear a la chica en círculos pequeños inspeccionándola.

-¿Vine aquí a entrenar o a oír tus estupidas deducciones?- la chica se tensó molesta y sus ojos verdes relampaguearon como antecede a una tormenta.

-Solo tomas ese tono de voz cuando hablamos de alguien ¿Será que esta por aquí Shinomori Aoshi?- como movida por un resorte una intensa furia apareció en el cuerpo de la joven, estaba harta se ser transparente como el cristal, estaba harta de que sus sentimientos se leyeran tan fácilmente y mas que nada, estaba harta que Aoshi fuera aún tan importante en su vida que trastornara su mente.

El kunai voló a su mano, Saito estaba muy cerca, tan cerca que casi podía saborear el humo que se desprendía de a pocos de su cigarro, su brazo voló con la rapidez de un halcón, pero Saito tenía demasiada experiencia, esquivó el ataque por unos meros centímetros y adelantó la espada, un ataque horizontal al estomago, directo y recto, si no lo esquivaba moría… gracias a dios Misao aún tenía ganas de vivir, de un salto se puso fuera del alcance de la espada y lanzó una potente y aún rabiosa patada a su opositor, quería desquitarse, quería golpearlo y hacerle tragarse sus palabras acerca de que Aoshi aún influía en ella, pero Saito bloqueó la patada con un potente brazo y de una barrida hizo a la chica caer, cuando la joven intentó aún furiosa levantarse el filo de la espada en su cuello le aconsejó que aquello no era buena idea.

-La ira no te llevara a ninguna parte- el rostro del antiguo Shinsen por una vez en su vida se veía sereno y amable.

-¡Cállate!- herida, insultada, golpeada, Misao no podía sentirse peor, la sangre parecía hervir en sus venas como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Si quieres puedes odiar a Shinomori, yo no te censuro eso, pero en el combate las cosas son diferentes, un idiota que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos en plena batalla terminara perdiendo, pregúntaselo sino a Soujiro, ese idiota te podría dar buenos consejos- la muchacha giró la vista aún ofendida, en alguna parte de su mente sabía que lo que le decía el antiguo lobo era cierto, pero de saber que decía la verdad a dejárselo saber era un largo trecho.

-Bueno niña, hasta aquí llegamos por hoy- Saito retiró la espada y ella sujetó con una mano su cuello mientras bajaba los ojos al piso como respuesta.

-Desanimarse no esta bien- el antiguo lobo frunció el ceño -¿Dónde quedo la chica loca e hiperactiva que iba a entrenar?-

-Se perdió esta mañana al abrir los ojos- y por primera vez en ese día, esa había sido una respuesta completamente sincera.

-Por hoy es suficiente, mañana a la misma hora chiquilla- El lobo prendió su cigarro y se alejo fumando tranquilamente. La joven ninja esta vez se quedo tirada un rato resoplando, después de algunos minutos se apoyó en el suelo con sus 2 manos y se incorporó a medias.

Aoshi la veía sin pestañear, su ropa estaba terriblemente gastada, su trenza estaba algo deshecha, no podía verle el rostro porque lo tenía vuelto hacía abajo pero podía observar como su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.

Realmente parecía estar terriblemente agotada, "Me pregunto si podrá volver caminando hasta el dojo" pensó el joven al recordar que el dojo quedaba lejos, pero Aoshi no sabía que reacción podría tener Misao si él bajaba de allí y le ofrecía ayuda, lo mejor sería actuar como hasta ese momento y seguir invisible.

-¡Hey!- ni siquiera habían pasado dos minutos cuando ya se oía a alguien gritar por el camino.

-¡Hey!- Aoshi aprestó sus kodachis por si se trataba de algún enemigo pero Misao permaneció tendida en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, esa voz no podía confundirla con ninguna otra en el mundo.

-¡Hey!, ¿Qué te pasa?, fui a comer y me dijeron que aún no volvías así que vine a buscarte y…- Sanosuke paró en seco al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga, la joven ninja lo veía con visible apatía desde el suelo, su rostro estaba rojo como el de una manzana y hasta la respiración parecía serle difícil.

-Si viniste… a verme en vez de comer… creo que entonces si te importo- la joven tenía que hacer pausas entre palabras para tomar aire, de verdad estaba muy cansada.

-Bueno sí, o no, o…- el muchacho frunció el ceño confundido con sus propios pensamientos -¡Ah!, ¡Que importa!, pero que paliza te han puesto ¿Estas bien?-

-Dentro de lo que cabe- la chica intentó pararse pero el esfuerzo le causo tanto dolor que prefirió quedarse sentada con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

-Bueno si estas bien vamonos- el joven guerrero la tomó de una mano e intento pararla pero ella sonrió con sorna.

-Si serás idiota ¡¿Que no ves que no puedo pararme animal?!, ¡Vaya forma de tratar a una dama jalándola como a un costal!- por un momento las fuerzas (por lo menos para hablar) volvieron a la chica quien miro retadoramente a su amigo.

-¡Bah!, que escandalosas son las comadrejas- gruñó el joven en contestación al tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura y la ayudaba a levantarse (ante una nada acogedora mirada por parte de Aoshi).

-…Sanosuke…- la chica bajo la vista, nunca antes lo había dicho, no que ella lo recordara, pero quería decirlo, quería sentir lo que se sentía al decir esas palabras.

-¿He?- el joven giró por un momento el rostro hacía ella y se agachó un poco para escucharla.

-…Gracias…- por un momento hubo un silencio incomodo mientras el joven avanzaba lentamente ayudándola a seguir adelante, jalándola delicadamente de la cintura.

-De nada- una enorme y calida sonrisa apareció en los labios del luchador -¿Para que están los amigos?- y ante la palabra "amigos" ambos bajaron la vista.

……**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Yahiko cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro al tiempo que apoyaba ambas manos tras su nuca y suspiraba, ese día había sido raro de principio a fin. Primero llegaba Aoshi al dojo, luego cuando había tenido su entrenamiento con Kaoru en la tarde había sentido a la muchacha rara, es decir, no parecía la misma de siempre, no le gritaba ni ponía esas caras rabiosas que ya le eran tan comunes sino que permanecía fría e impasible como si algún pensamiento lejano ocupara su mente por completo, y para rematar en la noche se había decidido que ya que Aoshi había llegado al dojo él dormiría con Sanosuke y el ninja con Misao, el acuerdo no le había agradado a ninguna de las partes interesadas (de Aoshi no podía saberse que pensaba porque ni siquiera había afirmado con la cabeza la decisión).

-Que fastidio- el pequeño entrecruzó sus dedos tras su nuca y estaba por dirigirse a su habitación cuando una imagen amorfa en la pared lo paró en seco.

-¡Ahhh!!- un aparente "Sanosuke-araña" esperaba pegado a la pared de encima del baño sudando a mares.

-¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?!- el niño dio un paso atrás viendo a su amigo como quien ve a un demente.

-Shhh- Sanosuke intentó callarlo pero como se sujetaba a duras penas a la pared su intento no fue muy satisfactorio.

-Yahiko- la puerta del baño se abrió de improviso y en el umbral apareció Misao, su rostro lucía alarmado y su cabello completamente empapado caía en su espalda mojando su yukata –Oí que gritaste ¿Estas bien?- la jovencita dio un paso adelante intentando tomar a su amigo del brazo, podían decir que estaba paranoica pero con esos ninjas que los acechaban ninguna precaución salía sobrando.

-No yo…- el jovencito estaba por decir que todo había sido culpa del estupido cabeza de pollo (como siempre) cuando un crujido en el techo hizo a ambos girar los rostros hacía arriba.

-¡Lo siento!- eso fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de caer.

-¡Idiota!- ambos chicos gritaron al unísono, Misao tenía los ojos en forma de espiral y Yahiko no estaba en mejores condiciones, Sanosuke tendido cuan largo era sobre ellos se frotó la cabeza apenado.

-Lo siento, quería asustarte para que te sintieras un poco mejor después del entrenamiento, pero este enano ha arruinado mis planes-

-¿Asustarme?- los ojos de la chica arrojaban chispas.

-¿Enano?- los ojos del niño no se quedaban atrás.

-¡Ahora vas a ver Sanosuke Sagara!- un aura de fuego envolvió a los dos chicos mientras se dirigían sádicamente hacía él pero Sano solo pudo pensar una cosa… que sexy que se veía Misao con esa ropa caminando con mirada asesina hacía él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kenshin se encontraba sentado velando el sueño de Kaoru, ahora que Aoshi había llegado Yahiko se había ido a compartir cuarto con Sanosuke, la verdad ahora que lo pensaba debía agradecérselo al joven ninja, que recordara jamás en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos él y Kaoru habían dormido solos en una misma habitación.

Y de verdad que la imagen que reposaba frente a sus ojos era un elixir divino, Kaoru se había quedado dormida después de darse un relajante baño y como consecuencia lucía fresca y sensible como una ninfa del bosque, su cabello negro caía en largos mechones por el futón y bajo la luz de la luna sus labios se veían de lo mas apetecibles.

Ya una vez había probado esos labios en el festival y la verdad es que en esos pocos segundos se había vuelto adicto a ellos, ¿Por qué en todo ese tiempo él y la chica no habían podido tener una buena platica como Dios manda acerca de sus sentimientos?, a causa de eso cada vez sentía a Kaoru mas lejana, mas fuera de su alcance.

-Kaoru…- el pelirrojo sonrió tristemente y se acerco a ella despacio, lo que daría por poder abrazarla, por poder pedirle perdón por lo que fuera que le habían hecho, por reconfortarla como lo había hecho Sanosuke… él, su amigo, ¿Por qué al pensar en él sentía que inconscientemente se le torcían las tripas?, como si últimamente gozara de la atención que él tan terriblemente necesitaba, pero no, Sanosuke últimamente había estado muy cerca de Misao, no de Kaoru, el que debía preocuparse era Aoshi, quizás debía hablar con él.

-Mmm- el joven parpadeó ante el repentino ronroneo que surgió de los labios de la kendoka, la muchacha sonreía entre sueños como si estuviera pensando en algo muy divertido.

-¡Ah!- ahora la muchacha había jadeado, algo en ese sonido provocó que Kenshin abriera los ojos a extremos increíbles.

-Mmmm, Sanosuke- las palabras salieron perezosamente de los labios de Kaoru mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, pero para Kenshin fue como si le hubieran dado una patada ¿Sanosuke?, ¡¿Qué demonios tenía su amigo para que todas se fijaran en él?!, ni siquiera había respetado a Kaoru ¡A su Kaoru!, ella no debía soñar con el luchador ¡Debía soñar con él! Porque él la amaba mas allá de lo que se puede amar a nadie, porque ella era su vida y daría todo a cambio porque ella le perteneciera, porque era suya ¡Solo suya!.

No supo en que momento, no supo en que instante el violeta dio paso al dorado y los instintos salvajes que había tenido en su mas temprana juventud volvieron a ser dueños de sus pensamientos, de lo único que fue consciente fue del intenso placer que lo recorrió al tenerla bajo su cuerpo, de besar con desesperación sus labios, el sentir su aliento dormido sobre su boca sedienta.

-Ken…- Kaoru intentó girar el rostro, estaba muy cansada porque se había pasado todo el día entrenando y no podía despertar –Ken…shin…-

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- terriblemente asustado el pelirrojo se retiró tambaleándose de encima de la joven, se sentía mareado como si hubiera tomado mucho, por unos momentos había sido un completo animal y muy a su pesar tenía que reconocer que se había sentido bien. Porque aunque había hecho algo incorrecto estaba feliz de una cosa, ahora el nombre que la joven pronunciaba era el suyo y no el de su amigo.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…..

Kaoru lavaba los platos en silencio, lo hacia mecánicamente mientras su mente divagaba, algo extraño estaba pasando, llevó una mano jabonosa hasta la punta de sus labios sintiendo que le ardían, desde que se había levantado había tenido esa extraña sensación y no lograba dar con la razón, nunca le había sucedido eso, enjabonaba otro plato cuando sintió que alguien entraba en la habitación y giró la vista.

-¡ORO!- el joven pelirrojo se quedo pasmado en la puerta sin saber por donde huir.

-Kenshin, yo quisiera preguntarte…-

-¡DebolavarlosplatosKaorulosientomevoy! - exclamó el pelirrojo atropelladamente antes de salir corriendo.

-¿Lavar los platos?- una enorme gota de sudor recorrió la frente de la muchacha ¡Pero si ella estaba lavando los platos!, todos estaban locos en ese dojo… empezando por ella, había tenido un sueño la noche anterior de lo mas raro, todo empezaba cuando Yahiko y ella se perseguían por los pasillos como en los viejos tiempos, de pronto el niño se volteaba hacía ella y le arrojaba un cubo de agua fría que le hacía soltar un gemido (y unas cuantas sanas ganas de asesinarlo) pero cuando estaba por cumplir su objetivo llegaba Sanosuke con una enorme fuente con comida, en ese momento ella recordaba perfectamente bien haber exclamado "Mmm Sanosuke" pero después el sueño tomaba repentinamente otro tinte, de pronto tanto Yahiko como Sanosuke desaparecían y sobre ella aparecía un cabello rojizo que la hacía temblar de emoción, no podía ser otro mas que Kenshin quien la besaba con una pasión ardiente, un beso que nada tenía que ver con el casto beso que se habían dado en el festival.

-Pero que hentai soy- pasándose una mano jabonosa por la frente la muchacha exhaló un suspiro, después de lo que había pasado en ese oscuro y terrible calabozo creía que nunca mas tendría sueños por el estilo pero contrario a eso la atracción que sentía por Kenshin parecía crecer mas y mas cada vez que lo veía, lastima que la otra parte interesada pareciera no sentir lo mismo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misao se sentó en el suelo, después de tres horas seguidas de ser golpeada por Saito el cínico de su maestro le había dado un descanso, y vaya que en esos instantes era lo que mas necesitaba, no tanto por el cansancio físico (al cual empezaba a acostumbrarse) sino porque su mente era un atolladero de sentimientos encontrados y emociones.

Por un lado estaba su tutor, un hombre frío del que había estado profundamente enamorada y que la había lastimado inmensamente, un hombre que ahora no le dirigía ni la mas mínima palabra a pesar de compartir el mismo cuarto, un hombre que aún despertaba emociones variadas en ella pero que ya nada tenían que ver con el amor.

Por otro lado se encontraba Sanosuke… aún no estaba muy segura, ni ella misma entendía que era lo que pasaba con sus sentimientos, solo sabía que estando cerca de él todo a su alrededor parecía brillar, con él las peleas y las sonrisas estaban a la orden del día, era alguien muy especial pero… ¿Era eso amor?.

-Despabila que tengo algo que darte-no lo había sentido pero ya Saito se encontraba frente a ella observándola con esos profundos y desagradables ojos dorados.

-Espero que no sea un golpe- gruñó la chica levantándose lentamente.

-No, es la segunda fase del entrenamiento, aunque no lo creas me parece que pasaste satisfactoriamente la primera fase-

-Viniendo de ti lo tomare como un halago- la joven se sujetó con fuerza el antebrazo, el músculo empezaba a punzarle.

-¡Toma!- el antiguo Shinsen arrojó algo que ella atrapó por puro reflejo, pero ya estando entre sus manos su labios se entreabrieron sorprendidos.

-¿Una espada?- la joven tragó saliva y la extendió al frente como rechazándola.

-¿Qué te pasa tonta?- el antiguo lobo prendió un cigarrillo fingiendo estar molesto –Mira que me tomó la molestia de ir y pedir una espada especial para ti para que me salgas con que no la quieres-

-No es que no la quiera- la joven sujetaba la espada como si esta le quemara –Es que los kunais siempre han sido mi arma, representan mi pasado, la persona que soy, son…-

-Son algo inservible que deben pasar a la historia- los ojos del jefe de policía se volvieron crueles como en otro tiempo –Si algo te amarra a un pasado que no te ha traído nada bueno debes eliminarlo, ahora te estoy diciendo que esos kunais no son lo que te salvaran la vida en estas circunstancias, una espada es lo que necesitas y yo te la estoy proporcionando-

-Pero…- la joven en realidad no sabía que decir, ni ella misma sabía porque estaba tan renuente a renunciar a sus viejas armas.

-Te diré que es lo que pasa- repentinamente divertido Saito sonrió con sorna –No las quieres dejar ir porque eso fue lo que te enseñó a usar Shinomori-

-¡¿Qué?!- la chica tembló con furia -¡Claro que no!-

-Claro que si- el antiguo lobo dio otra calada a su cigarrillo.

-Pues te reto- la chica levantó la espada, la tomaba torpemente y si era sincera no tenía ni la mas mínima ni menor idea de cómo usarla correctamente, él por su parte sonrió de medio lado, si sabías manejar sus emociones la chica era muy fácil de manipular, pero eso no importaba siempre y cuando se cumplieran sus deseos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Aoshi…- el joven ninja levantó la vista, frente a él se encontraba un vacilante joven pelirrojo y un sonriente Soujiro Seta.

-Ya se habían tardado en interrogarme- la voz fría del ninja no amedrentó a los otros dos quienes se sentaron a sus lados como si éste les hubiera hecho una invitación amistosa.

-Hoy ha vuelto muy temprano, pensé que regresaría con la señorita Misao como siempre- Soujiro sonrió inocentemente pero los ojos de Aoshi se entrecerraron, el jovencito seguía siendo muy buen espía si se había percatado de eso.

-La señorita Tami me contó que Saito piensa darle una espada a la señorita Misao- Kenshin se cruzó de brazos –No sé si sea buena idea-

-Ese idiota no debería meterse donde no le llaman- la enronquecida voz del ninja obligó a los otros dos a sonreír nerviosamente.

-¿Entonces hoy le ha dado la espada verdad?- Kenshin tragó saliva.

-Si… no creo que Misao la use-

-¿Por qué no?- Soujiro levantó las cejas pero el ninja ya no respondió así que Kenshin decidió cambiar de tema.

-Aoshi nadie te ha preguntado porque viniste porque es obvio que lo hiciste porque estas preocupado por la seguridad de la señorita Misao pero tratándola tan distante solo lograras lastimar sus sentimientos-

-¿Sentimientos?- Aoshi pronunció la palabra como si el significado que encerraba no significara nada para él.

-¡Hu!- Soujiro alzó un dedo –Se refiere a esas cosas que yo solía no tener pero que ya tengo y que en realidad pueden ser un problema a veces-

-¿Oro?- a Kenshin una gotita de sudor le salió en la frente, explicaciones como esa no podían servirle a nadie.

-Mire por ejemplo- el joven de la eterna sonrisa puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y sus inocentes ojos azules se iluminaron –El otro día le comente algo a Tami y ella me contestó que el amor entre dos personas muy parecidas era imposible, como ejemplo me puso a sus dos espadas (creo que para asesinos como nosotros eso es mas fácil de comprender) bueno como ustedes saben la espada roja o dragón rojo tiene un filo realmente endemoniado y el dragón azul no tiene nada de filo por ningún lado, las personas también podrían clasificarse de esa manera, un asesino como nosotros sería un dragón rojo en estas circunstancias y una persona dulce, bondadosa o pacifica sería el dragón azul, de esa manera las personalidades están en equilibrio-

-Quieres decir que no puede haber una buena relación amorosa entre dos personas violentas ¿verdad?- Kenshin frunció el ceño –Pero en ese caso el dragón azul se llevara la peor parte de todo porque…-

-Porque funcionara como la funda o como el escudo del dragón rojo ¡Exacto!- el muchacho levantó un dedo feliz de haber podido explicar bien algo.

-No me parece justo- Kenshin bajo la vista pensando inconscientemente en Kaoru.

-Bueno por eso el dragón rojo debe cuidar de los sentimientos del dragón azul, a su vez el dragón azul creara sentimientos en el rojo-

-Pero si las espadas no tienen sentimientos- Kenshin miro de reojo la espada de filo invertido que pendía de su cintura.

-Es solo una mera metáfora- explico el joven asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Lo que me quieren decir entre líneas es que debo cuidar de los sentimientos de Misao- gruñó Aoshi.

-¡Oh!, el señor Shinomori es muy listo y directo- Soujiro sonrió pero Kenshin puso una mano sobre el hombro del ninja.

-Ella esta muy lastimada, ya lo sabes, por lo que paso entre ustedes dos-

-Métete en tus propios asuntos Himura- el ninja se puso de pie –Sé de alguien que también esta "lastimada" y no es exactamente Misao- acto seguido el joven se alejó ante la mirada atenta de los otros dos que se quedaron sentados sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Creo que ese fue un golpe bajo- exclamó divertido Soujiro.

-Demasiado- Kenshin sonrió ampliamente, si hasta Aoshi se daba cuenta de que las cosas entre Kaoru y él no iban bien es que el asunto ya era serio –Por cierto…- el pelirrojo se giró hacía Soujiro quien parpadeó esperando lo que venía.

-¿Si?-

-¿Eso quiere decir que la señorita Tami te rechazó?-

-¡Ah!, ¡Veo que usted señor Himura también es muy listo!- el pelirrojo simplemente sonrió.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Las horas pasaban rápidamente, Sanosuke sentía que su puño se resquebrajaba a cada golpe de su mano desnuda, siempre había sido un cabeza hueca al usar su mano, siempre la forzaba de mas y luego llegaban prontas las consecuencias, en esos momentos solía pensar en _ella_, en sus suaves manos sobre la piel rasposa de sus manos y en la forma eficaz en la que lo vendaba.

Pero al momento de recordar esos momentos cerró los ojos, era increíble cuanto dolor podía sostener un corazón, pero así era, la sangre en sus nudillos solo lo hacía recordar, el pasado no se podía cambiar, lo que había hecho, lo que había vivido, todo formaba parte del ayer, el presente era lo que contaba, aunque aun no estaba decidido ¿Tendría él otra oportunidad de amar?.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- el joven se levantó sonriendo, iría por Misao.

Cruzar el bosque entero corriendo para Sanosuke fue pan comido, después de todo ya tenía practica en romper records por el estilo, lo único que lo molestaba un poco era el continuo caminito de sangre que iba dejando producto de su mano lastimada, pero a pesar de eso llegó al lado de su amiga en poco tiempo… aunque la visión que lo recibió no era la que esperaba.

-¡Misao!- el joven gritó para después apretar los dientes y correr hacía ella, la joven por su parte abrió perezosamente los ojos.

-Sano… eres tú…-

-¡¿Cómo que "Sano eres tú"?!, ¡¿Te imaginas lo que sucedería si uno de esos ninjas locos llegan y te hayan en semejante estado?!, ¡Te matarían en un instante!-

-Pro… probablemente- Misao trató de sonreír pero enseguida se soltó tosiendo.

-Si no le dices algo a ese loco maniático lo haré yo- el joven luchador frunció el ceño abrazándola con mas fuerza –Nadie se mete con mis amigos y sale impune-

-Acuérdate… que él… me entrena- la joven estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera podía decir una frase de corrido.

-¿Y esto que es?- el joven luchador alzó las cejas sorprendido al hallar una espada al lado de la muchacha.

-Una espada… obvio…-

-¡Ya lo sé!, quiero decir que ¿que es lo que esta haciendo aquí?-

-Saito me la dio- la joven alzó los ojos al cielo –No soy buena usándola-

-¿Te sientes mejor?- olvidándose por un momento de la espada, de su frustración y de todo lo demás Sanosuke se concentró en la chica entre sus brazos.

-Ahora sí- instantáneamente el sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de la chica, había hablado sin pensar.

-A que bueno- pero en esos asuntos el antiguo miembro Sekiho era de plano lento.

-Por cierto…- Misao volvió a levantar los ojos al cielo y una solitaria gota cayó sobre su mejilla –Se avecina una tormenta-

………**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-Sabes la próxima vez que se avecine una tormenta deberías decírmelo con tiempo- Sanosuke bufó enfadado y se dejó caer mojado hasta los huesos en la entrada del templo junto al que entrenaba con Misao aún en brazos.

-Deberías agradecerme que te lo haya dicho- la joven sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido y no era exactamente a causa de la lluvia.

-Pues tu deberías agradecerme que te haya traído cargada- el guerrero volvió a bufar al tiempo que tomaba a Misao de la cintura y la sentaba a un lado de él.

-Que dices, ni siquiera peso mucho- la chica se giró a ver con ojos vacíos la lluvia –De todas formas te lo agradezco-

-¡Ea, que solo bromeaba!- el joven enrojeció al instante.

-Has sido un gran apoyo para mi en los últimos días, te lo agradezco-

-No es muy propio de ti andarle dando las gracias a la gente- el luchador la miro de reojo –Creo que ese entrenamiento de Saito es peor que lo que le hicieron a Kaoru-

-Kaoru…- la joven ninja mordió su labio al tiempo que pasaba saliva con amargura –Ella también ha cambiado, creo que en este corto tiempo todos hemos sufrido una metamorfosis, siento como si nos estuviéramos alejando unos de otros-

-Pero no nosotros dos- la chica giró sus ojos sorprendidos hacía él y en ese momento Sanosuke supo que estaba en una encerrona -¡Quiero decir!, ¡Bueno…!, ¡Lo que pasa es que nosotros dos nos hemos acercado mas! Bueno… eso es lo que creo-

-Si… tienes razón- por un momento la genuina sonrisa de la joven volvió a aparecer en su rostro –A pesar de todas las cosas malas que nos han pasado estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo-

-Y yo también…- una sonrisa y luego dos muchachos que se tendieron fatigados uno al lado del otro, solo sintiendo la cercanía de una persona especial a su lado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aoshi estaba sobre un árbol, el cual no lo había cubierto muy bien que digamos de la fuerte tempestad y ahora el apuesto ex okashira estaba completamente empapado, pero eso no lo preocupaba, de hecho él ya sabía que eso iba a pasar, lo único que lo molestaba era que Misao no hubiera vuelto aún, el la había estado esperando pero ni rastro de ella.

Seguramente la chica se encontraba con Sanosuke, últimamente esos dos empezaban a forjar un lazo especial, si era sincero el hecho le molestaba bastante, pero si se olvidaba de eso, con una tormenta como la que se estaba viviendo en esos momentos los muchachos deberían haber buscado un refugio y el único lugar que se le ocurrió fue el templo así que sin importarle los rayos se dirigió hacia allá, los escalones estaban muy mojados y resbalosos pero Aoshi subió ágilmente y sin problemas, empezaba a pensar que no se encontraban allí porque no sentía ningún ki cuando de pronto….

Un zapato negro, un pantalón blanco, una pierna femenina a su lado, un pecho desnudo, una tierna cabeza con una larga trenza recargada en el.

Estaban juntos, no, ya no había nada, no era verdad, no podía pasar, solo, solo era imposible, y Misao su ropa… su traje un poco abierto, su cuerpo exhausto, y Sagara, la sonrisa ¡La sonrisa, tenía una maldita sonrisa en el rostro!, todo daba vueltas, que sentía ¡¿Que era lo que Aoshi Shinomori sentía?! ¡¡RABIA!! Todo quedaba resumido en esa palabra, lo mataría, lo mataría sin compasión.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una patada despertó a Sano, un dolor agudo lo invadió y su cara chorreó sangre, en las sombras pudo ver al demonio de mirada helada que sostenía las kodachis en sus manos, su meta era muerte, sus heladas facciones escurriendo agua hablaban del descanso eterno después de probar el doloroso filo de sus espadas, no sintió miedo, no tuvo tiempo, la espada voló hasta su cuerpo. Demasiado cansado, demasiado exhausto para moverse rápidamente, solo pudo desviarse un poco sintiendo la hoja arañar su dorso.

-Shinomori escúchame, no es lo que tu….-¿Escuchar?, no era tiempo de oír, solo matar, el honor de un ser puro había sido deshonrado, no tendría consideración, rápidamente, acabaría…él lo acabaría.

-¡Yo nunca le haría daño!- el joven guerrero dio un giro y se puso dificultosamente de pie, el hombre frente a él ya ni siquiera parecía humano, era una sombra vengadora, un demonio de ojos azules.

-Guarda silencio y muere Sagara-

-¡Alto!- Misao estaba de pie, unos temblorosos kunais brillaban en sus manos -¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?!-

-¡Cuidado!- no, no era esa, la respuesta, todo el mundo de la chica se estremecía frente a sus ojos, de pronto Sanosuke y Aoshi ya no peleaban entre ellos sino que se habían puesto en guardia hacía los lados como si la estuvieran protegiendo. ¡No!, no era como si la estuvieran protegiendo ¡La estaban protegiendo!, los ninjas enemigos estaban ahí ¿Qué hacían en ese lugar?, ¿Cómo habían llegado? Y no solo ellos, Kaoru, Kenshin, Soujiro, Tami, incluso Yahiko se encontraban luchando.

¿Por qué parecía que frente a ella se desarrollaba una batalla donde ella era un actor mudo e invisible? ¡Ah!, porque de nuevo no podía luchar al nivel de los demás, estaba entumecida, adolorida, apenas y si podía sujetar los kunais, pero aún así… ¡Aún así quería ayudar a sus amigos!.

-¡Misao quédate atrás!- pese a que el grito de Sanosuke era a todas luces una orden ella no hizo caso, los kunais fueron lanzados con igual precisión que si hubiese estado en sus cinco sentidos dañando a sus oponentes.

-¡Aoshi cuidado!- Kenshin apretó los labios, el joven ninja no estaba peleando como lo hacía normalmente, lucía dominado por una indomable furia y eso lo hacía volverse casi salvaje… pero también descuidado, un ninja enemigo le había llegado por la espalda y estaba por darle el golpe final.

-¡No!- ¿Cómo lo vio?, ni ella misma lo sabía, había sentido un horroroso vuelco en el corazón y había girado la vista, el señor Aoshi estaba por morir y en esos momentos no recordó los horribles momentos que había pasado a su lado, no recordó su frialdad, no recordó el dolor que le había causado, solo recordó que en algún momento había amado a ese hombre. Y con la fuerza nacida de ese sentimiento arrojó los últimos tres kunais restantes, corazón, abdomen y una pierna, puntos exactos que le garantizaban la muerte.

El ninja cayó desplomado, la sangre empezó a surgir a raudales por su boca pero ella también se desplomó con una mirada aturdida en el rostro ¿Acaso había gastado todas sus fuerzas?, ¿Tan agotador era el entrenamiento de Saito?, su mente se nubló, luego todo paso muy rápido, la ametralladora que apuntaba hacia ella, Aoshi que no alcanzaba a llegar, la visión de la muerte frente a sus ojos, la aparición de una manta blanca ante ellos, la sensación de que todo había acabado y de pronto el cuerpo calido que caía en sus brazos, el guerrero que la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios mientras la vida se le escapaba por la herida.

-¿Qué has hecho?- él sonreía, los labios de ella temblaban.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!- todo daba vueltas, la sangre se iba extendiendo, los demás seguían luchando y de nuevo tuvo esa sensación de un escenario donde ella salía sobrando, donde era un personaje mudo y extra, como si todo a su alrededor se oscureciera y solo quedara ella con su amigo entre brazos, con Sanosuke sonriéndole mientras la vida se le acababa por su causa.

Él se levantó entonces, se incorporó pesadamente y le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído ¿Cómo podía acabar sus ultimas fuerzas diciéndole eso?, ¿Cómo podía tener la fuerza?, las facciones de la muchacha se endurecieron, su rostro se volvió piedra mientras las lagrimas empezaban a surgir sin control de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Por favor no…- era un susurro, unas palabras que se llevaba el viento.

-Por favor no- la implacable tormenta se llevaba su rezo.

-¡Por favor no!- y sus puños se tensaron y su alma se desgarró.

-¡POR FAVOR NO!- Y en medio de la terrible pelea todos se detuvieron mientras abrían con espanto los ojos ante la atroz suplica cargada de odio.

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Capitulo terminado!, por fin después de mas de un mes (okashira janet corre de las piedras y otros objetos punzo cortantes) bueno ya, sé que no he sido nada profesional dejando todos mis escritos tirados, sé también que la excusa "No tuve tiempo" esta muy vista, así que les diré la verdad, pensaba en avanzar mis fics pero del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho, tuve exámenes (me fue genial) y celebre varios cumpleaños entre ellos el de mi hermanita el sábado pasado a la que le mando un tronado besito.

Además le compre la serie de "Ginban Kaleidoscope" que de verdad les recomiendo ver, a mi me la presto tommy y es genial, se trata de una chica patinadora de hielo profesional que es poseída por un chico, el pobre joven de 16 años Pete Pumps es la versión rubia de Kenshin, de verdad que es un amor con patas, amable, tierno, comprensivo y la protagonista Tazusa bien podría ser una Kaoru aumentado diez veces el genio indomable.

Pero bueno dejémonos de eso.

AGRADESCO A: **Gabe Logan **pues sí, ya vez que ahora a Aoshi se le ha pasado la mano ¡Ahh!, mi pobre Sano ¿Qué será de él?, **Aynatcristal **de verdad me halagas, este fic es ¿Cómo decirlo?, ¡Ahh! Tiene un montón de cosas raras.

Esta vez de nuevo volví a hacer pedazos la versión original, la escena donde platican Soujiro, Kenshin y Aoshi no tiene ningún precedente, también quite casi todos los pedazos de romance entre Misao y Sanosuke por parecerme completamente exagerados pero por lo mismo creo que al final su relación quedo bastante relajada, es decir no sé si retrate la química que se respiraba entre ellos.

Manejar a todos los personajes al tiempo es frustrante porque los sentimientos no se plasman por completo (sería aburrido y me tomaría mucho tiempo anotar el sentir de cada uno) así que solo san una idea de cómo anda el hervidero de sus emociones.

Bueno me despido, espero poder actualizar **Personalidades **pronto pero mis actividades escolares me están robando mucho tiempo, cuídense Ciao

Pd: Cumplo años el 5 de octubre así que todo buen fic envuelto para regalo será bien recibido je,je.

_30 de Septiembre del 2008 Miércoles _


	5. La fuerza del dolor

**ROMANCE DE DRAGONES**

**Capitulo 5: La fuerza del dolor**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

El dolor golpeaba, el dolor no tenía fin, si existía un dios no era misericordioso, no tenía piedad, Misao sentía que todo su ser lloraba, su alma lloraba, y en sus brazos, el cuerpo inerte de su amigo parecía sonreír.

-Sanosuke, ¿como puedes sonreír?- sin ser consciente sus pupilas se dilataron de sorpresa ¿Ese era el rostro de una persona que estaba muriendo?, ¿Por qué el joven luchador se veía tan pleno? como si morir le causara gracia como todo lo demás que había hecho en esa vida.

-¡Me has dejado Sanosuke!, ¡me abandonaste!- quizás para los que morían ya nada importara ¿Pero que pasaba con los que seguían vivos?.

-¡¿Por qué….por qué…?!- Las lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia, la pelea continuaba, la calma parecía inundar el rostro de Sano, como si la hora de su partida ya estuviera marcada, pero Misao no podía aceptarlo, sus piernas estaban manchadas con la sangre de él, pero no quería creerlo ¡Por dios que no existía el consuelo!, ¿No podía conocer ella acaso la felicidad?.

Aoshi no se daba abasto protegiendo a la joven ninja de los continuos ataques que iban dirigidos hacía ella, quería gritarle que reaccionara, que su vida corría peligro, que el momento de pelear era ahora, pero…. Al verla solo se podía observar la imagen de la miseria cargando al dolor, sus ojos verdes ahogados en llanto solo existían para ver a Sagara, Aoshi quiso odiarlo, quiso morirse de los celos, quiso matarlo…. Pero era imposible porque se había dado cuenta de que el amor que Sanosuke sentía era real, tan real que había dado la vida por protegerlo.

-¡Maldición, no se distraigan!- Yahiko gritó con toda la fuerza contenida en sus jóvenes pulmones, Sanosuke no podía estar muerto, él no moriría tan fácilmente, era un guerrero por naturaleza y debían terminar esa batalla en esos instantes para atenderlo.

-¡Sanosuke!- Kaoru abrió los ojos con terror y aunque siguió peleando la verdad es que su mente distaba mucho de estar en la batalla ¿Acaso su mejor amigo había…?, no, no podía ser verdad, era un cabeza de pollo, un idiota y todas esas cosas pero en esos días en que tanto había necesitado de un apoyo y de un consuelo él había estado ahí para ella, como un hermano mayor, como un amigo incondicional ¡No podía perderlo!.

-Señorita Kaoru yo me encargo tome a Sanosuke y llévelo a un lugar seguro- Kenshin apretó con fuerza su empuñadura, los ninjas que al principio habían atacado de forma errónea ahora parecían recapacitar y se escondían entre los árboles dejando distractores en la batalla y eso solo olía a una cosa, a emboscada.

-¡Pero…!- la joven kendoka tragó saliva y giró la vista hacía donde su desolada amiga abrazaba con ojos vacíos el cuerpo del luchador.

-¡Él no esta muerto!- Kenshin gritó con tal convicción que provocó que incluso Misao saltara -¡Él no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente ustedes lo saben!, ahora nos necesita…- el pelirrojo bajo la voz –Se los encargo, por favor…-

-S.. ¡Sí!- la chica se enderezó con bríos, no tenía ni idea de a donde llevar a Sanosuke pero algo tendría que hacer.

-¡Kaoru!- Tami le hizo una seña a Soujiro y éste le sonrió en contestación, era la señal de que entre los restantes se encargarían de protegerles la salida

-¡Kaoru, Yahiko, vengan conmigo!- la joven poseedora de las dos espadas le hizo una rápida seña a los dos estudiantes del estilo Kamiya.

-¡¿Pero y Sano?!- el joven castaño abrió los ojos horrorizados al ver como se alejaban del claro dejando a los demás en medio de la pelea.

-Es a lo que vamos- la chica corrió y con un rápido movimiento de su espada se deshizo de un ninja agresor que les salió en el camino.

-¡¿Cómo?!- Kaoru también sentía la angustia crecer en ella, habían dejado el templo protegido por Kenshin, Aoshi y Soujiro y no es que no confiara en ellos sino que eran demasiados los agresores y Sanosuke y Misao eran en esos momentos un blanco fácil ¿Por qué no espabilaba su amiga?, nunca la había visto así antes ¡Y se le tenía que ocurrir esa ocasión para deprimirse!, de tan enojada que estaba golpeó a un ninja que se atravesó en su camino con tanta fuerza que el pobre hombre terminó con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo.

-¡Escuchen!- Tami gritó, con el potente rugido de la lluvia sus palabras parecían barridas por el aire -¡El único modo de salvar a Sanosuke es llevarlo con un excelente doctor, de no ser así morirá!-

-¡Conozco a alguien!- Kaoru paró en seco –Pero ahora esta residiendo en Aizu ¿Crees que Sanosuke aguante el camino hasta allá?-

-Esta muy lejos…- tanto Tami como Yahiko pararon también, al parecer los ninjas ya no los seguían –Pero no conozco a nadie por aquí que pueda hacer algo por él… fue una herida de ametralladora después de todo-

-¡Maldición, no podemos perder el tiempo aquí parados!- Yahiko bramó apretando sus infantiles puños –Sanosuke esta agonizando, si Megumi es su única opción entonces debemos llevarlo a ella-

-¿El doctor es una mujer?- la joven poseedora de los dos dragones abrió sus ojos azules de admiración.

-Sí, es una buena amiga pero no hay tiempo ahora ¿Qué hacemos?- la joven kendoka se mordió el labio inferior.

-Este es el plan- en ese instante los ojos de la chica se volvieron negros, lo que iban a hacer sería arriesgado pero no se le ocurría otra salida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misao apretó los puños y luego tendió levemente la mano hacía el rostro de Sanosuke, hacía ya bastante tiempo que los ojos del muchacho estaban cerrados pero aunque débil aún podía oír el agonizante golpeteo de su corazón. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora ella por él?, ya ni siquiera tenía kunais para defenderlo y tenía que depender de Soujiro, Kenshin y Aoshi… ¿Por qué de él?, depender de él le causaba rabia, antes se había sentido triste pero ahora todo el panorama cambiaba, ya no le importaba si su tutor la tomaba en cuenta o no, es más su corazón se endurecía a tal grado que solo mirarlo le producía irritación.

-¡Señorita Misao, tenga cuidado!- la chica arrastró a Sanosuke con ella ante el grito del Tenken y su brazo resultó rasguñado y sangrante, ¿Cuándo se iba a acabar esa pelea de mierda?, los ninjas se había reagrupado y ahora peleaban desde las sombras, de seguro no era fácil pelear con semejante clima pero tampoco era fácil para ellos, lo bueno era que el agua desviaba los shurikens.

-¡Misao!- su tutor le gritó algo pero ella ni caso que le hizo, justo en esos instantes se ocupaba en susurrarle algunas cosas al oído a su amigo, recordaba los buenos tiempos, también intentaba darle ánimos ¿La oiría?, lo dudaba mucho, si Megumi estuviera ahí ella si que sabría que hacer, la doctora podría no saber nada de peleas pero de que era útil e irremplazable era cierto, ella en cambio no lo había podido proteger y justo ahora tampoco podía hacer nada… que asco…

-¡Misao!- apenas y pudo quitarse del camino, Tami había llegado en el pescante de un carruaje conducido por dos caballos que parecían todo menos dóciles, adentro Yahiko le hizo un gesto apremiante para que le pasara a Sanosuke.

-¡Rápido, rápido que no hay tiempo!-

-¡S-Si!- sin saber bien que pasaba y actuando mas por instinto que por otra cosa la joven ninja ayudo a subir al carruaje el cuerpo de su amigo mientras Kenshin y Soujiro se las veían negras para cubrirlos de los agresores.

-¡Misao, vamos!- Kaoru jaló a su amiga, cerró la puerta del carruaje y le hizo una seña a Tami que parecía decir "todo bajo control", con el rostro chorreando agua y el cabello pegado a las mejillas la joven espadachín asintió con la cabeza antes de gritar "¡Hey!" para que así los caballos se pusieran en marcha a todo galope.

-¡¿A dónde van?!- horrorizada por no saber a donde llevaban a Sanosuke y si estaría bien Misao tomó a su amiga por el cuello de su gi de entrenamiento.

-A con Megumi, ¡Pero Misao este no es el momento para…!- la joven no pudo continuar, de un aventón arrojó a su amiga al suelo al tiempo que se quitaba ella misma también de la trayectoria de un proyectil; ante el impacto Misao estrelló la cabeza con el suelo y rodó por él aturdida, ¿Llevaban a Sanosuke con Megumi?, no era el momento ni la ocasión pero sintió unos celos profundos y ganas de rabiar y patear como cuando era una niña… pero ya no era una niña.

-¡Señorita Kaoru, cuidado!- Kenshin sujetó a la chica kendoka por el brazo y la colocó tras él, esa escena ya era por todos conocida, aunque Kaoru era una mujer bastante fuerte Kenshin siempre se empecinaba en protegerla, debía ser lindo…

-¡Cuidado!- y el agua que continuaba cayendo y ella echa bolita con la cabeza zumbándole y de pronto todo perdía sentido y notaba con turbación que se había convertido en una pieza carente de valor, no había podido proteger a Sanosuke y justo en esos instantes tampoco podía defenderse a si misma, era una carga para los demás, se suponía que había salido del Aoiya para volverse mas fuerte ¿Pero donde estaba su fortaleza en esos momentos?.

-¡Misao!- Aoshi se colocó frente a ella y desvió unos kunais -¡No es el momento para auto compadecerse!-

-No… no es el momento…- ella se levantó lentamente, el ninja estaba por ordenarle que se pusiera a resguardo pero algo extraño había ocurrido en ella, sus ojos lucían vacíos y su rostro reflejaba infinito dolor.

-No creo que Sagara este muerto…- ¿Por qué lo había dicho?, en primera a él ni le iba ni le venía si Sagara estaba o no bien, de hecho que el guerrero se quitara de su camino sería lo mas apropiado.

-No hable…- la chica agachó la cabeza, su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos -¡No diga una maldita palabra mas!, ¡No quiero volver a verlo en mi vida!-

-Eso es injusto- el joven apretó los dientes inconscientemente, las palabras de su protegida lo habían dañado de una manera que no esperaba.

-¡¿Injusto?!- la chica levantó los ojos relampagueantes de furia -¡Injusto es que Sanosuke este muriendo!-

-No tengo nada que ver con…-

-¡Usted tiene todo que ver!-

-Muchachos… este…- Soujiro que estaba a unos cuantos pasos y que acababa de detenerse después de usar su técnica celestial cerró los ojos sonriendo nerviosamente –Este no es un buen momento para que se peleen- pero nadie pareció oírlo.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!- Aoshi apretó ahora sus puños, Misao nunca le había alzado la voz, nunca lo había encarado de esa forma tan violenta, de hecho que él recordara nadie lo había hecho antes, ni siquiera Okina había estado tan furioso cuando se habían enfrentado hace ya algún tiempo.

-¡Por su culpa, yo use mi ultimo kunai en usted, soy una tonta!...- de un momento a otro los ojos de la chica se abrieron con terror –Es cierto… usted no tiene la culpa… la culpa la tengo yo… soy una tonta…- su pierna se flexionó hacía atrás y Aoshi extendió automáticamente la mano hacía ella, ya muchas veces antes había visto la misma posición en otras personas, era la posición de quien se dispone a huir.

-¡Misao, espera!-

-…Soy una tonta…- los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lagrimas y corrió a la desesperada fuera del campo de batalla.

-Ve tras ella- Kenshin se pasó una mano por la frente despejando su rostro de los mechones rojos y mojados que se le adherían –Aquí las cosas ya parecen estar bajo control- el ninja asintió algo torpemente con la cabeza y luego corrió, algo en lo que Misao lo superaba con ventaja era en escabullirse, ya fuera por su menudo cuerpo o porque con ese tamaño podía esconderse en cualquier sitio pero el caso es que cuando sus pasos lo llevaron al estrecho camino por donde ella había huido de la chica no quedaba ni el rastro.

………**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-¡Saito!- Misao paró de correr cuando sus pulmones le anunciaron que de seguir así iban a explotar.

-¡Saito!- la espada que le había regalado aún seguía en el piso y ella la recogió empuñándola con desesperación.

-¡Saito, sé que estas cerca, te vi en el claro ayudándoles a los demás, vamos!-

-Que muchacha tan escandalosa- empapado y altivo el policía apareció de entre las sombras avanzando hacía ella –Además no les ayudaba, solo me divertía un rato- a pesar de la oscuridad la muchacha retrocedió un poco ante la imponente figura, de un momento a otro se sentía muy pequeña –Por cierto- el antiguo Shinsen siguió hablando con voz potente –Me has desilusionado mucho, tanto esfuerzo volcado en ti para que a la hora de la hora te acobardes-

-Yo… lo siento…- la chica se mordió los labios, si se echaba a llorar seguro que el policía se molestaría.

-Con sentirlo no basta-

-¡Ya lo sé que no!- la chica entonces se abalanzó hacía él y lo sujetó por los brazos, el policía no llevaba en esos momentos mas que su playera negra y sus músculos quedaban al descubierto -¡Por favor déjeme quedarme con usted!-

-¿Qué dices?- los sagaces ojos del oficial se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¡Por favor, no podría volver al dojo!, el señor Aoshi esta ahí, yo ya no quiero verlo más-

-Si es solo por eso…-

-¡No es solo por eso!- la chica apretó mas fuerte al antiguo lobo y él a su vez se sorprendió de empezar a sentir dolor bajo esas aparentemente insignificantes manitas.

-Yo en verdad me he dado cuenta de lo inútil que soy, de lo poco que he avanzado y de lo mucho que dependo de los demás, yo ya no quiero volver a sentirme inservible, quiero entrenar y entrenar aunque me muera en el proceso, por favor, se lo pido-

-No seas tan dramática- de un adusto movimiento se zafó de su agarre –Te entrenare pero si te mueres no digas que no te lo advertí- la chica asintió volviendo a sujetar la espada y abrazándola contra su pecho.

–Eso es extraño- el lobo levantó una ceja.

-No volveré a usar kunais- los ojos de ella parecían distantes mientras la espada se refugiaba en su pecho.

-Eso es mas extraño aún- con cuidado puso una de sus enormes manos sobre su pequeño hombro.

-Nunca, nunca los volveré a usar…-

2 SEMANAS DESPUES….

-¡Hoy llega Tami!- Soujiro no podía estar mas feliz y eso todos lo notaban, habían pasado dos semanas desde que Tami y Yahiko habían llevado a Sanosuke con Megumi y ahora la chica poseedora de los dos dragones regresaba sola, había dejado al pequeño con Sanosuke para mayor seguridad del luchador, después de todo los ninjas de Káiser eran capaces de todo, maldita fuera su estampa.

-Ah, la señorita Tami esta por llegar- Kenshin sonrió pero la verdad era que su estado anímico distaba mucho de ser alegre, ¿Cuándo su vida se había deformado de esa manera?, le debía mucho al estilo Hitten Mitsurugi pero justo en esos instantes esa técnica estaba destrozando su existencia, su mejor amigo moribundo, quizás muerto, una de sus mejores amigas, Misao, entrenaba con Saito que no era por nada pero no se distinguía por su benevolencia y finalmente el amor de su vida había sido raptada, luego rescatada y ahora parecía tener serios problemas sentimentales.

-Kenshin- y hablando de ella…

-¿Si señorita Kaoru?-

-He encontrado esto- la joven levantó un papel y lo puso frente a los ojos del ex hittokiri, Aoshi que estaba sentado a escasos metros también levantó la vista atento.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Una declaración de guerra- la chica dejo caer los brazos a sus costados –Nos retan a un duelo mañana en el templo, también exigen que vaya Misao-

-Alguien debería avisarle…- Soujiro echó una mirada de soslayo al ninja que estaba echado en el piso pero justo en esos instantes una voz irritada se dejo escuchar en la entrada.

-Ella ya lo sabe-

-¡Señorita Tami!- la sonrisa del joven Tenken fue tan grande que tanto Kaoru como Kenshin echaron la cabeza hacía atrás al tiempo que cerraban nerviosamente los ojos, vaya que si ese no era amor ya nada lo era.

-Soujiro… ¡Que no me digas así!- la chica levantó una mano enfurecida pero fue rápidamente cortada por Kaoru.

-¿Cómo esta Sanosuke?, ¿Esta bien, verdad?, ¿Y Yahiko?, ¿Estuvo de acuerdo en quedarse?-

-Este…- la joven levantó los ojos al cielo –Bien, sí, bien y sí-

-¡Que alivio!, ¿Qué dijo Megumi?-

-¿Esa es la doctora verdad?- Tami posó un dedo bajo su barbilla, ella no sabía mucho acerca de esa mujer pero por la cara que había puesto al ver el estado del luchador le daba a pensar que no eran simples amigos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que Misao ya sabe de la pelea?- por primera vez en ese rato la voz del joven ninja se hizo presente callando a todos los demás.

-Bueno, pase a ver a Saito antes de llegar acá, no sabía que Misao estaría con él- la voz de la chica se volvió apagada y sus ojos se pusieron grises –Ojala y no la hubiera visto-

-¿Y eso por que?- la voz del ninja sonaba tan apremiante que todos giraron la vista hacía él por un momento para luego regresarla a Tami, la chica antes de empezar soltó un suspiro.

-No es la misma Misao que conocí, se porta muy insensible, además sus ojos no se ven llenos de vida como antes, es como si solo tuviera frialdad dentro de su cuerpo, aunque… solo es una suposición pero me parece que solo actúa así a causa de un gran sufrimiento, la mires por donde la mires parece que tiene un gran dolor en el alma aunque ni ella misma se de cuenta-

-Misao…- Kaoru cerró su puño casi hasta hacerse daño, no quería que su amiga sufriera, ya antes había sufrido mucho por Aoshi y ahora por Sanosuke, aunque algo le decía que la razón no era solamente el joven guerrero.

-Sin embargo…- Soujiro que ahora lucía un rostro serio giró la vista hacía la ventana perdiéndose en el paisaje exterior –Quizás esto sea lo mejor en estos momentos-

-¿A que te refieres?- Kenshin levantó una ceja sin comprender.

-Dicen que la señorita Misao se ha quedado sin sentimientos ¿Cierto?, mi experiencia me dice que eso es lo mejor en una batalla de las magnitudes como la que vamos a enfrentar, antes cuando yo no tenía sentimientos las batallas solían ser mas fáciles, uno no se la tenía que pensar mucho para deshacerse de una persona-

-¡Pero eso es horrible!- Kaoru levantó la voz indignada, cierto que en el calabozo sus sentimientos y normas morales la habían hecho sufrir mucho cuando tuvo que acabar con esos sujetos pero aún así los sentimientos eran lo único que la hacía saber que seguía siendo humana, que seguía teniendo vida y algo que defender.

-Horrible pero sencillo- el joven Seta se encogió de hombros –A veces me pregunto si no hubiera sido mejor para mi vida no tener sentimientos- Tami ante la declaración se cruzo de brazos molesta y sus ojos se volvieron de un azul turbio, si esa había sido una indirecta había sido de muy mal gusto.

-Me marcho- el joven ninja se puso en pie y avanzó hacía la salida sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿A dónde?- pero la pregunta del pelirrojo quedo en el aire.

-Me gustaría pensar que va a buscar a Misao- murmuró la joven Kamiya colocando sus manos sobre sus muslos y soltando un suspiro cuando ya el ninja había salido.

-Aunque vaya con ella dudo mucho que puedan llegar a un acuerdo- soltó Tami sacudiendo la cabeza –Parece que a Misao se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja que debe volverse definitivamente fuerte, no para de entrenar, esta toda llena de rasguños y de heridas-

-Me recuerda…- Kenshin sonrió tristemente, por un momento había recordado sus años de infancia al lado de Hiko Seijuro.

-Me gustaría ir a verla- exclamó Kaoru –Es mi amiga y no he podido apoyarla en estos momentos que seguramente son muy difíciles para ella-

-Para todos- apuntó el Tenken suavemente.

-Pero es que especialmente a ella la quieren muerta, no entiendo porque esa aversión, después de todo la venganza era contra…-

-Las personas cercanas a mi- murmuró suavemente el pelirrojo –Lamento mucho haberlos metido en este problema, señorita Kaoru de verdad lamento que todos ustedes estén sufriendo por mi culpa-

-¡No!- las palabras se le atoraron a la joven kendoka en la garganta, no era su intención hacer sentir mal a Kenshin –Kenshin esto no es tu culpa-

-Lo es- él a su vez intentó no mirarla a los ojos.

-Kenshin, lo que me paso bueno… no fue agradable y si soy sincera recuperarme no ha sido fácil pero… pero por conocerte, por vivir a tu lado todo este tiempo creo que merece la pena-

-Señorita Kaoru…- los ojos del joven se abrieron sorprendidos y azorados –Yo…-

-¡No, no, no!- Tami y Soujiro que todo ese tiempo se habían sentido como unos espectadores indeseados empezaron a mover las manos desesperadamente al unísono.

-¡Por favor!-

-¡Una declaración!-

-¡Enfrente de nosotros, no!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo poniendo en una apretada situación a la parejita frente a ellos.

-Esto…- Kaoru se sonrojó sin saber que decir.

-Yo… yo quería decir…- en esos momentos una técnica divina de pensar rápido estaría genial -¡Señorita Tami, ya lo recordé!- el pelirrojo casi soltó un grito de alivio al ocurrírsele algo para escapar de la situación –Hay una peculiaridad suya que estaba pensando que nos podría meter en muchos problemas durante una batalla-

-¿Peculiaridad?- la joven frunció el ceño.

-El que sus ojos cambien de color según la emoción que la esta atacando no es bueno, le da mucho que pensar al contrincante, en una batalla como bien dijo el joven Soujiro hace poco se debe de demostrar el mínimo de emociones posible-

-Bueno…- la chica se cruzó de brazos y giró la vista hacía donde el cielo empezaba a oscurecer –Tomando en cuenta que la batalla que definirá nuestras vidas es dentro de unas horas no creo que pueda hacer mucho para arreglarlo- (mirada turbia de parte del Tenken) -¡Sin embargo lo intentare!- intentó sonar feliz y convencida, por nada del mundo quería una de las platicas de superación personal de su amigo.

-¿Algo más?-

-Solo una cosa- el pelirrojo se puso de pie –Estén alertas, no quiero perder a nadie… de verdad no quiero perder a nadie-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Bueno, basta ya- Saito frunció el ceño, frente a él Misao lo observaba con una mirada bastante perturbada, odiaba cuando hacía eso, le parecía que estaba en otro mundo.

-Todavía tengo fuerzas- la joven se irguió derecha.

-Pero mañana es la batalla, recuérdalo, uno nunca debe entrenar hasta morir antes de una batalla importante-

-Todavía no me siento a morir- la chica guardó la espada en su funda y levantó la cabeza, los ojos carentes de emoción.

-Esos ojos no te quedan- él por su parte empezó a buscarse un cigarrillo entre los bolsillos.

-A ti tampoco te queda esa aparente preocupación- la chica se sentó entonces en el suelo, una cortada en su mejilla empezaba a sangrar – ¿Porque no aceptas de una vez por todas que todo esto es solo un juego para ti?, hasta mi entrenamiento debe parecerte divertido-

-No mentiré- con resignación se rasco la barbilla, había olvidado que cuando entrenaba no llevaba cigarrillos en los pantalones –Cierto que en esta batalla yo no pintaba nada y que me metí en ella solo por diversión, pero cuando el mal esta frente a mi debo aniquilarlo, esa es mi ley-

-¿Cuál es el mal?-

-Tú ya lo sabes-

-¿Y yo?- los ojos de la joven giraron hacía él demandantes -¿Por qué me entrenas?, ¿Por qué gastas tu tiempo?, ¿Es también diversión?, ¿Alguna especie de prueba?-

-Fue diversión al principio…-

-¿Ya no te entretengo?- la pregunta fue escupida.

-No es eso- pero él pareció no molestarse –Me preocupas y eso es algo que no tenía en mente que pudiera suceder, supongo que uno termina encariñándose con sus alumnos-

-No deberías- por un momento su voz pareció ser la misma de antes, la misma chiquilla del Aoiya pero luego su cara volvió a parecer la de una estatua solemne.

-Me preocupas- el antiguo lobo lo volvió a repetir como afirmando sus sentimientos, como si incluso a él le resultara increíble –Aprendes bien y le pones mas empeño que cualquiera pero el poder sin un motivo es inútil-

-¿Sin un motivo?- sus ojos lo miraron interrogantes –Entreno para ser la mejor okashira que haya tenido el Oniwabanshu y para no morir mañana, creo que eso es suficiente motivo-

-Por supervivencia y por orgullo- en la cara del hombre se dibujo una sonrisa –¿No te da eso algo de lastima?-

-¿Y entonces por que peleas tú?, ¿Por diversión?, ¿Es eso mejor?-

-No peleo por diversión, peleo por mis ideales, por amor…-

-¿Amor?- la cara de ella se contrajo de tal manera que en otras circunstancias él se hubiera echado a reír.

-Claro chiquilla tonta, ¿Olvidas que tengo una esposa esperándome?, yo no puedo dejarme matar, debo y deseo regresar a ella-

-Es un asunto diferente, mis sentimientos ya no juegan ningún papel, los he apagado y extinguido-

-¿Por Shinomori?- ¿Acaso se divertía dándole donde mas le dolía?.

-En la batalla pasada…- la joven bajó la cabeza y sus palabras surgieron lenta y angustiosamente de su garganta –Creí que empezaba a sentir algo por Sanosuke pero cuando el señor Aoshi estuvo en peligro no me importo arriesgar la vida por él, como consecuencia Sanosuke…-

-Aún no muere- apuntó el antiguo Shinsen, bueno, cierto que hacía bastante que no sabían nada de él pero al parecer había llegado vivo a con Megumi y si había alguien en todo Japón que podría hacer algo por él era ella.

-Después…- Misao siguió hablando pero ahora duramente –Mis sentimientos encontrados me confundieron, en esos instantes pensé que a quien quería era a Sanosuke y que él se moría en mis brazos por mi culpa y por eso me desconecte de la batalla-

-Quieres decir que…-

-¡El amor no me ayudo!, ¡El amor me entorpeció, me ha entorpecido toda la vida, ha nublado mi juicio!, He estado tanto tiempo tras el señor Aoshi que incluso perdí mi propia identidad- la chica jadeó y levanto la mirada mas fría que el acero –He llegado a la conclusión que carecer de sentimientos es lo mas acertado que puedo hacer ¡Por dios incluso tú me lo dijiste en una ocasión!-

-No es lo mismo- él entonces la tomó de la barbilla observándola duramente –Una cosa es la batalla y otra la vida-

-Mi vida es una batalla, no veo la diferencia, me retiro- y así, zafándose bruscamente la joven se puso en pie y partió dejando al antiguo lobo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tenía que hablar con alguien y debía hacerlo rápido.

VOLVIENDO AL DOJO….

Kaoru se paso una mano por la frente despejándose el rostro del cabello rebelde que le caía sobre los ojos, frente a los demás intentaba parecer serena, siempre había sido así, en cada batalla de Kenshin ella intentaba ser madura, intentaba no perder la cabeza y morirse de los nervios, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, en esta ocasión no venían por Kenshin, venían por ella.

Que raro que un ninja como ese tal Káiser la deseara, era detestable pero de cierto modo… de cierto modo saber que un hombre la encontrara atractiva… con bastante pena la joven sacudió su cabeza, no es que le agradara la idea, de hecho prefería morir antes que tener algo que ver con un tipo como ese, pero aún así para su vanidad femenina era halagador ¿Se entendía o estaba loca?, seguramente estaba loca…

Con resignación la joven soltó un suspiro, la noche ya había entrado, Soujiro y Tami estaban en la cocina preparando la cena, Aoshi aún no había regresado y Kenshin… bueno no sabía donde estaba Kenshin pero seguramente estaba cerca.

Kenshin, de solo pensar en él recordaba lo que había pasado hace poco tiempo, los ojos sorprendidos de él cuando ella le había confesado que todo valía la pena por estar a su lado, ¿Había sido muy arrojado de su parte decirle eso?, ahora que lo pensaba le parecía que se había pasado de la raya ¿Por qué era ella siempre la que tenía que iniciar las confesiones?, él siempre era tan recto y tan respetuoso, quizás era porque ella no le interesaba ¿Sería eso?, no, lo dudaba, porque cuando lo había besado en el festival… ¡Por dios!, ¡Ella también había sido quien lo había besado!, ahora se sentía peor que antes.

-Pero que demonios, este no es el momento para…- la chica sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos y estaba por seguir su monologo existencial cuando escucho unos leves pasos entre los matorrales y alzó la cabeza ¿Serían los enemigos?, ¡Pero si habían dicho que atacarían hasta el amanecer!, aunque un momento… por unos instantes se sintió la mujer mas estupida y patética de todo el planeta ¿Cómo se le ocurría confiar en las promesas de un grupo de ninjas?, si después de todo los grupos ninja se caracterizaban exactamente por atacar a traición.

-¡Ke…!- intentó gritarle al pelirrojo pero apenas había abierto la boca cuando una mano la sujetó impidiéndole seguir.

-Oye bonita, no deberías ser tan escandalosa- el sujeto que la aprisionaba sonrió lascivamente –Nuestro jefe nos pidió llevarte completita y sin rasguños y ya veo porque-

-Idiota- Kaoru gruñó entre dientes y le dio un codazo que lo arrojó hacía atrás pero fue en vano porque al instante siguiente un par de manos le sujetaron manos y boca.

-Bonita no nos hagas enfurecer- Otro tipo vestido de negro movió un dedo negativamente frente a ella –Y ni se te ocurra gritar porque justo en estos momentos nadie podría ayudarte, los dos chiquillos de la cocina tienen sus propios problemas y en cuanto al tipo pelirrojo ¿No se te hacía raro que no estuviera por aquí?- al instante en que escucho tales palabras un escalofrió helado recorrió su cuerpo pero intentó permanecer firme.

-Ustedes jamás podrían contra Kenshin, al parecer no tienen ni idea de quien es él-

-Te engañas gatita- el hombre que estaba frente a ella le alzó la barbilla y la observó fijamente a los ojos, estaba tan cerca que su respiración le daba en las mejillas –Los hombres como él siempre tienen puntos débiles y en esta ocasión eres tú muñeca-

-¡No soy una muñeca!- con la fuerza nacida del coraje logró zafarse del que le aprisionaba las manos y le soltó un puñetazo al que tenía enfrente, era consciente de que sin una espada no era mucho lo que podía hacer pero al menos intentaría huir, no quería ser una carga mas para Kenshin.

-¡Maldita!- por un momento los ninjas estuvieron demasiado sorprendidos para atacar y eso le dio a ella valiosos segundos para correr, pero la oportunidad no duro mucho.

-Rodearla- la orden fue dada y en un instante sintió montones de ojos observándola desde los árboles, pelear con ninjas era diferente de pelear con espadachines normales y eso la frustraba, Misao quizás podría desarrollarse bien en un escenario como ese pero no ella.

-Gatita que tienes garras- el ninja que antes la había tomado de la barbilla caminó hacía ella nuevamente divertido –Se nota que a Battousai le gustan las malas-

-Y se nota que tu eres un reverendo tonto- masculló ella poniéndose en guardia.

-No, no, no- nuevamente un dedo se movió negativamente frente a sus ojos –Estas rodeada muñeca y aunque el jefe dijo que te lleváramos completita no se molestara si tienes uno que otro rasguño, tú sabes-

-Atrévete- los labios de ella se apretaron, ya antes había estado en situaciones desventajosas así que el sentimiento de terror y desamparo no era nuevo.

-Nadie te salvara ahora nena, estas sola- en la oscuridad reinante el hombre se acercó hacía ella como un animal en plena cacería, sus ojos brillaron con maldad y fue justo en esos momentos cuando Kaoru lo supo, lo que querían esos ojos no era justamente llevarla con su jefe.

Corrió con toda la fuerza de sus piernas sabiendo que si la atrapaban todo estaba perdido, en el camino un shuriken le rasgó un brazo y sintió un frío de acero en una pierna pero solo fue momentáneo, el instinto de supervivencia era mas fuerte, no iba a ser una carga, debía escapar.

-¡Ven acá!- su brazo fue apresado con la fuerza de una garra y ella ahogó un gemido, estaba por intentar liberarse cuando…

-No te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo- una voz profunda y tétrica se escuchó y su brazo fue liberado, por un momento no supo bien lo que pasaba porque otro hombre la tomó entonces de la cintura y estaba por rechazarlo enérgicamente cuando lo noto, que el hombre que la abrazaba tan posesivamente tenía el cabello rojo.

-¿Kenshin?- sus hermosos ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa al tiempo que inconscientemente se refugiaba en sus brazos dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Aquí estoy, no te preocupes…- contestó la voz ronca y tétrica que ahora surgía del joven pelirrojo, la chica al oírlo sintió un escalofrió recorrerla, ese quien la abrazaba no era exactamente Kenshin sino Battousai, siempre le había tenido cierto temor a esa faceta de su amado pero… justo en esos momentos entre sus brazos sentía como si estuviera segura, realmente segura.

-Así que Battousai por fin ha hecho acto de aparición- el ninja que aparentemente lideraba a los demás sonrío con superioridad –Empezaba a planear divertirme un rato con esa gatita que tienes a tu lado, no debiste haberme arruinado la fiesta-

-¿Divertirte?- una voz molesta surgió de entre los árboles pero para sorpresa de todos no fue la de Kenshin -¿Pensabas divertirte con la mujer que he escogido para mi Shinikato?-

-Jefe…- el ninja dio un paso atrás asustado como si acabara de ver al mismo diablo.

-Te mataría de no ser porque en estos instantes tengo cosas mejores que hacer- la enorme figura de Káiser empezó a dibujarse entre las penumbras y Kenshin soltó un gruñido apretando mas a Kaoru contra si.

-Que sorpresa Battousai, me gustaría que dejaras en paz a mi mujer por favor-

-Jamás obedecería una orden tuya- el pelirrojo entonces soltó a Kaoru y la coloco tras él –Además quiero que te quede bien claro algo, no es tu mujer, ¡Es la mía!- las mejillas de la joven entonces se encendieron al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos y su corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba por estallarle ¿Había oído bien?.

…………**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Aoshi miró la luna y hasta entonces fue consciente de lo tarde que era y de que se había pasado la tarde entera dando vueltas y vueltas por el bosque, ¿Sería que inconscientemente buscaba a Misao? Se reprochó mentalmente por el deseo y apretó con fuerza sus puños al tiempo que miraba fijamente hacía el horizonte, la pelea había sido pactada para cuando saliera el sol pero era muy extraño que un grupo ninja decidiera atacar sin la protección de las sombras.

Seguramente se trataba de una trampa pero eso no era lo importante.

-Crsh- un leve crujido, algo se movió a su izquierda y por mero instinto asumió una pose de ataque al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían dos irises fríos y profundos como los de antaño.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-

-Ya se porque la chica es así…- una voz profunda y conocida se dejo escuchar –Aprendió del maestro-

-¿Saito?- el joven entonces frunció el ceño al tiempo que dejaba que su cuerpo se relajara.

-Sigues siendo un buen ninja- el lobo entonces surgió de entre las sombras fumando un cigarrillo, ahora que la pelea estaba cada vez mas cerca no podía vivir sin su humo "bienhechor".

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el joven apretó los labios y giró un poco la cabeza pero no, Misao no venía con el policía.

-¿A quien buscas?-

-A nadie-

-¿Es a la chica verdad?- el oficial sonrió pero la sonrisa distaba de ser alegre –A propósito de ella he venido a buscarte-

-¿Le paso algo?- de pronto el corazón del muchacho se acelero.

-Si y no- el antiguo Shinsen se rascó una mejilla –Veras Shinomori me he estado preguntando ¿Por qué no la entrenaste cuando te lo pidió?-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- los ojos del muchacho se entrecerraron pero en ese momento el policía empezó a caminar y no tuvo mas remedio que seguirlo.

-Bueno… uno se entera de cosas, somos la policía después de todo, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-

-No te concierne-

-Ah…- por un momento estuvo tentado de reír –Yo te diré porque no lo hiciste, tenías miedo de encariñarte con ella-

-¿Qué insinúas?-

-Lo que oíste, al ser tu alumna desarrollarías sentimientos por su persona-

-¿Experiencia propia?-

-Podría decirse…- el ninja entonces paró en seco sintiendo como todo su ser se congelaba para luego arder pero Saito notándolo soltó un bufido.

-No soy la clase de pedofilo que tú eres, además tengo esposa, es un cariño diferente-

-Mas te vale- la amenaza fue dicha entre dientes.

-Te preocupas mucho por ella y toda esa basura pero no se lo dices- siguió caminando ahora de mal humor –Por esa razón estas dos semanas he estado conviviendo con una chica de hielo que solo piensa en volverse la mas fuerte y no se que tantas tonterías más-

-¿Volverse la más fuerte?- repentinamente el joven sintió que su pasado volvía contra él.

-¿Te recuerda a alguien?- suavemente dejo escapar el humo que retenía, la noche era muy oscura pero aún así el camino podía distinguirse –He estado pensando, esto es muy curioso pero me parece que la chica se esta volviendo una copia exacta de ti, dice que te odia pero la verdad es que eres su modelo a seguir, la mente es en verdad muy confusa-

Aoshi siguió caminando en silencio, ser el modelo a seguir de Misao de cierto modo lo halagaba aunque claro… que el modelo fuera un frió y calculador asesino no era buena idea.

-Ya casi llegamos…-

-¿A donde?- Aoshi estaba desconcertado.

-Quiero que te enfrentes de una buena vez por todas con Misao, no puede haber problemas internos antes de una pelea mortal y en esta pelea nuestra vida esta en juego-

-Entiendo- como si se tratara de un jovencito sintió como los nervios invadían su cuerpo ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera?, después de todo solo iba a ver a Misao, hablaría con ella y limarían sus asperezas, quizás se disculparía por lo de Sanosuke… no, tenía que disculparse por eso.

-Que raro- Saito entonces enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué es raro?-

-La puerta- Aoshi levantó las cejas en clara señal de no entender –La puerta, yo no deje la puerta abierta-

-¡Demonios!- como si ambos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo corrieron al interior desenfundando sus armas en el proceso… pero no fue necesario…

Misao respiró entrecortadamente y alzó la espada que tenía entre sus manos como si fuera simplemente una vara, su mirada era inflexible, su cara estaba exenta de cualquier gesto y cuando bajó la espada y el hombre que estaba frente a ella cayó aullando de dolor tampoco hizo ninguna expresión. ¿Cuántos hombres ya había quitado de su camino?, al principio los había contado pero habían sido tantos que había preferido olvidarse de los números.

En un principio cuando se había visto rodeada por un momento sintió que entraba en pánico, pero luego recordó su duro entrenamiento y su promesa, nunca volver a depender de nadie.

Si iba a morir, moriría luchando.

Pero no había muerto aún, de hecho deshacerse de aquellos ninjas había sido muy fácil ¿Así que esa era la sensación de ser fuerte?, no, no solo fuerte, realmente poderosa, era una sensación embriagante, ahora entendía porque a los hombres les emocionaban tanto las peleas, ganar era el sentimiento mas maravilloso del mundo.

-¡Maldita perra!- uno de los hombres se abalanzó sobre ella con un puñal en la mano, su rapidez era considerable, pero no comparada con la de ella.

-Piérdete- ni siquiera alzó la voz al decirlo, sin piedad ni remordimientos quebró su muñeca para luego meterle un rodillazo en el estomago que lo hizo aullar y retorcerse de dolor.

-¡Mátenla, mátenla ahora!- el que hasta esos instantes había fungido como líder gritó desesperado azuzando a sus hombres, se suponía que solo iban a matar a una ratoncilla, nada que fuera importante, supuestamente con uno o dos hombres el trabajo estaría hecho pero la chiquilla había resultado ser un oponente de cuidado ¡No soportaría mas humillaciones!, mataría a esa maldita en esos mismos instantes.

-¡Misao!- Aoshi gritó sin dejar de correr, estaban demasiado lejos aún, ¡Y habían dado la orden de asesinarla!, ¡La iban a matar frente a sus narices y él no iba a poder hacer nada por evitarlo!.

-Shinomori- de un jalón Saito contuvo al ninja, ahora entendía aunque sea un poco lo que sentía la chica, Aoshi nunca había creído en ella en realidad, siempre la había visto como una niña, fuerte, pero pequeña aún, alguien que necesitaba ser protegida.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- el joven giró sus ojos enfurecidos hacía el policía.

-Mira- él entonces lo soltó y el ninja giró la vista y vio como Misao daba una vuelta en el aire para esquivar a los que se habían arrojado encima de ella desde los árboles.

-¡Vas a morir!-

-Ni en tus sueños- los ojos de la joven eran tan duros como la piedra.

-¡Infeliz!- uno de ellos la atacó por la espalda pero ella se dejo caer hasta el piso para no ser golpeada y desde ahí le mando una patada que lo mandó a volar varios metros.

-¡Dejen de bromear!- el líder de la misión entonces bajó hasta ella y la observó con desprecio –No se que estás haciendo, no sé porque no te mueres, pero eso no va a durar mucho- la chica ni siquiera le contestó, simplemente se puso en guardia.

-¡Muere Makimachi!- para hacerle honor a la verdad el ninja se movió tan rápido que Misao no pudo verlo hasta que lo tuvo enfrente, cuando intentó bloquear él ya tenía la espada a medio camino así que la joven decidió cambiar de técnica, o era todo o nada.

-¡Mue…!- el joven ahogó un gemido, podría jurar que su espada se había enterrado en el cuerpo de la muchacha, ella no había alcanzado a bloquear pero entonces… ¿Por qué ese dolor?, ¿Por qué ese sentimiento de frío?.

-Fin del juego- Misao trastabillo hacía atrás intentando borrar de su cara la mueca de dolor que se le iba formando, por supuesto que el ataque le había dado de lleno, la espada le había atravesado buena parte de su estomago, si no se trataba pronto las cosas no pintarían nada bien, pero por otro lado el ninja había caído desplomado ¿Estaría muerto?, tal vez, no muchos pueden sobrevivir si tienen un kunai enterrado hasta la empuñadura en el pecho.

-Tonto- intentó alzarse nuevamente y seguir con la pelea pero las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al piso sintiendo que de un momento a otro iba a tener que abrir la boca para que la sangre que venía subiendo por su garganta saliera.

-Mi-mierda-

-¡Misao!- oyó una voz que la llamaba y recargando la espada en el piso se sujetó de la empuñadura para poder alzar la cabeza ¿Sería Saito?, vaya que se había tardado el tipo en venir a ayudarla ¿Y así podía decir que se preocupaba por ella?.

-¡Misao!- el alivio que empezaba a sentir se borró al instante en el que vio al dueño de la voz, Aoshi Shinomori corría hacía ella con preocupación pintada en la mirada.

-Usted…- intentó pararse y mirarlo altanera, intentó irse y dejarlo, correr, luchar, lo que fuera, pero no podía, ahí estaba otra vez, indefensa ante un hombre que no solo detestaba sino que odiaba.

-Misao, estas muy mal- el joven intentó sujetarla, ayudarla a pararse pero antes de que pudiera rozarla ella le soltó un manotazo con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Aléjese de mi- sus ojos verdes lo observaron con desprecio –Prefiero morir-

-¡¿Qué dices?!- ante el comentario su cuerpo se paralizó con dolor –No sabes lo que estas hablando-

-Lo sé perfectamente- entonces hizo un esfuerzo (verdaderamente sobrehumano) y se puso de pie –Siga su camino y yo el mío-

-Misao- la sujetó entonces del brazo como si en ello se le fuera la vida, sus ojos azules la observaron con desconcierto, con dolor, con todas las emociones que había estado guardando sin darse cuenta, con todos los sentimientos que ahora explotaban dentro de él como un volcán.

-Suélteme- sus ojos verdes se abrieron entonces con sorpresa, Aoshi no lo veía porque en esos instantes solo la observaba a ella pero un hombre estaba por atacarlos.

-¡Cuidado!- ¿Por qué le aviso?, ¿Por qué lo quito del camino del proyectil?, ¿Por qué dejo que el shuriken le diera a ella?, ¡¿Por qué demonios había arriesgado su vida por él de nuevo?!, no lo sabía, no lo entendía y mientras caía al piso como si fuera un muñeco desarmado sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas para luego cerrarse, ya no quería entenderlo, ya no le importaba, estaba cansada… quería dormir…

-¡Misao!- el joven ninja después de haber sido arrojado por ella había caído al piso, desde ahí había visto como el shuriken se enterraba en su hombro arrojándola hacía atrás, como una muñeca de trapo.

-¡Misao!- la acunó entre sus brazos como si se tratara de una niña pequeña y le apartó el flequillo de la cara al tiempo que tragaba saliva, ¿Cómo demonios había ocurrido eso?, ¿Cómo lo había permitido?.

-Misao…- susurró su nombre pero ella no contestó, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su mano colgaba de una forma bastante preocupante hacía el piso.

-Misao…- volvió a repetir su nombre como si con decirlo ella fuera a abrir los ojos, Saito por su parte tiró su cigarrillo al suelo enfurecido y lo pisó con saña.

-Shinomori no quisiera presionarte pero son muchos para que pueda protegerlos a ambos-

-Sí…- el muchacho entonces dejo a su protegida suavemente en el piso y se puso de pie aturdido.

-Si vas a pelear en ese estado mejor no estorbes- el policía gruñó poniéndose en guardia, los ninjas restantes parecían enfurecidos por la muerte del que los comandaba -Misao todavía no esta muerta pero a diferencia de ti ella peleó hasta el final, esa herida no es nada para ella, no puedo creer que yo le tenga más confianza que tú-

-Te equivocas- el joven ninja entonces se colocó frente a ella empuñando sus kodachis con decisión –No es que no le tenga confianza, es que ella es todo para mi y ahora es mi deber protegerla… pero estaría agradecido si me ayudas-

-Yo la entrene estos días no dejare que le pase algo, si eso sucediera toda mi maravillosa enseñanza se iría por los suelos…- Muy a su extraña forma el lobo ofrecía su ayuda y Aoshi ahora estaba decidido, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas, la vida más importante del mundo para él ahora estaba en sus manos.

-Que no quede ni uno Shinomori-

-Que no quede ni uno-

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Uf! Que pesado ha sido este capitulo, en primera creo que la similitud con el original es ¡Mic-mic! **Cero **todo lo he modificado, creo que en mis primeros años de escritora no era nada racional, en la versión anterior Aoshi y Misao se enfrentaban antes de que ella se fuera con Saito y (siendo sinceros) la pequeña comadreja no podría ganarle a Aoshi ni en un millón de años. Luego también cambie la parte en donde Kaoru se enfrenta con los ninjas (la versión anterior bueno… cof, cof creo que me da pena, era un exceso de escenas de damisela en peligro) y también ¿Qué me daba por poner a todos los personajes al borde de la muerte?, total, re-editar este fic me ha hecho notar lo loca que era al principio, mi falta de experiencia, buen juicio y todo lo demás.

Como la idea original esta siendo mas o menos respetada el fic sigue teniendo una trama medio exagerada (los ninjas y todo eso) pero creo que por lo demás hemos mejorado.

Que decir, estoy en exámenes (de nuevo) así que le estoy robando tiempo de estudio al examen de ingles, pero en cuanto pasen espero seguir adelante con **Personalidades **y pues un capitulo mas y se acaba este fic (podremos cantar juntos el aleluya).

AGRADESCO A: **Gabe Logan **Antes que nada lamento mucho la demora y en cuanto a que Sanosuke queda mejor con Misao en este fic, sinceramente ahora que lo leí de nuevo también pensé eso pero démosle una oportunidad a Aoshi a ver que sucede, **Mego **niña que me tenías muerta de risa con tu review paso a paso, casi podía ver la parte del fic que estabas leyendo, me fascino lo de ¡BENDITOS NINJAS MALVADOS! Y en cuanto a matar a Sano, estoy en duda, pero a ver que pasa.

Se cuidan, gracias por leer y comentar este fic carente de sentido común, besos Ciao

_26 de Noviembre del 2008 Miércoles _


	6. La batalla final

**ROMANCE DE DRAGONES**

**Capitulo 6: La batalla final**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-He… Soujiro…- Tami se subió a la mesa de la cocina y de una potente patada en la cara tiró al ninja que intentaba atacarla.

-¿Si?- el joven tomó la tapa de una cacerola y la estampó en la cara de uno de sus agresores dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Estaba pensando…- la chica entonces giró en el aire y tomó la mano de su amigo, para subirlo a la mesa.

-¿Qué cosa?- aún tomados de la mano se impulsaron a los lados para así deshacerse de los ninjas a su alrededor.

-Kenshin hizo una promesa ¿No?-

-¿El señor Himura?- el Tenken alzó los ojos al cielo queriendo recordar y Tami tuvo que saltar frente a él para cubrirlo de una kunai traicionera.

-¡Sí, acerca de no matar!-

-¡Cierto!- el antiguo juppon golpeó la palma de su mano con un puño -¡El señor Himura dijo que no volvería a matar!-

-¡Cuidado!- la chica le dio un empujón al muchacho que lo tumbo de la mesa de sentón.

-¡Señorita Tami que mala!- se quejó el joven al tiempo que de un golpe en la quijada dejaba fuera de combate a otro ninja.

-¿Tu crees que lo logre?- la pelinegra parecía estar pensando otra cosa.

-¿Qué el señor Himura salga de esta batalla sin matar?-

-Digo, con estos ninjas será fácil- la chica de un rápido movimiento de su espada dejo fuera de combate al ultimo ninja que se había infiltrado en la cocina –Pero no creo que con Káiser sea lo mismo-

-Cierto…- el joven se limpió como al descuido un rasguño sanguinolento que se había hecho en la frente –Lo mas probable es que se deje llevar por los sentimientos que le tiene a la señorita Kaoru y pierda la cabeza-

-¡Y lo dices tan fresco!- Tami lo observó entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Eh?-

-¿No crees que deberíamos nosotros tomar esa responsabilidad?-

-¿Pelear con Kaiser?- la sonrisa del joven se borró al mencionar la pregunta y sus ojos se volvieron dos esferas frías.

-Tampoco es para que te pongas así- la joven soltó un suspiro y colocó una mano sobre su hombro –Sé que tú lo odias por lo que nos hizo y que Saito te metió muchas ideas extrañas en la cabeza el tiempo que estuvimos entrenando con él pero también acuérdate que nosotros prometimos que no mataríamos a menos que fuera un caso extremo-

-Si esto no le parece extremo no sé que lo sea-

-¡No me hables de usted!- chilló la muchacha amenazándolo con su espada –Y sabes bien a lo que me refiero, matar no es la mejor opción, sí te vas a poner así mejor yo peleó con él-

-Imposible- el joven de ojos azules entrecerró la mirada –Ese viejo es mío-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Shinomori ¡Atrás de ti!- Aoshi se giró ante el grito de Saito y esquivó una daga.

-Shinomori esto va para largo y la chiquilla se esta desangrando- el lobo gruñó con desagrado observando de reojo a Misao que aún seguía recostada en el suelo que ahora empezaba a volverse un charco de sangre.

-Ya lo sé- Aoshi contestó entre dientes mientras se deshacía de un ninja que lo había atacado con una cadena, estaba consciente de que cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo que perdía para salvar a su protegida ¡Pero que demonios podía hacer sí los ninjas no dejaban de salir como ratas de una alcantarilla!.

-Bueno, ¡Vete de una vez Shinomori!, me asquea tu depresión mientras luchas- Saito puso ambas manos a sus costados para proteger dos flancos al tiempo.

-¿Qué?- de tan asombrado Aoshi ni siquiera se movió.

-Vete, llévate a la muchacha ¡Sálvala!, ¿Te cuesta mucho entenderme? o te lo tengo que explicar con manzanas-

-Son demasiados, no me vengas a decir que puedes tu solo con todos ellos- gruñó el joven ninja mientras pateaba a un adversario en la cara manchándose el borde de su pantalón con la sangre que brotó de su nariz.

-Pero vaya que eres un estupido Shinomori, he matado a mucha gente y esa niña que esta ahí- dijo señalando a Misao -No debe morir porque es mi único legado, compórtate por una maldita vez como un verdadero tutor y llévatela, esa debería ser tu función PROTEGERLA ahora hazlo con un demonio o lo haré yo- Por un momento el orgullo de guerrero que le recorría las venas le exigió terminar la pelea pero su corazón fue por mucho mas fuerte y corrió hacía su protegida levantándola con su brazo derecho como si se tratara de una pluma para después acunarla en sus brazos.

-Saito…..-

-Lárgate que me asquea tu sentimentalismo- Aoshi asintió y se alejo corriendo, algunos ninjas intentaron seguirlos pero Saito les frenó el paso.

-Hey, su pelea es conmigo ¿O le temen a un lobo del Shinsengumi?-

El joven ninja alcanzó a oír esta ultima frase, aún estaba algo confuso porque le parecía que el policía estaba cometiendo un sacrificio por salvar a Misao, pero ahora no era el momento de reflexiones, la sangre de la joven empezó a manchar su propia ropa y supo que jamás llegaría a una clínica, así que se detuvo y rasgo su camisa usándola para contener la hemorragia.

Después volvió a cargarla y corriendo cambió su destino y se dirigió hacía el dojo de Tami, al acercarse alcanzó a oír el ruido de una pelea pero así sus amigos estuvieran muriendo no iría a ayudarlos en esos momentos, no, nada podía preocuparle más que esa pequeña cabecita de cabellos azabaches que ahora descansaba sin sentido en sus brazos.

-Misao…- sintió ganas de golpear algo con fuerza, de gritar y aullar como un lobo herido, pero no era el momento, acostó a la muchacha en un futón y luego corrió a su morral trayendo de regreso algunos ungüentos que le había dado Okina, siempre se los daba "por si acaso" lastima que esa vez el por si acaso se había vuelto realidad.

Con cuidado retiró la ropa de la chica con un kunai y observó con espanto la herida, era grande y profunda, dudaba mucho que se pudiera recuperar con simples remedios pero de cualquier manera lo intentó, primero parar la hemorragia y después bajar la fiebre, esos eran los principios básicos, también había que asegurarse que la herida no se infectara y después, después solo le quedaba esperar.

………**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Kenshin o mejor dicho Battousai en esos momentos gruñó alguna cosa inaudible mientras ponía a Kaoru a resguardo, la joven kendoka en ese instante sintió que la escena de siempre se repetía, Kenshin en su faceta de Battousai se distanciaba de ella y de todos a su alrededor quedándose con un solo objetivo en mente: matar.

-El niñito esta listo a pelear esta vez- Káiser sonrió con presunción.

-Cortare esa lengua tuya seguro- el pelirrojo levantó su espada como una fatal advertencia.

-Quisiera verlo-

-¡Kenshin!- Kaoru entonces lo abrazó por la espalda conteniendo las ganas de llorar, esa era una de las razones por las que no le gustaba ser tan débil, Kenshin siempre era el que cargaba con las consecuencias –Kenshin por favor- la joven tembló contra él y aunque era un momento tenso y angustiante el joven espadachín sintió un escalofrío delicioso recorrerlo ante su cercanía ¡Como le encantaba esa mujer!.

-No pasara nada- intentó caminar un paso pero ella lo abrazó con mayor fuerza.

-Sé que tú lo haces para protegerme pero recuerda, recuerda- la chica entonces pegó sus labios a su espalda –Yo me enamore del vagabundo, no me importa tu pasado pero este es tu presente, recuerda tu promesa-

-Pero yo…- en la mente de Kenshin empezó a formarse el caos, si se esforzaba sabía que podía volver a ser el Kenshin de siempre, ese que intentaba convencer a sus enemigos con palabras dulces y sensatas pero contra este enemigo ser el "verdadero Kenshin" no funcionaría, debía convertirse en el llamado Battousai para llevar a cabo su tarea.

-Que ridículos- molesto por la cercanía de la chica con el pelirrojo Káiser frunció el ceño –Para que no anden con sus confusiones acabare contigo rápido-

-No si puedo evitarlo- ante la voz conocida todos giraron las cabezas, Soujiro con la espada enfundada observaba fijo a Káiser como si tuviera alguna cuenta pendiente con él.

-¡Pero si es el chiquillo que dejo escapara a la mocosa!- el jefe ninja gruñó con causa de reconocimiento –Pensándolo mejor quiero matarte a ti primero-

-¿Qué pasa?- Kaoru aún aferrando a Kenshin por el gi giró la vista hacía Tami quien se acercaba resoplando.

-Ese tonto- la chica se cruzó de brazos –Esta actuando demasiado arrebatado, no sabía que le guardara tanto rencor a ese idiota de Káiser-

-Es comprensible- Kenshin relajó los hombros y sus ojos violetas se giraron hacía las chicas –Después de todo él les hizo mucho daño a ustedes dos-

-¡Kenshin!- Kaoru al ver que su amado pelirrojo había vuelto se arrojó a sus brazos.

-¡¿Oro?!- Tami se permitió sonreír por un momento pero luego volvió la vista hacía la pelea que estaba por llevarse a cabo, mientras su jefe peleara los ninjas no atacarían pero ellos tampoco podían intervenir, ahora todo dependía de Soujiro.

-Parece que estas animado chiquillo- los ojos tormentosos del ninja lo observaron con superioridad.

-Animado, no lo sé- el joven Tenken se colocó en posición de ataque –Solo sé que fuiste tú quien hizo sufrir tanto a la señorita Tami y quien pensaba utilizarme para matarla-

-¿Venganza?-

-Tal vez…- el muchacho entonces levantó un pie, todos los que observaban contuvieron el aliento, era el inicio de la técnica –No estoy seguro, pero cada vez que te veo…-

-¿Piensas en matarme?- el ninja entrecerró los ojos, la expresión de superioridad aún no desaparecía de su cara.

-¡Vamos!- Soujiro se arrojó sobre Káiser usando el shukuchi, el ninja sabía que no podría competir en velocidad contra el muchacho pero si usaba su fuerza el vencedor sería él, así que uso una posición de defensa con el brazo ligeramente levantado, Soujiro al ver esto decidió aprovechar la oportunidad que tontamente le había dado su adversario y dirigió su espada con todas sus fuerzas hacía la parte desprotegida.

-Tonto…- dando una media vuelta le asestó una patada en la cabeza mientras perforaba el hombro del chico con su mortal espada.

Soujiro solo apretó los dientes mientras se reprochaba mentalmente el haber caído en un truco tan tonto, se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos y debía hacerlos a un lado si quería ganar.

-Pero que demonios…- Káiser no comprendía porque el joven se había levantado con una sonrisa inocente y unos ojos alegres del suelo siendo que hace unos momentos le había atravesado el hombro haciéndolo sangrar -¿Es un nuevo truco?-

-¿Truco?- en los ojos del Tenken se leyó la mas sincera perplejidad –En las batallas solo existen las técnicas, lo demás es cuestión de poder-

-¿Qué sucede?- Kaoru aferrando a Kenshin dirigió su mirada hacía donde el rostro del castaño parecía haber cambiado a una mascara de inocencia.

-Lo esta volviendo a hacer…- Kenshin a su vez se paso una mano nerviosa por el cabello –Se ha dado cuenta que no puede ganarle a Káiser dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, por eso los ha suprimido como antaño-

-Pero eso significa…- la joven kendoka entreabrió los labios y Tami que estaba a su lado se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-Significa que no le importa matar, ni siquiera sabría distinguir el bien del mal- la muchacha se mordió los labios maldiciendo mentalmente a su amigo.

Káiser por su parte retrocedió un paso buscando con la mirada algún punto débil que el muchacho hubiese dejado sin cubrir, no era ningún tonto, sabía perfectamente bien quien era Soujiro Seta cuando entraba en esa faceta sin sentimientos suya, el muchacho había sido capaz de vencer incluso al gran Battousai. Si atacaba sin pensar perdería la vida y para ponerle mas feo el panorama el muchacho había adoptado la pose de defensa, eso quería decir que esperaría el contraataque y él lo sabía, que en un duelo de velocidad no tenía la menor esperanza, debía de alguna forma obligar al muchacho a atacar.

-¿Te da miedo atacar muchacho?, pensé que tenías más agallas- si lograba provocarlo tendría la batalla ganada.

-Puede pensar lo que quiera- sin embargo el muchacho sonrió en respuesta a su insulto, provocarlo sería difícil si no usaba las palabras correctas.

-Supongo que tienes miedo…- el ninja guardó silencio un momento intentando recordar algo de ese muchacho que pudiera servirle, algo que realmente traspasara ese escudo de ingenuidad que había colocado a su alrededor –No debes de intentar esconder tu debilidad, después de todo los seres débiles siempre esperan en vez de atacar- Los ojos de Soujiro se abrieron mirando con sorpresa a Káiser ¿Débil?, ¿Débil?, el recuerdo de Shishio diciéndole que en este mundo los débiles mueren lo embargo, el podría ser muchas cosas pero débil no era una de ellas, repentinamente cambio su posición de defensa a la posición Battou jutsu , Káiser sonrió satisfecho, había logrado enfurecer al muchacho, sin embargo…

-Entonces atacaremos al mismo tiempo ¿O eres tú el cobarde?- la sonrisa del antiguo juppon se veía autentica pero tenía una mirada lasciva en el rostro, Káiser tragó saliva, pero no se acobardaría frente a él, asumió su posición de ataque y examino rápidamente a Soujiro "Un hombro lastimado, una espada" la espada de Soujiro quizás podría ser la clave.

-¡¡Ahora!!- Los dos hombres se abalanzaron usando toda su fuerza, el momento del impacto fue tan fuerte que ambos contrincantes salieron despedidos por los aires, sin embargo al caer Soujiro se quedo quieto mientras sus ojos reflejaban su asombro, Káiser a sus espaldas sonreía ¡Lo había logrado!.

Por un momento el área del combate se vio rodeada por un denso silencio, los espectadores no podían creerlo, la espada de Soujiro se había roto.

-¡Demonios!- Tami chilló apretando con fuerza las empuñaduras que sobresalían de su cintura.

-No puede ser…- Kenshin observó con los ojos atónitos a Soujiro que tenía la boca entreabierta y parecía no comprender del todo lo que había pasado, una carcajada se dejo oír entonces y el asombrado muchacho giró la vista para ver al ninja que se acercaba a él.

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer niño?, ¡Huye, huye como el cobarde que eres!, ¿Por qué sabes que? Voy a matarte, te matare en este mismo instante, ¿O que, vas a suplicarme por tu vida?- Soujiro tenía la empuñadura de su espada en la mano e intentó defenderse con eso pero Káiser se la quito con un sablazo.

-Suplícame niño, estoy esperándote- Pero Soujiro no iba a suplicar, no iba a correr, no era un cobarde, pero… quizás si era un débil pues moriría.

-¡¡Ha llegado tu hora!!- Káiser levanto su espada dispuesto a dar el golpe final pero un grito interrumpió su propósito.

-¡Soujiro!- el joven levanto rápidamente la mano y atrapó en el vuelo la espada que Tami le había arrojado bloqueando a Káiser y arrojándolo lejos de si.

-¡Que alivio!- Kaoru puso una mano sobre su pecho y dejo escapar un suspiro, la forma en que la muchacha había actuado y la forma en la que Soujiro había respondido hablaban de una perfecta sincronización.

-Pero…- Kenshin señaló con un dedo al joven Tenken quien observaba la espada como quien ve algo que realmente le llena el corazón de codicia.

-Es el dragón rojo- Tami giró la vista culpable hacía sus amigos –Se la arroje porque su peso es menor que el del dragón azul pero…- los tres asintieron y volvieron la vista hacía donde el antiguo juppon observaba la espada con doble y mortal filo, sus ojos parecían admirar esa característica.

-No es el mismo- Tami junto ambas manos preocupada.

-¿Qué?- Kaoru puso una mano sobre su hombro intentando tranquilizarla.

-No es el mismo, míralo, se esta dejando llevar por la sed de sangre de la espada, su doble filo lo induce a usarla para matar- Las 2 chicas no podían hacer nada más que mirar la escena, Soujiro veía la espada en sus manos y cuando volvió a subir la vista hacía Káiser una sonrisa asesina adornaba su rostro.

-Te matare, ahora si lo haré, cortare tu cuello lo prometo- Kenshin al oír estas ultimas palabras apretó los dientes sin saber si debía intervenir o no, era como lo que él le había dicho a Saito en su pelea cuando dejo que el Battousai en su interior lo dominara, no había duda, Soujiro se estaba dejando llevar por su lado asesino.

Káiser inspecciono al chico y luego posó su vista en Tami, esa maldita chiquilla que había acabado con la mitad de su grupo, esa desgraciada que en unas cuantas horas había acabado con los hombres a los que casi podía llamar su familia, la que justo en esos instantes volvía a inmiscuirse en su pelea, la mataría pero primero la haría sufrir acabando con ese muchacho.

-Un hombre debe cumplir sus promesas así que ¡Vamos que esperas!-

-¡Eso haré!- el muchacho gritó al tiempo que se abalanzaba con el shukuchi, Káiser se puso en posición de defensa, el chico estaba siendo un idiota al atacar primero, se había metido en una trampa porque si lograba bloquearlo su muerte era segura. El ninja sonrió saboreando su victoria pero fue justo por esa presunción que no notó la peculiaridad del arma que lo atacaba hasta que ya era muy tarde, al ver el doble filo de la espada intentó defenderse pero aunque cubrió un lado del arma el otro filo se le enterró en la pierna arrancándole un grito de dolor, Soujiro no perdió tiempo y atacó el costado en donde antes lo había lastimado provocándole una herida profunda que casi no lo dejaba respirar, Káiser cayó al suelo de rodillas y miró casi con horror el piso ¿Vencido por un simple mocoso?.

-¡Lo ha vencido!- Kaoru junto ambas manos sonriendo.

-Sí pero no piensa detenerse, mira sus ojos, esta decidido a matarlo- exclamó Kenshin consternado, Tami solo lo veía con aparente serenidad, lo que decía Kenshin era cierto, Soujiro se dejaría llevar por el asesino en su interior, quizás no volvería a ser el de antes, ella perdería a su amigo. La culpa la carcomía porque había sido ella la que le había dado el dragón rojo, sería la causante de la muerte de su amigo y el renacimiento del antiguo asesino.

-No lo permitiré…-

-¿Qué?- Kaoru había escuchado un susurro proveniente de Tami antes de que la chica se alejara corriendo hacía Soujiro.

-¿Qué haces?, ¡En el estado en que se encuentra Soujiro puede matarte!- gritó Kenshin desesperado, Soujiro no tenía cabeza en esos momentos para distinguir entre amigos y enemigos, ninguna voz, ningún grito, ningún sollozo lo haría reaccionar.

-¡El no lo hará!, ¡Nunca me lastimaría!!- gritó Tami mientras desenfundaba el dragón azul, hace tiempo había hablado con Soujiro, hace tiempo ella misma le había dicho que un asesino necesita de una funda, el dragón rojo se tranquilizaba con el azul, no importaba lo que pasara ella lo detendría.

-¡No!- El grito de Kaoru y el de Kenshin parecieron unirse y hacerse uno mismo mientras Soujiro lanzaba el ultimo golpe hacía Káiser y Tami se interponía entre ellos intentando frenarlos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Soujiro tenía las pupilas dilatadas por la sorpresa, la luna llena bañaba sus facciones y en su mano ya no había ninguna espada, Tami lo abrazaba con la cabeza recargada en su pecho.

-Soujiro… amigo… no mates, tú y yo hemos cambiado, no hay necesidad, yo…yo no quiero que cambies, yo… te quiero tal y como eres- Soujiro no dijo nada solo correspondió el abrazo, todo había acabado y los 2 dragones que por un momento se habían enfrentado estaban clavados en el suelo haciendo una cruz bañados por la pálida luna.

……**..**

…

**..**

**.**

Misao abrió los ojos sintiendo que su cuerpo parecía flotar, como si no fuera un cuerpo del todo material, recordó que algo así ya le había pasado antes cuando en la batalla de la protección del Aoiya Kamatari le había quebrado las costillas.

-Ese idiota- la chica se paso lentamente la mano por la parte superior de su estomago recordando, en ese entonces había visto una imagen de ella siendo muy niña cuando entrenaba bajo la tutela de Aoshi.

-¡Aoshi!- sin darse cuenta había soltado un grito y eso provoco que su cuerpo se flexionara con dolor, ahora que lo recordaba ¿Qué no estaba ella peleando en el jardín del dojo de Saito? Y ¿Qué no estaba agonizando tirada en algún lugar de ese mismo sitio?

-Misao- una voz conocida y tétrica se dejo escuchar y ella alzó la vista con los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Hanya?, ¿Eres tú?-

-Misao- como si de un acto de magia se tratara la figura de su antiguo maestro apareció frente a ella.

-¡Hanya!- la jovencita intentó de abrazarlo pero una fuerte punzada en el hombro le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Ahora si que te has pasado- el enmascarado caminó alrededor de ella inspeccionándola.

-¿Me he pasado?- la chica entonces se sentó en el suelo, nuevamente la sensación de que vomitaría sangre la invadió.

-Estas en el umbral, un paso en falso y caerás irremediablemente-

-¿Moriré?- la joven levantó sus ojos hacía él, no había miedo en su mirada.

-Morir no es tan agradable-

-Te vería a ti y a los demás… tal vez hasta a mis padres-

-Hay gente allá a los que les dolerá perderte- el antiguo Oni la observó tristemente.

-Sanosuke…- la muchacha dudó un momento -¿Sanosuke esta aquí?-

-No-

-¡Que alivio!- la chica sonrió y Hanya dio un paso atrás.

-La persona que cuidaba de él puso todo su empeño en conservarlo con vida-

-La persona…- Misao entonces recordó que habían llevado a Sanosuke con Megumi y clavó los ojos en el piso, ya no sentía celos pero sí algo de pena, ella había sido la causante de que lastimaran a Sanosuke pero no había podido hacer nada para ayudarlo.

-A ti también hay alguien que te cuida- la voz de Hanya llegó como un suave murmullo a sus oídos.

-Ah…- pero ella pareció no estar interesada en el asunto, sabía que quien la cuidaba era Aoshi y no le apetecía en nada deberle algo a su tutor, de buena gana se habría muerto nada más para amargarle la existencia.

-Misao, quizás él pudo haber actuado cruelmente contigo pero entiende que no es un hombre que se de cuenta rápidamente de sus sentimientos-

-¿Sentimientos?- la chica rodó los ojos –No creo que ese hombre tenga sentimientos-

-Sí los tiene- Hanya entonces puso una mano sobre su hombro pero a pesar de verlo la chica no podía sentirlo –Siempre te ha querido pero no quería aceptarlo, ahora que lo ha aceptado deberías darle una oportunidad-

-Él nunca me dio una oportunidad a mi- no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

-¿Morirías solo por lastimarlo?- el Oni se separó de ella y la joven supo por su tono de voz que estaba molesto y dolido.

-No soy así…- guardo silencio un momento porque hablar tanto la estaba sofocando y tenía ganas de toser –También sé que quiero seguir con vida, es solo que en algún momento me ha parecido que todo carecía de sentido-

-Pero lo que te dijo ese muchacho Sagara es cierto- el enmascarado volvió a ponerle una mano sobre el hombro y ella recordó que cuando Sanosuke estaba agonizando en sus brazos le había susurrado algo al oído con sus ultimas fuerzas.

-Pase lo que pase…- la muchacha guardó silencio recordando solo para si misma lo que había murmurado su amigo –Entonces ¿Ese es mi destino?-

-Cada quien forja su propio destino-

-Ya…- un fuerte dolor en el estomago provocó que se doblara –Por cierto, aunque quiera con todas mis fuerzas volver algo me dice que no voy a salir de esta-

-Yo te ayudare- Hanya entonces la ayudo a pararse –Cierra los ojos y escucha la voz-

-¿Dolerá?- giró la vista hacía su estomago, salía tanta sangre que parecía mentira.

-Será difícil y las cosas no volverán a ser como antes, pero si quieres vivir-

-Quiero vivir-

-Entonces espero que no tengamos que volver a vernos en un largo tiempo- aún bajo la mascara Misao supo que Hanya estaba sonriendo y aunque intentó decirle algo agradable en respuesta se concentró en cerrar los ojos e intentar escuchar la voz que la llevaría de vuelta a la vida.

Aoshi ya no oía el estruendo de la batalla, la noche cada vez era mas completa pero nadie regresaba al dojo y en el silencio de la habitación donde cuidaba a su protegida solo podía escuchar el murmullo de la muerte rodeándolo como si fuera una sombra en espera de atacar.

-Misao…- susurró su nombre despacio, acarició su frente y sujetó su mano.

-Misao por favor despierta- su voz surgía quebrada desde su garganta, sin inmutarse se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban al borde de las lagrimas, él, un hombre tan frío estaba a punto de llorar.

-Misao dame otra oportunidad, regresa a mi- sin embargo la jovencita no despertaba ni tenía ninguna reacción, si ella moría lo único bueno y noble que existía en Aoshi moriría con ella, toda su esperanza se evaporaría, todo acabaría.

-Si vuelves prometo… yo prometo…- no sabía ni que decir, podía prometerle ser el hombre mas bueno y dulce del planeta, podía prometerle amarla hasta la eternidad, podía prometerle todo en ese momento Misao entonces dio un ligero sobresalto y luego volvió a quedar inmóvil, Aoshi sintió que la mano que tenía entre las suyas dejaba de vivir.

-¡No, Misao, no!- gritó con tanta fuerza que sintió como su garganta se desgarraba, no podía creerlo la vida más preciada se le iba de las manos, se le escurría entre los dedos, y ni si quiera se había enterado de cuanto la amaba.

-¡MISAO!- Gritó tan desgarradoramente que pareció que su alma se rompía.

-¡Misao, por favor regresa a mi te necesito, te necesito!- y ahora sí que no pudo retener las lagrimas, sus ojos humedecidos y aterrados, sus manos crispadas de sufrimiento.

-¡Misao!- y entonces ella abrió lentamente los ojos, casi con dolor y lo primero que vio fue al joven ninja inclinado sobre ella con el corazón latiendo como loco y los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-¡Misao!- pero entonces el grito fue de alivio.

-¡Gracias, gracias!- la muchacha no entendía a quien demonios estaba agradeciendo su tutor quien con los ojos desorbitados de sorpresa, asombro y alivio tomó su mano con las suyas y bajando la cabeza dejo que las lagrimas corrieran por su rostro.

-¡Gracias, Misao, gracias!- pero ella no podía contestar, le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía que a cada instante el aire le faltaba, pero… aunque intentó que no sucediera no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida ante la muestra de afecto de la que estaba siendo protagonista y por esa razón giró el rostro hacía la pared, seguro que Aoshi no hubiera querido que ella fuera testigo de esa muestra de debilidad de su parte.

-Gracias- él seguía agradeciendo y llorando y en ese instante, por alguna razón que no comprendió recordó que ella le había dicho a Saito que nunca volvería a usar un kunai pero lo había usado… que irónico, volvió la vista a donde su tutor besaba su mano casi con fervor y luego volvió a alejar la mirada sin decir nada.

=DIAS DESPUES=

Tami observó el ocaso desde la ventana exterior del dojo y dejo escapar un suspiro apesadumbrado.

-Ya todos se fueron-

-¡Hey!, yo sigo aquí- Soujiro entrecerró los ojos tras ella, que falta de tacto el olvidarse de él.

-Sí, pero me refiero a los demás, ya sabes- la joven poseedora de los dos dragones giró entonces su mirada hacía él sonriendo –Kenshin y Kaoru se han ido y aunque Misao estaba muy herida también ella se ha marchado-

-Bueno, las personas tienen que continuar con sus vidas- el muchacho entonces se sentó en el corredor y ella hizo lo mismo a su lado.

-Incluso Saito se ha marchado-

-Ni me lo recuerdes- el joven Tenken tragó saliva, aún no podía olvidarse de lo que había pasado después de que derrotara a Káiser, aún estaban todos resoplando y sudando cuando el antiguo Shinsengumi salió de entre de las sombras de los árboles muy fresco.

-A…veo que les fue bien, díganme ¿Shinomori logro salvar a la chica?- todos parpadearon ante la llegada del policía pero Tami fue la primera en reaccionar.

-No hemos visto al joven Shinomori desde hace un rato-

-¡Ah!- el lobo entonces había alzado una ceja con desagrado –Sí la dejo morir juro que lo voy a hacer picadillo- por un momento todos guardaron silencio sonriendo nerviosamente pero sin previo aviso el lobo volvió a la carga -¿Dónde están los demás ninjas?-

-¿Los demás?- Kaoru había parpadeado en ese momento y luego había explicado atropelladamente que después de haber visto a su jefe caído todos habían huido.

-Ya veo….por cierto ¿Ese bastardo esta vivo?- Tami y Soujiro parpadearon y luego se dieron cuenta de que se refería a Káiser que seguía tirado en el piso después del ataque del Tenken.

-Si señor Saito sigue con vida- contestó Soujiro sonriendo de lado.

-Muy bien, así podremos torturarlo para que nos diga lo que necesitamos saber y después lo mataremos- comentó el oficial como al descuido mientras encendía un cigarro.

-Ese hombre…- dijo Tami con una enorme gota en la frente.

-Es un…- continuó Soujiro con una gota similar.

-¡MONSTRUO!- gritaron los dos mientras lo señalaban con el dedo y Saito alzaba una ceja en clara señal de ofensa.

-Sabes Tami…- volviendo al presente el joven sacudió la cabeza –Creo que el señor Saito no tiene alguien que lo frene-

-Te equivocas el tiene a su esposa, si no la tuviera entonces si sería un asesino destripador sin conciencia- replicó la muchacha levantando un dedito –Ella es su dragón azul-

-Ah…- Soujiro giró la vista ruborizado hacía su cintura de donde colgaba una hermosa funda con una empuñadura de dragón sobresaliendo –Me diste el dragón rojo ese día-

-Ajá- la muchacha se abrazó las rodillas sonriendo con un deje de nostalgia –Ese día perdiste los estribos, pensamos que volverías a ser el asesino de antaño-

-Lo siento…- el muchacho a su vez se mordió suavemente los labios

-No, no te disculpes, es humano que nos dejemos llevar pero por eso necesitamos esto- Tami sacó el dragón azul y lo extendió frente a él -Necesitamos alguien que nos frene Soujiro, alguien que nos diga cuando parar-

-Sí… Tami-

-¿Qué?- la muchacha giró sonriente hacía él pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando él colocó su mano sobre la suya observándola con dulzura.

-Tú eres mi dragón azul- ambos entonces bajaron la vista avergonzados y furiosamente sonrojados, las palabras en esos instantes estaban de más.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CAMINO HACIA TOKIO…

Kaoru caminaba con la mirada fija en el camino y las mejillas teñidas de carmín, muchas cosas habían pasado desde la ultima batalla, las heridas fisicas habían sanado pronto y al parecer también las heridas del corazón, Kenshin a su lado la llevaba agarrada de la mano y platicaba sobre cualquier cosa, ella para ser sincera no le prestaba mucha atención, estaba más concentrada en intentar que el rubor de sus mejillas no terminara por incendiar su cara. De pronto el joven pelirrojo dijo un comentario sobre el brillo del sol y le robó un beso a la chica que se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba.

-Kaoru- el pelirrojo sonrió de manera dulce -No sabía que fueras tan penosa- la joven ante el comentario intentó decir algo pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y solo pudo tragar saliva, su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados en esa aventura que acababa de dejar atrás, desde que Kenshin había experimentado los celos y el dolor de perderla se había convencido a si mismo de que la vida era algo muy frágil que merecía la pena vivir al máximo mientras durara y como prueba de su nuevo pensamiento ahora ella se había convertido en su futura esposa.

-Oye Kaoru y cuando tengamos un hijo, porque vamos a tener un hijo…- la joven se puso roja de pies a cabeza y se giro hacía el pelirrojo con la boca abierta para decir algo pero el joven la acalló posesionándose de sus labios y abrazando su cintura.

-Vamos no me digas que no lo deseas tu también- le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba con fervor su esbelto cuerpo, Kaoru se quedo muda unos instantes ante la recién descubierta fogosidad de su amado pero luego recuperó su aplomo natural y sorpresivamente envolvió a Kenshin con una pierna el cual muy emocionado respondió abrazándola más fuerte.

-Claro que lo deseo ¡Pero aquí no idiota!!- contestó dándole un tremendo estirón en el pelo que lo dejo tirado con los ojos en forma de espiral.

-¡Orooooo!!- exclamó Kenshin con una gran sonrisa en los labios, fuera como fuera, realmente amaba a su prometida.

CAMINO A KYOTO….

Había intentado llevarla cargada varias veces pero ella se había negado, caminaban los dos a la par, sin decir nada, ella no corría ni canturreaba ni ninguna de las cosas que solía hacer antes, de hecho aunque lo hubiera intentado hacer no hubiera podido.

Caminaba despacio, su largo cabello azabache se balanceaba a su espalda y sus ojos verdes observaban continuamente el suelo con una mezcla de tristeza y dolor.

-Misao- por veinteava ocasión intentó platicar de algo, romper ese tenso ambiente pero ella no contestó a su llamado, que irónico que los papeles se hubieran cambiado de esa forma, que fuera él quien ahora intentaba sacarla de su mutismo.

-Misao se que me escuchas-

-Estoy convaleciente no sorda- no era una buena manera de empezar una charla pero por lo menos le había hablado.

-Quisiera disculparme por…-

-Ya no importa- la chica se detuvo entonces a tomar un poco de aire, la herida en su estomago estaba muy delicada y si se forzaba de más podía volver a abrirse, en esas condiciones intentar volver a su puesto de okashira era una locura.

-Sí importa- el joven ninja se detuvo también y la observó con culpabilidad –Yo fui el causante de todo esto, de todo lo que te ocurrió-

-Alguien me dijo hace poco que cada quien forja su propio destino, mis errores son solo míos- la chica entonces intentó seguir caminando pero él la sujetó por la muñeca.

-¿Por qué no me permites cuidarte?-

-Por mucho tiempo lo espere- ella cerró los ojos ante su contacto –Pero usted nunca llego-

-Ahora estoy aquí- abrió entonces los ojos y lo observó, con sus errores y sus aciertos, ya no como aquel hombre inalcanzable de su juventud sino como el hombre golpeado y atormentado que era, aquel que ahora solo la quería a ella.

-Ahora yo no sé que decirle- por un momento ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer pero luego él la tomó en brazos acunándola contra su pecho y ella no hizo esfuerzos por soltarse, quizás demasiado cansada para oponer resistencia.

-Antes de que todo esto ocurriera- él prosiguió el camino y ella guardo silencio –Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que le hice a Sanosuke- Misao notó que lo llamaba por su nombre y no por su apellido.

-Ah…-

-No tenía derecho, incluso ahora no tengo derecho, yo sé que he tenido muchos errores, que casi toda mi vida ha sido un error, pero…-

-Debería seguir adelante- su voz salió de sus labios casi mecánicamente.

-Quisiera seguir adelante contigo- él entonces pasó saliva –El amor que me tenías quisiera recuperarlo-

-¿En serio?- había cierta ironía en sus palabras.

-Pero antes…- el muchacho cerró los ojos, el momento de poner al descubierto su corazón y sus sentimientos había llegado -Misao dime ¿Estas segura de que quieres volver conmigo?- la joven lo miró sin entender y Aoshi tomo aire para proseguir, casi con miedo a lo que vendría -¿No quieres ir a buscar a Sanosuke?-

-¿A Sano?- en el rostro de la muchacha se dibujo la sorpresa y Aoshi tuvo que continuar rápidamente para no arrepentirse después.

-Si es lo que deseas yo puedo llevarte, te cuidare hasta que estés a su lado yo…-

-Usted…- la joven tembló al encontrarse con sus ojos azules atormentados, si le proponía eso, si de verdad estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir para que fuera feliz entonces quizás había un rastro de esperanza para ellos.

-Si tu quieres yo te llevo- y en ese momento apretó los dientes intentando ocultar todo el dolor que lo carcomía por dentro.

-Sanosuke ahora esta con su verdadero amor, además lo que me dijo antes de desmayarse en aquella ocasión en la que creímos que moriría, lo que me dijo con sus ultimas fuerzas yo no quería creerlo pero es verdad- la chica entonces juntó sus dedos con nerviosismo de una manera graciosa y el joven ninja entreabrió los labios sorprendido porque esa era una de las cosas que hacía anteriormente cuando aún estaba en el Aoiya, pero después de la impresión inicial alzó una ceja contrariado.

- Misao, dime ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Sanosuke?-

-No, no se lo diré, es incorrecto que yo lo haga pero…algún día se va a enterar no se preocupe- la chica entonces sonrió, sus ojos se volvieron dulces cuando volvió a posar su cabecita en el pecho del ninja y él siguió la marcha aún no muy convencido.

-¿Me dejaras protegerte?-

-Aunque no quisiera…- la jovencita cerró los ojos, empezaba a tener sueño –Aunque no quisiera usted lo haría-

-Sí, yo lo haría- el joven entonces depositó un beso en su frente y siguió su camino, la protegería, la amaría y con el paso del tiempo también la reconquistaría, porque ella era su luz.

Y EN OTRO LUGAR

-¡Auch!, ¡kitsune no aprietes tan fuerte!-

-¡No te quejes tengo que hacerlo!- Megumi y Sano intercambiaron miradas retadoras y luego se rindieron, la mujer meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro y se dirigió a una mesa que tenía cerca para tomar más vendas, recordaba cuando Sanosuke había llegado a la clínica, empapado en sangre y de un color tan pálido como la muerte, verlo había sido como una descarga a su corazón, creía que Sano era asunto olvidado, una sombra del pasado que no volvería a cruzarse en su camino y de pronto se veía día y noche curando sus heridas y velando su sueño.

Lo había venido a dejar una chica, una hermosa niña de ojos verdes y larga cabellera negra que hacía juego con sus largas pestañas, al principio la doctora se había llenado de celos en su contra ¿Sanosuke estaría así por culpa de la mocosa? Porque era obvio que incluso era mas joven que Kaoru, pero luego Yahiko le había contado toda la historia, desde que llego con Kaoru sobre un caballo hasta cuando estuvo a punto de perder la vida por Misao, Megumi no podía sentirse mas confusa, siempre había sabido que Sanosuke no era un inocente jovencito ¿Pero de ahí a arriesgar la vida en contra de Kenshin y Aoshi por quitarles sus mujeres?, porque después de lo platicado por Yahiko era obvio que los sentimientos de esos dos hombres habían cambiado, seguramente Sanosuke había despertado los celos en los que alguna vez fueron llamados los más fuertes de todo Japón, la mujer se dio la vuelta y quedo frente al guerrero quien la observaba con curiosidad, dando un suspiro la doctora dio algunos pasos al frente para cambiarle las vendas.

-Siempre metiéndote en problemas Tori-Atama, pero dime… ¿Tu realmente amaste a Misao?- la joven intentó que sus palabras sonaran casuales, como si no les diera mucha importancia, Sanosuke en cambio miró nostálgicamente al techo como si los recuerdos se clavaran en su alma.

-Yo la quise mucho- Megumi sintió como una puñalada al corazón pero no dejó que Sanosuke lo notara sin embargo él continuó –Era una atracción muy fuerte, cuando estaba a su lado me sentía muy bien y cuando la veía sonreía sintiéndome feliz pero a pesar de todo… lo que le dije cuando casi me muero fue cierto-

-¿Qué le dijiste?- ni siquiera supo porque se lo había preguntado, simplemente lo hizo.

-Yo le dije "Pase lo que pase tú seguirás amando a Aoshi así que olvídame y se feliz"- la doctora lo miró asombrada y él le regreso en respuesta una mirada entristecida, la mujer entonces bajó la mirada, era muy triste saber que Sano se había sacrificado sabiendo que el amor que sentía no era correspondido.

-¡Pero hey, no te pongas triste!- El joven alzó un dedo feliz recuperando su humor habitual -Ella sabía que mi corazón no se podía liberar de cierta persona, en cierta forma los dos sabíamos que nunca podríamos estar juntos- Megumi bajó la vista sonrojada pero luego reacciono.

-¡Y por que me miras de esa forma idiota!- Sano sonrió ahora con mas ganas, lo sabía las cosas aún no cambiaban entre ellos dos, aún tenía una oportunidad.

-A pues yo solo quería proponerte que me acompañaras a dejar a Yahiko en Tokio con Kaoru y Kenshin y luego…- Sanosuke alzó las 2 cejas y Megumi sonrió mientras dos orejitas de zorro se levantaban en su cabeza en eso…

-¡Hey!, ¡Pero yo puedo regresar solo!- exclamó Yahiko poniéndose en medio.

-¡¡Cállate!!- le gritaron los 2 mientras lo golpeaban

FIN

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Al fin!, creí que nunca terminaría de re-editar este fic, rehacer una historia es mucho mas difícil que crear una nueva, he batallado una infinidad con las escenas pasadas, por instantes me daban ganas de deshacer todo y… ah, un momento… eso si lo hice…

Bueno hablando de este capitulo me vi metida en un problema porque no sabía como hacer para que Soujiro se llevara la escena de la batalla, es decir si Kenshin y Tami eran los de la venganza ¿Qué demonios pintaba el Tenken en la escena final?, así que tuve que modificar un montón de cosas. La escena de la batalla quedo mas o menos igual y lo que si cambie por entero fue la alucinación de Misao porque la versión pasada daba vergüenza, creo que la de ahora a quedado aceptable.

En cuanto a los finales, los hice por separado para no tener que aventarme tanto rollo y eso si coincide con la versión anterior, el final de Kenshin y de Sanosuke esta casi igual pero los de Soujiro y Misao si que están diferentes. Porque me puse a pensar, si a Misao le hicieron una mega herida no se va a poner a correr por los campos tan feliz de la vida ni tampoco va a aceptar a Aoshi con los brazos abiertos (lo cual pasaba en la versión anterior).

Hacer esto me ha dejado molida pero después de cuatro años puedo darme cuenta de lo inmadura que era como escritora a los catorce, a ser sincera aún con todos los arreglos la trama es de lo mas exagerada, el malo nada mas es un malote sin sentimientos y ya y la historia parece avanzar a las carreras. En fin, tampoco iba a poder hacer una obra de arte con los desvaríos de una chiquilla, eso sí, creo que he avanzado.

AGRADESCO CON TODO MI AMOR A: **Gabe Logan **porque a pesar de que el Aoshi-Misao no fue de su agrado no me abandono en la recta final ¡Gracias por estar ahí! Y **Bruja **gracias amiga por darme aliento y ánimos aún en esta locura, te lo agradezco.

En fin, si ya leíste hasta aquí ¡Que aguante amigo!, gracias por leer y si de paso dejas algún comentario estaré muy agradecida. Cuídense y pasen bonitas fiestas Ciao

_15 de Diciembre del 2008 Lunes_


End file.
